Le saut de l'ange
by Marluuna
Summary: Suite de 'Un peu de temps'. Le temps a passé depuis le départ d'Adam... Tetsu est resté et a continué à avancer... ou pas.
1. Passer comme une ombre

**Je ne peux pas dire à quel point je suis ravie d'entamer cette fic :). J'ai longtemps eu envie d'écrire cette suite à _'Un peu de temps'_, mais j'avais des idées différentes, qu'il a donc fallu sélectionner et organiser... J'espère vraiment que cette suite ne déplaîra pas ; je vais m'efforcer en tous cas, de faire quelque chose de bien. Pour ma part je suis très enthousiaste, car cette histoire m'a énormément manqué !! :).**

**Prêt(e)s à repartie dans l'univers de Kagen no Tsuki, avec Tetsu et Adam ? :)**

**Passer comme une ombre****...**

Lorsque le temps est au beau fixe, les rayons du soleil percent par endroits et immédiatement, la chaleur remplit le lieu... Au contraire, lorsque le ciel est mitigé comme ce jour là, la fraîcheur enrobe naturellement tout l'espace. Les murs et le sol, tous deux de pierre, permettent de la conserver, outre le fait de donner un certain cachet à l'endroit. Les rayonnages montent jusqu'au plafond, d'où l'utilité des échelles disposées au bout de chacun. Il ne faudrait pas que les chefs-d'oeuvre situés tout au-dessus dépérissent, faute de pouvoir y accéder... En plus d'être élevés, les rayons se multiplient, laissant à peine la place pour deux personnes de se croiser entre deux. Mais en semaine, comme aujourd'hui, il est rare qu'il y ait du monde, quoi qu'il en soit. C'est aussi bien. Cela confère un silence et une certaine solennité au lieu. Vu son aspect, il semble si ancien... Presque pourrait-on penser qu'il vient d'un autre temps, tant il contraste avec la modernité des librairies actuelles.

_Et voilà pour vous._

_Merci beaucoup. A la semaine prochaine._

_Avec plaisir. Et bonne lecture._

Il mit l'argent dans la caisse après avoir tendu ses livres à la vieille femme et il retourna au présentoir, réorganiser les livres dérangés par des clients peu soucieux lorsqu'ils les feuillètent. Le discret son de la cloche mise à la porte d'entrée tinta légèrement lorsque la femme s'en alla. Un son qui permettait d'être toujours aux aguets afin d'être disponible pour les nouveaux arrivants... Car on aurait tôt fait de se perdre dans ses pensées, entouré par tant de livres et pour peu que l'on possède une imagination fertile. Un homme avança vers lui. Il avait l'âge d'être grand-père, et l'apparence un rien conventionnelle de ces hommes qui ont passé leur vie le nez dans les livres : la barbe blanche, les lunettes en demi-lunes, le gilet de laine... Un homme dont le regard trahissait son extrême bienveillance et sa grande générosité. Il toussota en se postant à côté de lui, et murmura de sorte à n'être entendu que par lui :

_J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu une cliente plus assidue depuis que tu es là, Tetsu..._

_Vous croyez ?_

_On dirait... Tu sais que c'est un miracle ? Quand on pense qu'elle ne parle jamais à personne ou presque... Alors que toi, tu arrives même à la faire rire._

_Elle est gentille... _répondit Tetsu avec douceur.

Aussitôt, il déchargea les bras du vieil homme de la pile de livres qu'il tenait. Il ne voulait pas le voir porter tant de choses lourdes, à son âge. Lui, il avait la force pour. Tetsu sourit, sans raison particulière. Il embrassa la pièce du regard, et il sourit de nouveau. Ce lieu était vraiment l'endroit idéal pour lui. Un endroit où il s'était rendu, longtemps après _ce_ jour, où il était rentré sans trop savoir pourquoi... Par simple besoin de se changer les idées, probablement. Il s'était retrouvé presque aussitôt à boire le thé avec le propriétaire ici-présent, Masao Takaki. Aussitôt, il avait vu leur point commun : la solitude. A des degrés différents, pour des raisons propres à chacun, mais le sentiment était le même. Le vieil homme avait en un tour de bras déballé les photos de ses petits enfants qu'il ne voyait plus, étant fâché avec sa fille... Et puis il avait longuement parlé de son amour des livres, mais de sa difficulté à gérer la librairie seule, depuis le départ de sa seule fille. Il inspirait naturellement confiance. Même à Tetsu.

Lorsqu'il lui avait, au terme de leur conversation -qui tenait plus du monologue d'ailleurs-proposé de travailler ici, Tetsu avait refusé. Parce qu'il avait encore trop mal. Parce que peu importe ses efforts, prendre les choses avec philosophie et garder espoir, c'est une chose usante lorsqu'il faut la maintenir à bout de bras et jour après jour... Parce depuis qu'il était de nouveau seul, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se rappeller comment il y arrivait avant. Lorsque le jour s'achevait, que la nuit lui succédait avant d'entamer une nouvelle journée identique à la précédente... Quelle monotonie dans tout cela. Quel intérêt ? Aucun. Tout était vide de sens et sans attrait. Même si bien des choses avaient changé, il ne voyait pas comment les mettre à profit.

Quand était-il revenu sur sa décision, au juste ? Quand avait-il finalement accepté la demande de vieil homme ? Il ne se rappellait plus vraiment... Mais quelle importance, au fond ? Sans grand enthousiasme, sans trop réfléchir non plus, il avait dit oui. Parce qu'il fallait bien manger et surtout, surtout s'occuper l'esprit. Travailler, rentrer fatigué, et ne pas penser. Le moins possible, au moins. Car cela qui ne marchait guère, puisque chaque minute de rêverie était occupée... Se plonger dans ses souvenirs, c'est à la fois un tel réconfort... et une formidable souffrance en même temps.

_Dis-moi mon garçon, _reprit Masao en allant derrière la caisse, _j'ai vu qu'il y a une fête en ville, ce soir... Tu comptes t'y rendre ?_

_Non... J'ai vu les affiches dans la rue, mais non je n'irai pas._

_Cela ne me regarde sûrement pas, mais... Tu devrais y aller. Après tout, tu es tout le temps seul, j'ai l'impression... Tu pourrais y rencontrer des gens de ton âge et..._

_Je ne suis pas seul : vous êtes là._

Et il le pensait. Il le pensait sincèrement. Masao était la deuxième personne la plus importante dans sa vie. La deuxième personne à l'avoir sauvé, pourrait-on dire. D'une toute autre manière que _lui,_ mais néanmoins... Il lui avait offert un travail, mais plus que cela. Une occupation qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il aimait déjà les histoires, les livres avant tout ceci... Et il les dévorait depuis son arrivée ici. C'était tellement bon, de se perdre durant quelques heures dans un monde inventé de toutes pièces... Lire des aventures incroyables en des endroits inimaginables, en compagnie de personnages improbables... C'était si bon. Quoi de mieux que de se nourrir de l'imaginaire, lorsque la réalité nous est difficilement supportable ?

Et au-delà de cela, Masao lui avait offert également sa confiance. Il lui laissait les clés de la boutique, il lui laissait emprunter les livres, il lui avait avancé sa première paie... Alors même qu'il ne le connaîssait pas plus que cela. Tetsu avait fini par comprendre qu'il existe des hommes bons, des rencontres qui valent la peine d'être faites... Rencontrer son nouvel employeur le lui confirmait. Il s'était même pris d'affection pour lui. Il faut dire que Masao avait une attitude tellement paternaliste avec lui, que Tetsu ne pouvait se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, malgré tout cela... Malgré l'équilibre de sa vie actuelle... Sa progression, son changement dans sa vision du monde... Rien n'effaçait le gouffre béant logé au creux de son ventre... Celui que l'attente creusait jour après jour. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout le temps ainsi. Certains jours, c'était supportable. Il pouvait même sourire aux anges, lorsqu'il repensait à certains moments en particulier... C'est en cela que les souvenirs sont traîtres : ils enferment dans une réalité enfouie, parce qu'ils ont leurs côtés séduisants...

_Allons ne sois pas bête. Que veux-tu faire d'un vieux croulant comme moi ? Je parle de gens de ton âge._

_Ca me va très bien ainsi. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Mais votre sollicitude me touche._

_Autant parler à un mur... _bougonna Masao._ Tu ne changeras donc jamais... Ah ! Tu as laissé tomber quelque chose !_

_Oh ? Merci..._

Le vieux libraire s'était péniblement baissé lorsque quelque chose de noir et de carré était tombé de la poche de Tetsu. Un paquet de cigarettes. Entamé, visiblement. Masao le tendit à Tetsu d'un air perplexe : Tetsu ne sentait jamais la cigarette. Et il semblait même assez ennuyé lorsque Masao fumait la pipe, alors... Tetsu s'avança pour le prendre, visiblement embarrassé.

_Je ne savais pas que tu fumais... _remarqua Masao.

_Je ne fume pas vraiment... C'est... Juste pour l'odeur..._ répondit Tetsu tout en enfouissant le paquet dans sa poche.

Il y avait des moments comme cela, Masao l'avait vite constaté, où Tetsu avait tout à coup un air lointain et triste... Il était là, et en même temps il n'y était plus. Comme si tout à coup, un détail quelconque l'emmenait loin... Là, la faute en incombait visiblement à ces cigarettes... Mais il ne demanda rien. Comme il allait être l'heure, ils fermèrent la boutique et se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne soirée. Et puis Tetsu prit le chemin du retour en pressant le pas, comme les nuages qui s'ammonçellaient dans le ciel ne présageaient rien de bon pour la soirée... Et cela recommença. Plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, il avait eu la vague sensation d'être suivi. Ou observé. Mais il n'y avait personne, ou simplement des passants qui ne se préoccupaient pas de lui. Il soupira en se corrigeant d'avoir une imagination si fertile...

Bientôt, il poussa les grilles de la demeure qu'il n'avait jamais pu quitter. Comme chaque soir lorsqu'il rentrait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espèrer que la porte soit ouverte. Mais chaque soir, elle était fermée, telle qu'il l'avait laissé en partant le matin. L'espoir semblait intarrissable... Il monta les marches le menant à l'étage, marches qui devenaient de plus en plus incertaines. Peut-être fallait-il songer à les réparer ? Directement, il gagna le salon. Et le cérémonial continua, presque soigneusement minuté, fidèle soir après soir. Il s'assit sur le tapis, devant la table basse. Jamais il n'avait mangé à la table. Il préfèrait ce coin là. Et puis cette demeure était grande... Luxueuse... Trop pour lui. Il se contentait toujours du minimum, il n'avait pas besoin du reste. Donc il avait conservé sa chambre, la petite. Ses habitudes, dans ce coin du salon. La cuisine et la salle de bain, par obligation... Le reste de la maison lui importait peu, sauf le grenier et _sa_ chambre, lorsqu'il avait besoin d'une illusion...

Assis à même le sol, Tetsu piocha une pomme dans la corbeille devant lui et elle constitua son repas du soir. Ensuite, comme toujours, il sortit de son sac un livre prit au magasin, et il s'installa dans le fauteuil pour le lire. Pas sur le canapé, ça jamais. Fort heureusement, il avait eu la main heureuse : le livre était passionnant. La soirée s'écoula ainsi... Il lut une bonne partie du livre avant de se décider à le poser, le froid commençant à remplir le salon... Il fit une bonne flambée, comme il n'avait pas encore l'intention d'aller se coucher, et puis vint le moment dont ce soir, il avait particulièrement envie. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, mais l'incident au magasin tout à l'heure, lui avait fait songer... Alors il sortit le paquet de cigarettes de sa poche avant d'en sortir une qu'il alluma en la portant simplement à la flamme d'une bougie. Et puis il la regarda simplement se consummer entre ses doigts. C'était un moment particulièrement magique pour lui... Regarder les zèbrures qu'elle dessinait... Le point rouge qu'elle formait dans la pièce maintenant obscure... L'odeur, surtout. Leur odeur qui lui donnait l'impression fulgurante que s'il se retournait, il _le_ verrait, tranquillement assis sur le canapé. Au début, il se retournait, même. Certains soirs, il en avait même les larmes aux yeux en respirant cette odeur... Ce soir, cela le fit sourire. Ca lui fit du bien. C'était un vrai réconfort...

Longtemps après, alors que le mégot était maintenant écrasé dans le cendrier, Tetsu décida d'aller dormir, comme il était vraiment fatigué. Lorsqu'il se glissa entre ses draps, il était bien parti pour fermer les yeux illico... Mais un bruit l'en empêcha. Comme une fenêtre qui claque... Pour peu qu'il y ait du vent toute la nuit, cela allait vite l'ennuyer. En soupirant, Tetsu se releva et se rendit dans le salon... Il y était à peine entré qu'il se disait qu'au fait, il n'avait laissé aucune fenêtre ouverte... Et en effet. Bizarre... Pourtant, il entendait toujours ce bruit... Voyons... Il essaya de repérer d'où il provenait, et il se retrouva dans le couloir, tendant l'oreille... Ce fut à mi-chemin, que son coeur rata un battement. Le bruit venait d'une chambre.. De _sa_ chambre. Il y alla en courant, haletant et les yeux déjà humides... Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit... rien. Juste effectivement, cette fenêtre poussée par le vent, qui allait et revenait, claquant dans un bruit agaçant. Sa déception à cette minute fut telle qu'il avala sa salive exagérément pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Machinalement, Tetsu alla fermer la fenêtre, ne réagissant même pas au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas ouverte. Sans doute le vent, encore... Probablement.

Cela n'aurait pas dû être étonnant, de trouver la pièce vide... Pourtant... L'espoir, c'est malsain. Et c'est cruel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de peine... Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment cru à son retour... Tout ça à cause d'une fenêtre. Tetsu eut un sourire désabusé, alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue puisqu'il avait baissé sa garde une seconde. Mais les suivantes ne passeraient pas, même si elles ne demandaient que cela. Il s'agit sur le lit blanc, les mains jointes entre ses genoux... Tant qu'à être là, autant se rappeller... Autant retourner se coucher avec un bon souvenir...


	2. La plume

**Gros soupir de soulagement, puisque je vois avec plaisir que je n'ai pas tout gâché en faisant cette suite : ouf :). Alors merci à vous ! Et particulièrement à Manah puisque je ne peux pas te répondre : merci de me lire :).**

**Je sais où je vais, ce que je veux faire (et dans mon cas, c'est un fait presque inédit XD), mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée du nombre de chapitres que ça va prendre, par contre :)**

**La plume**

Comment vivre un matin au pas de course ? Tetsu pouvait sans peine donner la réponse... Bercé par le bruit du vent et plongé dans ses souvenirs, il avait fini par s'endormir sur place... Dans _sa_ chambre. Heureusement que le soleil n'avait pas tardé à pointer dans la chambre au matin et ainsi, à le réveiller... sans cela, il y serait encore. Réalisant où il se trouvait, il s'empressa de tapoter l'édredon et de remettre soigneusement la couverture en place, puis comme chaque matin, d'aérer la chambre... Pour la suite, vue l'heure, il fit en 5 minutes ce qu'il faisait normalement en 30 : douche, petit déjeuner... Et voilà maintenant que, besace sur l'épaule, il dévalait la rue les joues rouge et déjà en nage, tant il avait chaud... Il était beaucoup trop immature. Beaucoup trop faible aussi. Hier soir... Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser avoir ainsi. N'avait-il donc rien appris ? N'avait-il pas aussi retiré de cette expérieuse, que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ? Il fallait s'endurcir encore un peu... Sa plus grande peur, outre le fait de ne jamais _le_ revoir, était de redevenir aussi inutile qu'il l'était avant.

Tetsu poussa la porte de la librairie si violemment qu'elle tapa contre le mur de droite tandis que la clochette annonçait sa venue. Masao en échappa son bloc-notes, tant il fut surpris par cette entrée plutôt fracassante :

_Tetsu ? Est-ce que tu deviens fou ?!_

_Désolé ! _Répondit-il, haletant. _Je... je... n'avais pas mis... mon réveil..._

_Et ?_

_Ben... Je ne voulais pas être en retard..._

_Ma parole, _s'exclama aussitôt son employeur, _c'est pour ça que tu as courru à tel point que tu ne tiens presque plus debout ?! Tu as mangé au moins ?_

_'Pas eu le temps..._

_Nom de... Assieds-toi ! _

_Mais..._

_Ne commences pas !_

En bougonnant, il posa là son bloc et disparut dans la réserve, d'où il revint quelques instants plus tard. Dans sa main droite, un verre probablement rempli de jus d'orange. Dans l'autre, une petite assiette de gâteaux secs. Il mit le tout sous le nez de Tetsu qui s'en saisit sans rien dire, presque honteux de lui causer du souci, encore une fois. Il ne comprenait pas que pour le vieil homme seul, sa présence était une bonne chance. Il faisait office de petit-fils, en quelque sorte. De protégé, plus exactement. Mais comme il persistait à se penser inutile à qui que ce soit, Tetsu ne voyait pas cela. Et pour tout dire, ce n'était pas l'attention de tous les hommes qu'il recherchait... Juste celle d'un en particulier. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Masao était à ce point gentil et patient...

_Tiens. Avale-ça._

_Merci..._

_Bon sang tu es incorrigible. Tu as 5 minutes de retard et si tu n'avais rien dis, je n'aurais même pas remarqué ! Et quand bien même... comme si j'allais te mettre des coups de ceinture ! Je suis si effrayant ?_

_Non, bien sûr que non ! _S'empressa-t-il de dire. _C'est juste que j'aime être à l'heure..._

_C'est tout à ton honneur... Mais pas au point de te rendre malade. Bon sang..._

Masao lui fit un clin d'oeil amical, notifiant ainsi que la leçon de morale était terminée pour cette fois... Et il observa calmement son jeune employé lui obéir et se restaurer. Pour tout dire, Masao avait de l'expérience, vu son âge... Et il avait vu défiler toutes sortes de gens, dans sa vie... Mais il avait pourtant un mal fou à cerner Tetsu. Il était ici et il n'y était pas, tant il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose... Il était poli et avenant et certains jours, froid et distant... Et même dans ses jours les plus chaleureux, Tetsu instaurait toujours une barrière savamment mise en place. Finalement, Masao ne savait pas son âge, où et avec qui éventuellement il vivait, ce qu'il avait fait avant... A part pour évoquer ses goûts en matière de lecture, Tetsu ne disait jamais rien sur lui... Quel étrange garçon. Pourtant, il lui inspirait confiance et affection. Comme un oiseau tombé du nid à qui on aimerait réapprendre à voler...

_Tu sais ce que je me demande ?_ Dit-il enfin, songeur.

_Non, quoi ?_

_Je me demande... Ne le prends pas mal, surtout, mais... Je me demande comment quelqu'un comme toi a pu survivre seul jusque là ? Tu es débrouillard et tout ce qu'on veut, mais... C'est comme si tu ne savais pas prendre soin de toi. Non, ce n'est pas ça... Comme si tu n'en avais pas l'habitude, plus exactement._

_J'ai... _commença Tetsu, mal à l'aise. _Détrompez-vous. Je n'ai jamais compté que sur moi-même. Le résultat n'est pas parfait, mais je m'en suis toujours tiré..._

_Jamais personne n'a pris soin de toi ? _Demanda l'homme, partagé entre stupéfaction et compassion. _Allons... Tu as bien une famille ?_

_Non. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel._

Famille... Ne soyons pas ridicule. Abandonné dès le plus jeune âge, c'était l'orphelinat, son toit. Et après, la rue. La rue pendant des siècles, avec tout ce que cela implique comme mode de vie et de pensée... Jusqu'à ce chant indescriptible... et cette maison à nulle autre semblable... et... Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. La discussion s'orientait sur un terrain que Tetsu ne désirait pas fouler. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Il se sentirait mal à l'aise, il montrerait un côté de lui si pitoyable que Masao serait au mieux gêné, au pire contrarié... Perdre cette deuxième personne, ça n'était pas envisageable. Il termina rapidement son verre, désireux de se mettre au travail au plus vite, mais Masao fut plus rapide :

_C'est étrange..._

_Quoi donc ?_

_Parfois... Quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées... Ton regard est celui de quelqu'un qui a tout perdu... Je me suis souvent demandé ce que c'était._

_J'ai... du travail, _fit Tetsu en se levant.

_Bien sûr, _répondit Masao, pas dupe. _Comme toujours._

Parmi les changements opérés en Tetsu, il y avait une sorte de... Pas d'ouverture, mais il avait au moins admis l'hypothèse que ce qu'il dirait ne se retournerait pas contre lui. Que les autres peuvent être bons aussi. Et puis malgré tous ses doutes, il sentait bien que son patron était digne de confiance. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas accueilli sans lui demander quoi que ce soit de précis ? Il fallait croire que le coin rendait les gens d'ici moins désireux de savoir... Autant satisfaire cette curiosité pourtant, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela. En ramassant son sac pour le mettre derrière la caisse, il murmura :

_Il y a eu quelqu'un._

_Ah ?_

_Quelqu'un qui... m'a appris tout ce grâce à quoi je suis là. Quelqu'un... de spécial pour moi. _

_Et où est cette personne ?_

_Partie,_ répondit Tetsu entre ses dents.

_Loin ?_

_J'imagine..._

_Je suppose que tu l'aimais ?_

_'Gardez vos suppositions pour vous, vieux fou !'_... Tetsu eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas laisser sortir cette méchanceté gratuite... Lorsqu'on a mal, il n'y a rien de plus facile que de se braquer et se mettre les autres à dos. Logiquement, ils sont meurtris ou même vexés et ils nous laissent tranquille, c'est l'enfance de l'art. C'est tellement simple... L'affection qu'il avait pour Masao l'en dissuada, prenant le pas de justesse sur son instinct de conservation. Son calvaire prit fin lorsque la clochette du magasin retentit. Tetsu ne fut jamais aussi content de voir arriver une vieille femme, celle-là même qui parlait peu et semblait n'apprécier que lui, et qui était encore venue la veille. D'ailleurs elle se contenta d'un signe de tête à Masao et fila tout de suite vers Tetsu :

_Bonjour mon garçon. Tu en fais une tête !_

_Bonjour madame ! Comment vous portez-vous ?_

_Sur mes jambes, comme toujours ! Si tu n'es pas plus souriant, tu vas faire fuir des clients._

Masao rit dans sa barbe et regarda ailleurs. _'Cette vieille pie...'_ pensa-t-il, _'il n'y a pas moyen, il faut toujours qu'elle soit désagréable...'_. Tetsu sourit, appréciant le conseil et l'encouragement déguisés. C'était peut-être cela, qui faisait que la femme semblait n'apprécier que lui : il voyait plus loin que ce que l'on montrait. Il faut dire qu'il avait de la pratique dans le domaine... Il savait bien combien elle était gentille et solitaire... Il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté en elle. Les gens du quartier ne l'aimaient guère, mais lui, il l'aimait bien. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait sans détours et au final, elle montrait son affection à sa manière. Comme ce jour où Tetsu était enrhumé et qu'elle lui avait amené du sirop pour la toux en marmonnant qu'elle en avait assez de l'entendre tousser à tout bout de champ...

_Vous avez raison. Vous avez déjà lu ce que vous avez pris hier ?_

_Oui. Et ce n'était pas fameux... _bougonna-t-elle. _La prochaine fois, je ne te laisserai pas me conseiller !_

_Oh ? Je vous laisse faire alors, vous connaîssez la maison._

_Et comment crois-tu que je vais me servir ? Tu me vois grimper à l'échelle ?! Allez, choisis m'en un quand même, va !_

_Tout de suite._

Tetsu disparut dans les rayons en souriant. Voyons... Que choisir ? Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idées, sur le coup... Il se remémora les lectures préférées de sa cliente, ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout... Elle commençait à avoir fait le tour, ne restaient plus que les nouveautés. Et les dernières n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel... C'est alors qu'il se dit qu'après tout, un peu de changement ne peut pas nuire... Pourquoi ne pas lui faire lire autre chose ? Un genre totalement différent ? Qui sait, elle se découvrira peut-être une passion nouvelle pour l'aventure ? Alors il sortit un exemplaire de ce livre que lui-même avait pris la veille et qui lui plaîsait bien... Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il failli heurter le propriétaire, qui lui murmura en souriant :

_Elle l'a adoré, oui. Mais ça la tuerait de te dire que tu as bon goût._

_Je sais._

Tetsu l'avait bien deviné, et il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Les remerciements, cela ne sert à rien de les désirer... Sauf à vouloir flatter son ego. Si la personne revient, c'est tout ce qui importe. C'est que l'on a bien agi la première fois, et qu'elle en redemande. En extrapôlant un peu cette pensée... C'était le genre de choses qui, dans un tout autre domaine, attisait fébrilement l'espoiur en lui... Il secoua la tête. Décidemment, depuis hier, il se dispersait trop. Il se planta devant sa cliente et lui tandis le livre :

_Voilà. Je l'ai lu hier soir. Enfin je n'ai pas fini, mais j'aime beaucoup. Mais c'est un classique, vous l'avez peut-être déjà lu..._

_« L'île au trésor... », _lut-elle sur la couverture. _Tiens, non. Mais dis-moi, à mon âge tu vas me faire lire une histoire de pirates ?_

_Il y a un âge pour cela ? _Demanda Tetsu avec un grand sourire.

_Tu as encore réponse à tout... Gare à toi si ce livre est mauvais, _fit-elle en sortant de quoi payer.

_Vous verrez cela avec les héritiers de M. Stevenson..._

Finalement, les journées donnent l'air d'être bâties sur le même modèle, si l'on n'y prête pas attention... Mais si l'on s'approche et que l'on regarde d'un peu plus près, ce n'est pas le cas. Les mêmes choses reviennent, ce qui structure une journée reste, comme les horaires... Mais chaque jour apporte son lot de découvertes, avec les nouvelles têtes... de petits plaisirs, avec une discussion entre un libraire et un passionné de lecture... Tetsu n'y faisait pas attention, mais toutes ces choses avaient un point commun : l'échange. Avec les gens. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire il y a quelques mois de cela...

Alors qu'il passait entre deux rayons en regardant que tout était bien rangé, son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose au sol. Quelque chose blanc, sur ces pierres, qui attirait forcément le regard... intrigué, il s'avança et s'accroupit pour ramasser l'objet de son attention... C'était doux... et beau à observer...

_Tiens ? _Murmura-t-il, étonné. _J'ai pourtant fait le ménage hier soir..._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda Masao en le rejoignant.

_Une plume..._

_Montre un peu ? Oh... Jolie. Je me demande de quel oiseau ça provient ? _

_On dirait un cygne..._

_Et bien elle a du mérite d'être arrivée jusque là. Satané vent !_

Comme un gosse ramasserait un caillou parce qu'il a une force bizarre ou qu'il est joli, Tetsu garda la plume et la mit sur son sac... Et il n'y pensa plus. Parce que ce genre de petites choses ne méritent vraiment pas que l'on s'y attarde, pas vrai ? Pourtant, si Tetsu avait bien voulu se pencher sur la question, il aurait remarqué que dernièrement, le vent lui apportait pas mal de choses... Concrètes mais dérisoires, sous la forme d'une plume, ou abstraites mais invisibles, par le biais d'une fenêtre qui claque...

Le soir venu, comme toujours, il prit le chemin du retour. Et comme souvent, il se remémorait sa journée dans sa tête. Un bon client avait lu quelque chose d'incroyable et il avait raconté ce livre dans les détails pendant une heure cet après-midi, si bien que Tetsu, fasciné, s'était promis de le lire sous peu... L'enthousiasme d'autrui est vraiment communicatif... Au bout de la rue, un homme enveloppé dans une couverture... ou un manteau, à la réflexion, faisait la manche. C'est ce que l'on pouvait déduire du fait qu'il soit assis sur le trottoir, à jouer de l'harmonica. Plutôt bien, d'ailleurs. Aussitôt, Tetsu fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit quelques pièces. Il les posa devant l'homme sans hésiter. A une certaine époque, il comptait sur la générosité des gens lui aussi. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il n'avait que ça sur lui... Et c'était toujours ça. C'était naturel. La personne se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de remerciement, et Tetsu continua son chemin en jouant machinalement avec la plume trouvée plus tôt, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts...

Après qu'il eût tourné au coin, l'homme tendit la main pour se saisir des quelques pièces, qu'il posa dans sa paume et observa longuement, tête baissée et masquée par une bout de cette main, sur le bras, une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes se dévoila. Pas vraiment l'habit traditionnel du clochard... L'homme releva la tête et fixa le bout de la rue avec tristesse ou plutôt mélancolie, avant de murmurer pour lui-même :

_Il semblerait que ta vie soit heureuse, aujourd'hui... Tu as trouvé ton équilibre..._


	3. Des efforts

**Merci Mailhin, c'est gentil comme tout :) ! **

**Cette fic sera clairement plus longue que la première... Et bâtie sur le même modèle, dans le sens où le rythme de progression est lent, vous vous en doutez. Disons que je mets en place les nouveaux persos (rassurez-vous y en aura pas d'autres normalement :) ), les situations et divers éléments... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaîra toujours :)**

**Des efforts**

Ce jour là, Tetsu était on ne peut plus seul dans la librairie. Son employeur était sorti négocier quelques contrats en vue d'organiser prochainement des rencontres avec des auteurs, et les gens semblaient plus faire la sieste en ce début d'après-midi, au lieu de venir ici... Ce calme n'était pas pour lui déplaîre. Bien sûr il ne fallait pas que cela se produise trop souvent, sans cela les affaires en pâtiraient... Mais c'était très rare, d'où justement le côté appréciable de la chose. Qui plus est, il faisait bon aujourd'hui, avec du soleil sans pour autant que la chaleur soit étouffante et un petit vent frais juste ce qu'il fallait... Un vrai plaisir. Finalement, Tetsu comprenait aisément que les gens se laissent aller à la sieste. Lui-même commençait d'ailleurs à bailler dangereusement... Ce fut à se moment là que l'on poussa la porte, amenant ainsi une légère brise et surtout du mouvement dans l'endroit :

_Bonjour tout le monde... Oh, mais tu es tout seul !_

_Salut Tim, _répondit aimablement Tetsu en faisant le maximum pour avoir l'air bien réveillé._ Le patron est en rendez-vous à l'extérieur..._

_Je vois. Tu tiens la boutique alors ?_

_Ce n'est pas trop dur... Je n'ai pas vu un chat depuis au moins une heure..._

_Au moins, tu ne te tues pas à la tâche, toi... _plaisanta le nouvel arrivant. _En parlant de ça, j'ai cinq cartons pour vous. Ce sont vos dernières commandes._

_Ah oui. Tu veux que je t'aide à décharger ?_

_Laisses. Si tu te fais mal, j'aurais l'air malin._

Tim était comme l'on pouvait s'en douter, une sorte de livreur-coursier, qui leur amenait leurs commandes régulièrement, et divers prospectus et courriers d'éditeurs... Et lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, il était l'un des plus fidèles clients de la librairie. Plutôt athlétique et un peu plus jeune que Tetsu, c'était un jeune homme perpétuellement souriant et avenant, voire même un peu agité. Il avait grandi dans le même quartier que Masao, aussi avait-il ses petites habitudes ici, en plus d'avoir gagné l'affection du vieil homme au fil des années... Il n'avait pas été surpris en débarquant un jour, et en découvrant ce nouvel employé qu'était Tetsu. Il avait tout pour plaîre à Masao : gentillesse, discrétion, du caractère tout de même, et un côté brisé qui poussait irrésistiblement à l'empathie.

_Je pose ça où ?_

_Laisse ça là, je me débrouillerai._

_Ok. Dis-moi, je ne t'ai vu pas l'autre soir à la fête..._

_Ah oui. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller._

_Et aux précédentes non plus ?_

_On peut dire ça, _répondit simplement Tetsu en ouvrant le premier carton.

_Et les cafés, les places, bref les nombreux endroits où tu pourrais traîner un peu... Ils ne t'attirent pas ? _Demanda Tim avec insistance.

_Je..._

_Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que le seul endroit où on est sûr et certain de te trouver, c'est ici. Et c'est super, je suis le premier à adorer cette boutique ! Mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais... rencontrer des gens... sortir un peu..._

_Je vois des gens toute la journée, ici._

_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, _poursuivit-il en soupirant. _Je dis ça dans ton intérêt, rien d'autre. Et je sais que le patron pense comme moi._

_Vous pensez beaucoup ,et à des choses qui ne valent pas le coup._

Tetsu était ainsi. Sec et pas du tout enclin à se laisser apprivoiser. Parfois, cela lui faisait un peu peur... Depuis _son_ départ, il avait le sentiment de tout doucement retomber dans ses éternels travers. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours à peine pour s'ouvrir un peu et voilà que plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait l'envie d'hiberner à nouveau. De ne laisser personne approcher, d'être méfiant... Il faisait de plus en plus d'efforts pour paraître avenant, pour répondre avec plus de deux mots dans la phrase... Et c'était épuisant. Peut-être parce qu'avec le temps, l'espoir s'amenuise et ne suffit plus à nous faire tenir debout.

_Ce que tu es buté, dès qu'on parle de toi... Bon écoute, tu finis à quelle heure ?_

_Masao-san a dit que je pouvais partir à 17h à peu près, _réfléchit Tetsu à voix haute, _comme j'aurais tenu tout seul aujourd'hui..._

_OK. J'aurais terminé ma tournée aussi. Et ben dans ce cas, on va se boire un verre après ?_

_Je ne suis pas sûr que..._

_Personne ne te demande d'être sûr, _le coupa Tim, _mais d'être debout devant ta boutique à 17h05 maximum, quand je passerai te chercher._

_Mais je..._

_S'il te plaît. Parce que je t'ai filé deux ou trois tuyaux sur le vieux lorsque tu es arrivé ici, _fit Tim avec un clin d'oeil.

C'est vrai qu'il avait été sympa... Que Masao l'accepte, à la limite il pouvait comprendre puisque cela relevait d'une affection paternelle... Et puis il n'y a guère que les hommes à plus de la moitié de leur vie et qui en connaîssent un rayon, pour faire confiance au premier coup d'oeil. Mais Tim n'était pas obligé. Pourtant il l'avait pris en sympathie dès le début, en lui donnant deux ou trois éléments sur la vie et le caractère de Masao afin d'éviter les terrains minés, en le mettant à l'aise... Tetsu ne voyait pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme Tim, radicalement différent de lui, se sentait obligé de faire ça, mais bon... Accepter n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, au fond ? Principalement parce que comme cela, il s'empresserait de le raconter à Masao et que ce dernier serait ravi de le voir enfin sortir, même une heure. Comme cela, il aurait la paix pour quelques temps... Vu comme ça, c'était tentant. Et ainsi, le vieil homme ne s'inquiéterait plus. Il n'en avait pas très envie, mais il accepta :

_D'accord..._

_A la bonne heure ! Bon, donne-moi un autographe sur le bon de livraison, pendant que je vais chercher les deux derniers._

Tetsu signa le bon, pensif. Ca allait être rude. Il n'aurait rien à dire de lui-même, pas spécialement envie de répondre ni de relancer la discussion non plus... Mais bon à la limite, Tim faisait un peu les demandes et les réponses. Il suffisait d'acquiesçer aux bons moments, de sourire un peu et il ne s'aperçevrait sans doute de rien. Et puis quoi, après tout il n'allait pas à l'abattoir non plus ! Quitte à sortir, autant que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui ne le dérangeait pas. Tetsu inspira, prêt à se motiver intérieurement jusqu'à 17h, lorsque Tim posa devant lui la dernière caisse, un peu haletant à cause de l'effort :

_Et voilà ! Le compte est bon !_

_Hé ! Tu n'as rien vu à la vitrine ?_

_Comment j'aurais pu ? Je lui tourne le dos, je te signale._

_Ah, c'est juste._

Tetsu fit un pas sur le côté pour pouvoir voir derrière lui. Il aurait pourtant juré... Tim se retourna, intrigué. Mais il n'y avait rien à voir. Tetsu avait cru voir un homme... Ou peut-être aussi bien une femme d'ailleurs, vu que la personne était enveloppée dans un grand manteau et que tout ce que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle semblait plutôt être de petite taille, apparement... Elle était plantée devant la vitrine et même si Tetsu n'avait pas pu voir son regard de là où il était, il n'y avait pas 36 choses à regarder à l'intérieur à part eux, de toute façon. Et puis il avait une sensation étrange... Comme quand il se sentait sinon suivi, au moins observé ces derniers temps... Cette vision le perturba un peu, d'autant que Tim n'avait rien vu, lui :

_Il y avait quoi ?_

_Un... on aurait dit qu'on nous observait... quelqu'un regardait._

_Tetsu, tu tiens une librairie. Ils sont nombreux à passer, à coller leur nez à la vitrine pour voir ce qu'il y a et à ne pas entrer cependant... _répliqua simplement Tim, qui ne saisissait pas le pourquoi de son trouble.

_Tu as raison._

_Ben oui._

Sur ce, le jeune homme prit congé pour terminer ses livraisons, en lui rappellant une nouvelle fois d'être là à l'heure dite. Commença alors pour Tetsu un long travail qu'il ne terminerait probablement que le lendemain, sauf s'il y avait du monde. Il fallait ouvrir chaque carton, vérifier que le compte était bon et qu'il correspondait à la commande passée... Répertorier et ensuite, faire de la place à tous ces livres dans les rayons. De quoi s'occuper un moment... Le travail de 'pointage' était fastidieux et répétitif, d'autant que généralement, rien ne manquait. C'est pourquoi Tetsu retomba dans sa nonchalence première... Et ce d'autant plus qu'il se perdit réellement dans ses pensées... Il y avait bien eu quelqu'un, tout à l'heure. Tim avait donné une explication des plus rationnelles, alors pourquoi ne s'en satisfaisait-il pas ? C'était comme si quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas ça. Mais par déduction alors, si ça n'était pas un simple passant, c'était qui ? Tetsu se trouva ridicule de perdre son temps à des bêtises pareilles, pour finir. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, l'après-midi avait filé. Et Masao était revenu, tout sourire :

_Bonjour !_

_Bonjour ! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! _Remarqua-t-il, comme il avait cru devoir fermer la librairie plus tôt ce soir.

_J'ai eu un train plus tôt que prévu..._

_Alors ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ?_

_A merveille. Nous aurons trois auteurs en dédicaces._

_Génial ! _S'enthousiasma Tetsu à cette nouvelle. _On va pouvoir se pencher un peu sur l'organisation !_

_Exactement. Mais je te propose qu'on en parle demain midi, au déjeuner ? Là, je prends le relais._

_Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je reste ?_

_Pour deux heures ? Mais non, voyons ! _Assura Masao. _Allez ,files._

17h tapantes... Ca l'aurait pourtant bien arrangé, que Masao lui demande de rester. Enfin, puisqu'il le fallait... Tetsu alla chercher son sac dans l'arrière boutique et il informa Masao au sujet de la commande qui était arrivée et de deux ou trois nouvelles... Et puis de nouveau, le jeune livreur franchit l'entrée de la librairie, visiblement ravi d'être là.

_Salut Masao ! Et re-salut toi ! _Lança-t-il gaiement.

_Tiens! C'est ta visite post-tournée ? _Remarqua le vieil homme, habitué à le voir flaner ici.

_Même pas. Je viens chercher Tetsu._

_Oh ? Vous sortez ?_

_Je lui fais prendre l'air._

_Très bien, je te le confie !_

_Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler de moi comme d'une jeune fille en fleur... _marmonna Tetsu en avançant.

_Alors mets-y du tiens ! _Lui souffla Masao lorsqu'il passa devant lui. _Amusez-vous bien, les jeunes !_

_Tu ne veux pas venir ? _Proposa Tim.

_Tu plaisantes ? J'aurais l'air de quoi ? Non non, allez-y !_

_A demain, _lança Tetsu avant de sortir.

Tiens ? Coinçée entre deux pavés... Une plume. Aussi blanche et douce, aussi belle que celle trouvée à l'intérieur, tantôt... Tetsu la ramassa et la mit dans la poche de sa chemise, pour comparer avec la première, restée dans la maison. Le fait qu'il soit accompagné lorsqu'il descendit la rue, n'y changea rien : il avait toujours cette étrange sensation qui était presque devenue comme une seconde peau. Il se retourna plus d'une fois, mais les personnes qui étaient là marchaient simplement sans lui prêter attention. Devenait-il paranoïaque ? Il fallait souhaiter que non, il avait déjà assez de défauts comme cela.

_Tetsu... Si tu ne me réponds pas, ça va être long,_ lui reprocha Tim, qui devait probablement parler dans le vide depuis leur départ.

_Désolé. Euh... Où tu m'emmènes ?_

_Boire un verre, cette question. Ca n'a rien d'un piège_, s'amusa le livreur, qui ne devait probablement pas encore saisir l'étendue de sa réserve.

Cela l'aurait sans doute beaucoup moins interpellé s'il avait eu quelques éléments en sa possession. Comme le passé de Tetsu, par exemple. Le fait qu'il ait été seul si longtemps... Que même le plus simple des rapports humains était un exercice de funambule pour lui... La relation employeur-employé, il commençait à maîtriser. La relation amicale, c'était déjà plus compliqué... Sans doute parce que Tetsu partait du principe qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. De personne, excepté_ lui_, bien entendu.


	4. L'inconnu

**Je croise les doigts pour toutes les personnes qui attendent les résultats du bac :)**

**Merci pour vos encouragements, tout le monde :)**

**L'inconnu**

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un café tranquille, Tetsu et Tim reçurent leur commande avec joie. Il faisait chaud, aussi un thé glacé était-il le bienvenu. Le libraire était un peu étonné, pour tout dire. Il s'attendait à être emmené dans un bar enfumé et animé. Quelque chose de plus... vivant. Quelque chose en fait, qui correspondrait mieux à l'image qu'il se faisait de son camarade. Là, cela faisait plus salon de thé qu'autre chose, et il n'aurait pas cru que c'était le genre d'endroit que Tim affectionnait particulièrement. Ou peut-être que ce dernier avait délibérément choisi un endroit calme et serein pour le mettre à l'aise ? Cela lui ressemblerait assez, après tout... Tetsu remua inlassablement sa paille dans son verre, jouant ainsi avec les glaçons qui tournaient dans le liquide... Et puis il se dit finalement que quitte à être là, autant y mettre du sien. S'il jouait les taciturnes, il allait paraître grossier. Tim était un gentil garçon et il oeuvrait pour lui faire plaisir, être sympa avec lui était donc la moindre des politesses.

_Dis-moi... _dit-il enfin pour briser le silence, _j'ai cru comprendre que tu as été à ma place il y a quelques temps ?_

_A ta place ?... Ah, tu veux dire à la librairie ?_

_Oui._

_Oui. Quand j'étais encore un gamin, j'y travaillais comme apprenti. Mais après, la fille de Masao a bossé avec lui, et il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi payer deux salaires. Et puis j'ai trouvé du boulot dans cette boîte, assez bien payé d'ailleurs... Ca a arrangé tout le monde._

_Je vois. C'est pour cela que tu connais aussi bien la boutique et son propriétaire._

_Oui, et puis Masao, c'est comme un grand-père pour moi... _avoua Tim avec un sourire nostalgique, _quand j'étais petit déjà, je squattais souvent chez lui... J'étais vraiment un sale gamin. Je pense que c'est aussi grâce à lui, si je n'ai pas mal tourné._

_Qui ? _S'étonna Tetsu qui avait du mal à l'imaginer en mauvais garçon._Toi ? Allons, ne me fais pas rire._

_Je ne dis pas que j'aurais fini chef de gang, bien sûr, _répondit Tim en riant._ Loin de là. Mais j'étais bien parti pour être un type moyen, sans ambitions et avec pas grand chose dans le crâne. Après, je ne dis pas non plus que je suis un futur prix Nobel, mais au moins j'ai un minimum de bagages maintenant._

_Tu n'es pas ingrat, _constata Tetsu.

_Il faut être reconnaîssant envers ceux à qui on doit quelque chose. C'est la base, non ?_

_Effectivement._

_Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu t'intéresses un peu à moi ? _Nota Tim avec un plaisir évident.

_Mais non, voyons, _répliqua Tetsu, gêné.

_Si si. Réfléchis : quand m'as-tu posé une seule question sur ma vie ?_

_Euh..._

Là, Tim marquait un point. Depuis plusieurs mois que Tetsu était là, il en savait pe usur lui. Et tout ce qu'il savait venait de ce que Masao disait ou de ce que Tim, assez bavard, révélait lui-même. Il ne s'intéressait pas assez pour poser des questions. Il ne pouvait nier ce fait. Ce soir effectivement, poussé par l'envie de bien faire, il avait posé une question. Il n'aurait pas cru que son interlocuteur en serait à ce point ravi. Comme quoi, faire plaisir, ça tient à peu de choses, se dit-il. Il devait tout de même reconnaître que ça n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Tim était un garçon avenant et accessible, l'endroit était sympa et il n'avait pas à chercher une excuse pour déguerpir, comme il s'y était préparé. Peut-être qu'il progressait ? Lui qui avait eu tant peur de régresser depuis qu'il était de nouveau seul, il fut content de lui, d'arriver à se maintenir au niveau. Peut-être qu'_il_ serait fier de lui ?

Il ne voyait pas que la joie de Tim, celle qu'il avait à simplement être là, dépassait un peu ce que la logique voudrait. Comment aurait-il pu le voir, du reste ? Tetsu n'était pas un fin observateur, lui. Et décripter les expressions des gens se fait lorsque l'on s'y intéresse, donc... Le jeune livreur pourtant, montrait quelques signes, et ce depuis quelques mois, deson intérêt grandissant pour le nouveau protégé de son 'grand-père'... Peut-être qu'il fallait juste un coup de pouce pour que les choses bougent ? Il n'était pas idiot : il voyait combien Tetsu était renfermé. Et là, il s'ouvrait. Avec Masao, avec certains clients, et avec lui. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Selon lui, il était sur la bonne voie.

_Tu vois ? Mais ce n'est pas un reproche, juste un constat._

_Je suppose que c'est... enfin je suis comme ça, _se justifia Tetsu.

_Oh je sais bien. Ainsi, même Masao ne sait pas où tu vis, et avec qui éventuellement. Mais je suis plus curieux que lui, _lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil signifiant qu'il voulait en savoir plus.

_Ca n'a pas une grande importance._

_De quoi ? L'endroit où tu vis ? Ben si, un peu quand même._

_Ca n'aide pas à connaître quelqu'un, ce genre de détails. D'où on vient, ce qu'on a fait... _fit pensivement Tetsu en se réapproppriant ces paroles autrefois prononcées._ Tout ça, ce n'est rien._

_T'es un type étrange._

_Désolé._

_Je n'ai pas dit que ça me déplaîsait._

Tetsu était peut-être naïf, mais pas complètement idiot. Et la tournure des choses tout comme l'attitude de son 'ami' prit un sens, même pour lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ces choses. Le seul jeu de séduction qu'il avait connu, il ne ressemblait à aucun autre, il avait été presque imperceptible et naturel, et très fort. Pour autant, en ce moment même, il lui semblait expérimenter la même idée, dans un style différent. Et sans être vraiment emballé par cette idée. Est-ce que Tim se moquait ? Plaisantait pour le mettre à l'aise ? Le serveur vint à la rescousse :

_Désirez-vous autre chose, monsieur ?_

_Oui, _acquiesça Tim en montrant quelque chose sur la carte._ Ca là, ça a l'air bon._

_Euh... Je ne bois pas d'alcool, _prévint Tetsu.

_Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer._

_Mais..._

_Tetsu, j'ignore pourquoi tu es si mal à l'aise, mais tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Je ne vais pas te manger, les issues de secours sont à proximité et il ne s'agit que d'un verre, pas d'un examen. Alors fais-moi plaisir : détends-toi, _lâcha Tim avec un sourire rassurant.

_Désolé._

_Tu t'excuses beaucoup..._

_On me l'a déjà dit._

_Qui ça ?_

_Sans importance._

_Ok. Ca fait combien de temps ?_

_Combien de temps que quoi ?_

_Que tu t'es fait plaquer._

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? _S'insurgea Tetsu, piqué par cette remarque.

_Le simple fait que souvent, lorsqu'un inconnu entre à la librairie, tu le dévisages... Comme si tu cherchais quelqu'un. Que certaines choses te donnent une impression de déjà vu... Ce genre de détails qui montrent que ça fait peu de temps que c'est fini._

_Tu crois avoir tout compris ? _Murmura Tetsu entre ses dents avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

_Oh non, je n'ai pas cette prétention. Mais je sais ce que je vois. Alors c'était qui ?_

_Laisse tomber._

_Tu rigoles ? Tu t'intéresses à pas grand chose et à peu de monde. J'aimerais savoir quel est l'être exceptionnel qui a pu t'intéresser assez pour que tu ne l'oublies pas..._

_Arrête ça._

Sa tête allait très certainement exploser. Entre les verres qui se succédaient et cette conversation inutile et qui semblait lui découper méthodiquement le coeur en lambeaux... Y penser, c'était constant. Mais ça se passait dans sa tête, c'était entre lui et ses souvenirs. Là, en parler à voix haute... Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Et certainement pas avec Tim, qui visiblement ne comprenait rien à rien. Ca n'était pas une rupture, ça n'était pas le genre de choses auxquelles on pouvait répondre qu'avec le temps, ça finirait par partir. D'abord, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, cette douleur. C'était la preuve concrète qu'il avait bien vécu tout ça. Si un jour il devait être en paix, c'est que ça n'aurait plus d'importance. Et Tetsu refusait que ça n'ait plus d'importance.

_Ca n'a rien de honteux tu sais. Tomber amoureux, il paraît que c'est dans l'ordre des choses, _fit simplement Tim._ 'Y a pas de quoi être gêné. Et puis oublier aussi, c'est normal. Ca passera, tu verras._

_Je ne crois pas, non,_ répliqua sèchement Tetsu.

_Et puis ce que je vais dire est peut-être un cliché mais enfin, si on t'a laissé tombé, on a fait une erreur. Cette personne devait être aveugle..._

Tim avait lancé sa première attaque franche... Et malheureusement pour lui, ce fut une rreur sur bien des plans. Effectivement même si c'était sans doute sincère et très gentil, c'était un cliché sans nom. Et cela revenait à prétendre qu'il connaîssait tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire. Or, il ne savait rien de rien. Et cette ultime réplique rendit Tetsu presque fou. Il avait mal à la tête -qui commençait à tourner sévèrement d'ailleurs-, le stress lui nouait l'estomac et il sentait qu'il aurait pu fondre en larmes, rien que parce que Tim avait à un moment donné dit à voix haute sa pire crainte : oublier. Il se pencha brusquement en avant à tel point que Tim recula, surpris. Tetsu parla d'une voix presque sifflante, qu'il tentait de maîtriser au mieux :

_Je vais le redire une fois, une seule fois. Ne t'avises plus jamais de supposer ce genre de choses. C'est comme si tu lui manquais de respect. Alors tu oublies ça, et tu n'en reparles pas. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_

_Je... _commença Tim, comprenant qu'il avait manqué de tact. _Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser._

_Je reviens, _fit Tetsu en se levant si brusquement qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre.

_Où tu vas ?_

_Aux toilettes. T'inquiètes pas, je vais revenir._

Aux toilettes, Tetsu passa plusieurs instants à se passer de l'eau sur le visage, autant pour désaoûler que pour se calmer les nerfs. Ca n'était pas la faute de Tim. C'était stupide de s'en prendre à lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il supportait mal sa situation ces temps-ci, que Tim, une personne très gentille, devait en souffrir. Quand il retournerait là-bas, il irait s'excuser. Il s'était emporté bêtement, c'était donc normal.

_Bon sang... _soupira-t-il en voyant son triste reflet dans la glace.

Un homme le bouscula pour accéder au lavabo, visiblement bien involontairement puisqu'ilfit un signe de la main en guise d'excuse. Cela sortit Tetsu de ses rêveries, puisqu'il recula pour le laisser passer :

_Hein ? Oh pardon, allez-y._

L'homme passa devant lui, tête baissée. Un long manteau et une capuche rendait toute distinction impossible à faire. Pourtant il ne pleuvait pas, et il faisait chaud... quel était l'intérêt d'un tel accoutrement ? Question que Tetsu ne se posa pas puisqu'il en s'intéressait pas, rappellons-le. Néanmoins, il y eu quelque chose d'étrange, à cet instant. Une odeur, un geste, il n'aurait su le dire. C'était plus comme... une intuition.

_Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'on se connaît ?_

Visiblement pris au dépourvu, l'homme -ç'en était un, à en juger par sa démarche- referma le robinet et s'enfuit à la hâte sans mot dire, tête baissée, passant devant Tetsu comme une flèche. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps pour réaliser, qu'il était déjà seul. Etrange. Sans doute que son esprit embrûmé lui jouait des tours. Et puis franchement, il avait autre chose ne tête, pour l'heure.

Il retourna donc rejoindre Tim et lui présenta ses excuses, comme convenu. Excuses acceptées évidemment. Et Tim obtint même de le faire rester là pour dîner. Un dîner arrosé, où Tetsu se détendit un peu à mesure que Tim remplissait son verre l'air de rien... Plus le temps passait, plus le jeune livreur confirmait en lui-même ce qu'il voulait. Et il savait que cela serait dur à obtenir. Quoique avec une bonne bouteille de vin, on obtient bien des choses, se dit-il... Seulement, il se leva un instant pour commander à nouveau quelque chose et lorsqu'il revint, Tetsu était avachi sur la table, tête enfouie dans ses bras. Tim le secoua légèrement avant de constater :

_Tetsu ? Mince, il dort. Effectivement, il ne doit pas boire souvent._

_Je vous offre un verre ?_

Une silhouette enveloppée dans un manteau arriva derrière Tim, qui sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et sa voix assez grave savait se faire entendre calmement, au milieu du vacarme ambiant. L'homme s'assit à la table et machinalement, Tim l'imita. Entre eux, Tetsu dormait toujours. Tim essaya tant bien que mal de discerner les traits de son nouvel interlocuteur, mais il ne voyait rien sous cette capuche.

_Euh... Et pour quelle raison ?_

_Juste un prétexte pour vous parler._

_Je vois. Ecoutes mon gars, t'es gentil mais me faire payer un verre par un type dont on ne peut même pas distinguer la couleur de peau tant il est emmitoufflé dans ses fringues, ça m'inspire une confiance toute relative..._

_Vous êtes direct, _remarqua l'homme avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix. _Tant mieux, allons droit au but. Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait boire ?_

_Hein ?_

_Il vous a dit qu'il n'aimait pas l'alcool. Il a bu plus que de raison et s'est endormi. A son réveil, quelle est la suite du programme ? Une personne qui n'a plus toute sa raison est aisément manipulable..._

_Hé ho, on se calme, _s'offusqua Tim en tentant toujours vainement de distinguer son visage._ D'ailleurs si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai jamais eu besoin de saoûler les gens pour avoir ce que je voulais._

_Je n'en doute pas. Vous êtes plutôt beau et visiblement sympathique._

_C'est... merci. Mais vous êtes qui ?_

_Quelqu'un qui va vous rendre un service._

_Comment ça ?_

_Je vais vous donner deux ou trois tuyaux. Cet homme... _commença l'inconnu avec semblerait-il, un brin d'émotion dans la voix maintenant._ Vous vous intéressez à lui, mais vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'il est. Il est bien plus fragile et précieux que vous ne l'imaginez. Il n'est pas de ceux que l'on achète avec un sourire et un peu de gentillesse._

_Ok. Vous êtes son ange gardien, quoi ? _S'amusa clairement le livreur.

_Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire._

L'homme s'écarta pour permettre au serveur de poser les consommations sur la table. Il tendit son verre comme s'il voulait trinquer, mais il le porta à ses lèvres avant même que Tim puisse réagir. Le livreur commençait même à prendre peur. Ce type là... Il était étrange. Et puis c'est déstabilisant, de parler à quelqu'un et de ne pas voir son visage. Il y avait autre chose aussi. Régulièrement, l'homme baissait la tête et tout de suite après, sa voix était troublée. Même s'il ne voyait pas son regard, Tim aurait pu jurer qu'il regardait Tetsu. Le connaîssait-il ? Sans doute, oui, vues ses paroles... Mais qui était-il pour lui ? Et puis cette voix très posée et persuasive, ces termes choisis, cette attitude un peu en décalage avec l'époque...

_Non sérieusement, vous êtes qui ?_

_Je suis venu vous avertir. Je n'ai pas apprécié ce que j'ai vu. Vous l'avez embrouillé juste assez pour que lui-même en arrive à cette extrêmité. Vous savez qu'il est abîmé. Vous savez que si vous le réparez, il viendra vous tout seul. Vous êtes intelligent, je dois le reconnaître. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire._

_Oh parfait. Et alors quoi ? On va se battre ? _Se moqua Tim, ce qui déclencha un rire amusé chez son interlocuteur.

_J'avoue que j'ai été quelque peu bas, ce soir. Je ne suis pas fier de moi. Enfin, demain ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve pour vous. Je me charge de raccompagner monsieur, _ajouta-t-il en se levant et en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tetsu.

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? _S'inquiéta Tim tout à coup.

_Vous aviez soif, pas vrai ? Vous aviez raison : il ne faut jamais accepter un verre d'un inconnu. C'est imprudent._

Au ton de sa voix, on savait qu'il souriait. Tim n'eut que le temps de regarder son verre vide... Et il comprit. Ses paupières se firent lourdes, ses jambes également, et il sentit le sommeil le gagner petit à petit. Bientôt, il vit la silhouette de son interlocuteur se faire floue... Et ce fut le noir complet.

Il était fort tard, lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Le premier dormait, inconscient de tout... Le second s'efforçait de bien le tenir tout ne grimpant les escaliers, comme s'il savait où il allait. Sans doute, puisqu'il alla droit à la chambre de Tetsu et le posa sur son lit. Il se pencha pour vérifier qu'il dormait bien. Son souffle était régulier, tout allait bien. Il n'était pas près de se réveiller. Alors il s'autorisa à rabattre sa capuche, puisque seule la lune serait témoin de sa venue ici. Et il partit à la salle de bain, humidifier une serviette en vue de rafraîchir l'endormi...


	5. Substitut ?

**Merci Museelo (et bonne vacances :) )... Effectivement tu rejettes Adam, ça m'étonne ça XD. **

**J'ai mis un peu de temps à publier ce chapitre, désolée... Entre les autres écrits, mes blogs, la japan expo... Pas évident tout ça :)**

**Substitut ?**

Perdu dans les méandres de quelque rêve improbable, Tetsu distinguait vaguement quelques sensations malgré tout... Il avait chaud... Vraiment chaud, malgré quelque chose d'humide posé sur son front. C'était comme s'il savait qu'il rêvait, il le comprenait bien, mais impossible de se réveiller pour autant. Comme s'il assistait à la scène comme un spectateur, sans pouvoir prendre les choses en main... Ni discerner quoi que ce soit. Ce furent donc des impressions, des hypothèses... Des ressentis. Comme cette main qui parcourait doucement sa joue, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux collés par la sueur sur son front... Une main froide. Gelée, même. Et il avait même la sensation qu'on lui parlait. Seulement, il ne distinguait absolument rien, pas même un mot. C'est en sursaut qu'il se réveilla finalement, vers 4h30 du matin...

Il lui fallut un moment pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Déjà, constater qu'il se trouvait dans son lit alors que la dernière chose concrète dont il se rappellait, c'était d'un bar... Un coup d'oeil au réveil lui apprit l'heure... Et une sensation de fraîcheur attira son attention. Il se mit assis et constata que la fenêtre était ouverte, le vent s'invitant dans la pièce du même coup... Alors il écarta les draps et se leva, l'équilibre incertain, pour gagner la fenêtre. C'était un peu confus... Comment diable était-il arrivé là ? Et où était passé Tim, maintenant qu'il y pensait ? Tetsu s'accouda un instant au rebord dans le but que la fraîcheur de la nuit calme cette véritable sensation de fournaise en lui, probablement due à l'alcool... Quelque chose lui échappait, dans tout cela. Quant à savoir, quoi...

Quelque chose attira son attention, soudain. Il put la voir grâce à la lune qui éclairait suffisemment le lieu. Entre les volets, virevoltant au gré du vent sans jamais se détacher, coinçée qu'elle était... Une plume était là. D'un blanc parfait, d'une douceur incomparable... Il la prit, avant de constater qu'elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux autres. Quel volatile jouait ainsi au petit poucet, ces derniers temps ? S'il s'agissait d'un volatile..

_Bon... et bien je crois que je n'en apprendrai pas plus ce soir... Au lit !_

Il alla se recoucher, incapable de se concentrer assez pour réfléchir... Et le sommeil l'emporta assez rapidement. Assez pour que la silhouette qui se trouvait dans un arbre non loin de la fenêtre heureusement restée ouverte, n'en descende gracieusement -en un bon, semble-t-il- et aille se poser sur le rebord... Elle put ainsi continuer d'observer en toute impunité... et reprendre son manteau, laissé au pied du lit pour cause de départ précipité, lorsque Tetsu semblait se réveiller...

Lorsque Tetsu alla au travail le lendemain, il aurait pu être en meilleure forme. Tout ce dont il se rappellait, c'est qu'il avait fermé les yeux à un moment donné.. et plus rien. Tim l'avait-il raccompagné ? Et sans qu'il ne se réveille, en plus ? Certes le jeune homme était athlétique, mais enfin de là à le porter jusque là... Et d'abord, comment Tim aurait-il pu savoir où il habitait ? Ou bien était-il rentré seul, et sa mémoire devenait-elle un panier percé ?

_Bonjour ! Houla... Tu n'as pas bonne mine !_ Lança Masao en le voyant arriver.

_Bonjour... _

_Ca va ?_

_Un léger mal de tête... Un peu... désorienté. Mais ça va, _assura Tetsu.

_Bon._

Comme chaque matin, Tetsu posa son sac derrière la caisse en songeant au passage qu'heureusement que les clients n'allaient jamais de ce côté, vu le foutoir qu'il y avait... Il se promit d'y mettre bon ordre dans la journée. C'est bizarre... Il se sentait vraiment décallé, aujourd'hui. Comme si les évènements glissaient sur lui et que rien n'ait d'emprise. Non pas que l'alcool ou la fatigue aient un rapport. C'était plus... La sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose... C'était dérangeant, comme sensation. D'autant plus que depuis quelques jours et encore plus depuis cette nuit, l'imagination de Tetsu travaillait ferme. De folles idées naissaient en lui et s'épanouissaient, pour peu qu'il les laisse faire... Il se reprenait en se disant que c'était n'importe quoi, et surtout que tout cela ne servirait qu'à l'enfermer encore dans un espoir dérisoire qui au final, lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Mais peut-on arrêter de penser ? C'est une chose assez improbable... Et tout cela... Tous ces indices... Etait-si fou que cela, que d'imaginer un instant...

_Ta soirée s'est-elle bien passée ?_

_Ma soirée ? _Répéta Tetsu en secouant la tête pour sortir de ses rêveries.

_Tim. Tu étais bien avec lui hier, non ?_

_Ah oui. Oui oui, ça a été._

_Ton enthousiasme me bouleverse, _plaisanta le gérant.

_Que voudriez-vous que je dise ?_

_Rien en particulier._

_Alors tout va bien, _conclut Tetsu en tapotant le long des étagères pour remettre les livres bien droit.

_Cependant..._

_Oui ?_

_Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais j'ai envie de dire quelque chose quand même. Parce que ce sale gamin n'est pas mauvais, et parce que je t'aime bien aussi. Tim... Il n'est pas toujours adroit, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien._

_Qui a dit le contraire ? _Demanda vaguement Tetsu en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

_Je dis juste que si tu dois conserver ce désintérêt flagrant pour tout le monde, alors soit clair une fois pour toute, _s'impatienta le vieil homme.

_Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?_

_Allons Tetsu, tu n'es pas naïf à ce point là. Je le connais. Crois-moi, il est sérieux._

_Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler._

_Très bien ! Je n'ai rien dit !_

Comme cela lui arrivait parfois, le vieil homme remit ses bonnes intentions dans sa poche et alla ronchonner à l'arrière de la boutique. Il reviendrait avec un sourire, calmé, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était la rancune. Mais il voulait bien faire, Tetsu le savait... Et non, il n'était pas si naïf. Il avait bien repéré tout cela... Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Tout cela le mettait assez mal à l'aise, en fin de compte. Quoi de plus logique, finalement ? Si pendant des années personne ne s'est arrêté sur vous, il est normal d'émettre une réserve lorsque d'un coup, quelqu'un semble attiré par vous. A plus forte raison lorsque la place est déjà prise...

Comme prévu, Masao réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, le nez dans un carnet et l'air détendu. Il avait dit ce qu'il pensait après tout, le reste ne le regardait pas... Et s'il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comportement renfermé de Tetsu, il se doutait que c'était sérieux. Pour qu'il soit ainsi, il avait ses raisons. Des raisons que Tetsu lui expliquerait un jour s'il le désirait, mais en attendant, cela ne le conçernait pas. Comme si Tetsu n'était déjà pas assez confus comme ça, Tim passa la porte de la librairie, l'air un peu... enfin disons que son sourire était forcé. Et pour un garçon jovial comme lui, c'était pour le moins étonnant.

_Bonjour !_

_Tiens, bonjour ! _S'exclama Masao, l'air ravi de le voir.

_Je n'ai pas pu tout amener hier, comme je l'avais dit à Tetsu... Voici les deux derniers cartons de la commande._

_Ah oui. Je signe ?_

_Oui, comme d'habitude._

Tetsu jouait à merveille la carte_ 'je suis invisible... si j'y crois très fort, il ne me verra pas'_. Mais évidemment, le regard du nouvel arrivant ne tarda guère à se poser sur lui, tandis que Masao lisait les feuillets et les signait tout à tour... Il s'approcha alors que Tetsu sentait une étagère dans son dos, donc pas de solution de repli...

_Salut..._

_Bonjour._

_Dis... _commença Tim, l'air ennuyé. _T'es bien rentré, hier ?_

_Euh... Oui. Même si j'ignore comment. C'est pas toi qui... ?_

_Je ne crois pas. C'est un peu flou... Je me suis réveillé complètement secoué par un serveur qui disait qu'ils fermaient. Et tu n'étais plus là._

_Tu étais ivre ?_

_Mais non, en plus. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu m'endormir ! _S'exclama Tim, l'air perplexe. _Et juste avant, c'est... flou._

_C'est bizarre... _concéda Tetsu, qui tentait vainement de se rappeller.

_Plutôt. J'ai essayé de t'appeller en rentrant, je me demandais où tu étais passé... Et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas ton numéro._

_Oh. C'est juste._

_Je peux l'avoir ?_

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie où Tetsu vivait un moment crucial. E ndeux secondes plus ou moins, il devait réfléchir à toute vitesse et s'il optait pour le non, trouver une excuse bidon mais cohérente. Bref, se défiler. Parce que si c'était oui, il mettait clairement les pieds dans quelque chose dont il n'osait même pas prononcer le nom... Quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie. Pas avec lui, du moins. Si flatteur que ce soit, Tetsu n'était pas emballé. Alors il se défila, mais l'air si fautif et si rouge qu'il sentit sa crédibilité fondre à vue d'oeil.

_Je n'ai pas le téléphone._

_Sans blague ?_

_Oui._

_Bon... Ton adresse alors._

_Peu importe._

_Tetsu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est dingue, à chaque fois qu'on aborde un peu ce qui te concerne, tu te défiles ! _S'impatienta Tim.

_J'ai du travail. Excuse-moi, _le coupa Tetsu en se faufilant entre deux rayons, sur une échelle histoire d'être tranquille.

_Tu sais, le serveur m'a raconté un truc bizarre, _fit Tim, planté en bas.

_Ca ne m'intéresse pas._

_Même pas de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec nous ? Quelqu'un qui a priori t'aurait ramené ?_

_Quoi ? _S'arrêta Tetsu.

_Du moins, il serait sorti avec toi._

_C'est ridicule. Je ne connais personne._

_Et bien visiblement, quelqu'un te connait._

_Très bien et après ? Je ne me rappelle pas._

_Il y a mieux encore._

Tim avait su captiver son intérêt. D'un point de vue simplement pragmatique, on pouvait effectivement s'étonner qu'une tierce personne ait été là et l'ait ramené, alors qu'à part Tim, Tetsu ne parlait qu'à Masao et à certains clients... D'un point de vue plus... imaginatif, dirons-nous... Le coeur de Tetsu se mit à cogner avec force. Il descendit de l'échelle et se planta face à Tim, en ayant l'air de ne pas paraître trop intéressé par ses propos. Chose peu évidente à faire, parce qu'il avait presque envie de le secouer comme un prunier pour que Tim dise tout sans n'omettre aucun détail.

_Vas-y, je t'écoute, _dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait indifférent._ Et après, tu me laisses travailler._

_Lorsque le serveur nous a servi nos dernières consommations, il aurait vaguement entendu ce gars là qui me parlait..._

_Et toi bien sûr, tu ne te rappelles pas ?_

_Du tout._

_Palpitant, _se moqua Tetsu, qui frémissait d'impatience d'entendre la suite, cependant.

_Ce gars là se vantait d'être ton ange gardien, _lâcha Tim, l'air complètement perdu et un peu hésitant.

_Mon quoi ?_

_T'as bien entendu._

Tetsu ne fut jamais autant déçu qu'à ce moment là. Comme lorsqu'il courait à travers la maison au moindre bruit ou qu'il se retournait dans la rue à la moindre impression... Comme lorsqu'en fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque sentir... L'espoir s'était rallumé de la plus vive des façons. Il y avait simplement cru. Et la déception fut à la mesure de ses attentes. Il aurait presque pu gifler Tim, pour avoir contribué à lui faire vivre cette cruelle sensation. Il déglutit, faisant un effort pour sauver la face. Un sourire crispé apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il dit sur un ton léger :

_Excellent. J'ai presque failli marcher. Mais ne m'en dis pas plus, tu me gâcherais le prochain épisode._

_Je te dis ce que le serveur m'a dit, _s'énerva Tim. _Ce gars était sûrement un dingue, mais les faits sont là._

_C'est ça. Allons Tim, je te prenais pour un garçon sérieux et avec la tête sur les épaules. Voilà que tu te crois dans une série à suspens alors que la solution est affligeante de banalité. Toi comme moi, nous avons trop bu et certains éléments nous ont échappé. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué._

_Sans doute. N'empêche qu'il y avait quelqu'un, _insista Tim.

_Et bien mènes l'enquête et quand tu en sauras plus, averties-moi._

Tetsu le bouscula pour passer et il alla dans l'arrière-boutique, s'asseoir et se calmer. Comment avait-il pu y croire encore ? Il lisait trop, il avait trop d'imagination... C'était... Cette vie, en fin de compte. Cette maison, avec tous ces détails qui lui rappellaient _lui._.. Ces livres qui traitaient de créatures ou d'avantures incroyables, qui avaient toujours une raison de faire le lien avec_ lui_... Ces 'signes' qui s'y mettaient... Tetsu comprit alors qu'il y penserait toujours. Parce que le cadre qu'était sa vie faisait que même parti, _il_ soit encore au centre... C'était ce qui permettait à Tetsu de tenir... Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, Tetsu se demanda si c'était bien ? S'il pourrait continuer longtemps ainsi, alors que le désir de _le_ voir et de _le_ toucher devenait si fort qu'il se sentait prêt à faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui, si cela pouvait lui permettre de coller _son_ visage là-dessus.

_Tetsu ?_

L'interpellé tourna la tête et vit Tim dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Le jeune homme aparaîssait exactement au même moment que sa dernière pensée... Et Tetsu prit peur. Peur de céder, de se jouer de lui juste pour vivre une illusion réparatrice... Ou peut-être d'oublier la personne qui l'avait sauvé. Nul n'est irremplaçable, disait-il toujours. Tetsu pensait que c'était vrai pour tout le monde, sauf pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit vrai. Et s'il devait quitter cette vie, partir d'ici, il n'hésiterait pas.

_Laisse-moi... _implora-t-il presque.

_Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider_, fit Tim en s'approchant. _Je ne suis pas très futé, mais je pourrai peut-être comprendre. Et aider, avec un peu de chance. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive._

_Si tu veux m'aider, alors vas-t-en. Je t'en supplie, vas-t-en, sinon..._

_Sinon quoi ?_

Tim était près, très près. Et en fermant les yeux, Tetsu aurait pu peut-être se laisser prendre au jeu. Lorsque l'on a besoin d'affection et même plus... Un vrai besoin, de celui qui vous dévore de l'intérieur parce que l'on en a été privé trop tôt... Alors il n'y a plus vulnérable. Mais Tetsu garda les yeux ouverts. Et le visage qu'il vit devant lui n'était pas celui réellement présent. Ce fut là que Tetsu sentit que pe uimporte combien il souffrait, peu importe combien Tim était gentil... Il n'était pas lui. Si réconfort il devait donner, il ne serait que temporaire. Il ne comblerait rien. Et malgré tous ses efforts, Tetsu n'avait pas changé sur un point : sa confiance envers les autres était toute relative... Ce moment là lui en fit prendre conscience.

_Ca ne marchera pas,_ dit-il en se levant pour l'éviter. _Ce que tu veux, c'est impossible. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Alors tu vas continuer ton travail, moi le mien et on n'en parle plus._

_Tu es si différent tout à coup..._

_Je sais._

_Qui crois-tu tromper ? Il y a deux minutes tu semblais près à..._

_Ce n'est pas toi que je vois. Tu comprends ça ? Je suis désolé car tu ne mérites pas ça mais... Il y a des gens qui... vous marquent pour la vie. C'est comme ça. Je n'ai aps envie d'être à quelqu'un d'autre._

_C'est ridicule. Tu te comportes comme une gamine qui aurait été amoureuse pour la première fois._

_Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ? Enfin... Pour un morceau de ta phrase, du moins._

Tetsu semblait y voir plus clair. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, non. Mais il savait en revanche ce dont il ne voulait pas. Et il ne voulait pas d'un substitut. Car ce ne serait que ça. Rien d'autre. Et si son imagination était bonne, si vraiment il était observé... Alors il avait vu qu'il était fidèle. Et peut-être qu'il reviendrait vraiment ? Qu'il lui expliquerait pourquoi il ne venait pas directement...

Une silhouette devant la vitrine s'écarta lorsqu'un jeune homme passa. Un jeune homme qui était trop dépité pour s'aperçevoir qu'il était là. Il remonta dans son camion et démarra, et l'homme partit de son côté, après un dernier regard à l'employé du magasin, qui refaisait surface entre les raysons.


	6. Agir

**Je suis ravie lorsque ce que j'écris arrive à toucher ne serait-ce qu'une eprsonne, même un peu. Et sur cette fic, il y a notamment quelqu'un qui est très enthousiaste, et franchement ça me touche :). **

**Merci à toi aussi, Sasa, pour tes reviews toujours longues et détaillées ! :)**

**J'ai apporté beaucoup de soin à la seconde partie du chapitre, parce que je m'imaginais bien la scène. Aussi j'espère ne pas l'avoir gâchée :)**

**Agir**

Voir Tim passer comme une flèche pour rejoindre l'extérieur, et ce sans même lui dire au revoir... Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Masao pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de pas tellement positif. Il avait attendu... Mais même après plusieurs minutes, Tetsu n'avait pas daigné réapparaître. Alors le libraire s'était levé et avait gagné l'arrière-boutique lentement, venant à sa rencontre puisque l'inverse ne se faisait pas. Son employé était assis entre deux cartons, l'air morose. Masao s'était assis sur une chaise qu'il avait approché de lui, et à force de douceur et de compréhension, il avait pu le faire parler un peu...

_Et tu dis que vous ne vous êtes pas disputés ?_

_Non._

_Mais tout de même, tu préfèrerais l'éviter autant que possible, désormais ? _Résuma Masao, qui avait bien compris cela, au moins.

_On peut dire ça._

_Tu lui en veux ?_

_Du tout, _assura Tetsu d'une voix éteinte.

La platitude de son comportement, le manque de couleurs dans sa voix... Tout cela était d'un fatiguant... Masao était une oreille attentive, cela ne lui déplaîsait pas d'écouter et de conseiller ensuite, si possible... Mais pas quand il était le seul à y mettre du sien. Tetsu ne faisait aucun effort pour être compris, pour que l'on ait envie de l'écouter. Parfois, c'était comme si tout lui était égal. Quoi qu'on lui dise, cela glisserait sur lui. C'est l'impression que Masao en avait. Comment aider, même un tout petit peu, si Tetsu refusait d'être plus clair ? Fatigué, Masao enleva ses lunettes un instant pour se frotter les yeux, et il soupira d'un air las :

_Tetsu, on a déjà dû te le dire, mais tu es d'un compliqué... Enfin quoi, je croyais que tu l'aimais bien !_

_Je l'aime bien. Je crois._

_Bon. On fera avec. Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu..._

_Masao-san, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, _le coupa Tetsu soudainement.

_Dis tout de suite que je suis un vieux sénile ! _Plaisanta l'autre.

_Bien sûr que non. Ecoutez... Quand vous m'avez accueilli ici, chose dont je vous suis redevable, _expliqua Tetsu avec soin, _vous n'avez rien voulu savoir à mon sujet. Et ça m'a bien arrangé, je dois dire. Quoiqu'il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire... Mais le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, parce que vous ne savez pas qui je suis, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. _

_Explique-moi alors._

_Tout ce qu'il vous faut savoir, c'est que Tim n'est pas le fond du problème. En d'autres circonstances, qui sait... ? _Fit Tetsu en se disant que même autrement, il se voyait mal avec quelqu'un d'aussi coloré quand lui était si terne. _La vérité, c'est que lorsque mes pas m'ont amené ici, je sortais du moment le plus... chargé, de toute ma vie. Et peu importe combien de temps s'est écoulé... Rien ne change._

En fait de clarté, Masao n'était pas vraiment comblé. Ces paroles là, elles étaient énigmatiques... Expressives pour qui était au courant de la teneur du problème -en l'occurrence ici, seulement Tetsu-, mais bien mystérieuses et incomplètes pour le commun des mortels. Néanmoins, Masao crut saisir ce qui somme toute, était l'essentiel. La faute à l'âge, à l'exprience, à sa capacité à comprendre autrui... Un peu de tout cela, sans doute.

_Elle devait vraiment être exceptionnelle... _murmura-t-il pensivement.

_Qui donc ? _Demanda Tetsu.

_La personne avec qui tu étais. En évoquant cette période... les rares fois où tu l'as fait, tu as une telle expression... Tu veux bien me raconter un peu comment elle... où plutôt comment il était ?_

Un autre jour, Tetsu se serait braqué et la conversation aurait cessé ici même. Pourquoi alors, aujourd'hui, ne le fit-il pas ? D'ordinaire, rien que l'idée d'évoquer cette période à voix haute lui aurait semblé insupportable. Mais là... Peut-être qu'en parler, mettre quelqu'un au courant, lui prouverait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Car chaque jour qui passait devenait de plus en plus commun, le ramenant progressivement à ce qu'il était avant, selon lui. Comme si le reste n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ce qui n'était pas tolérable. Et puis Masao n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était... Tetsu devait le reconnaître... Il était digne de confiance ? Sûrement. Sans aucun doute, même. C'était un homme bon et altruiste. Qui mieux que lui pouvait écouter simplement ce qu'il avait à dire ? Même s'il ne savait par où commencer. Tetsu jugea préférable de fixer le sol. S'il croisait le regard de son interlocuteur, cela le déstabiliserait certainement. Il pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et commença doucement :

_Je ne saurais pas vraiment quoi dire... C'était... Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Rien n'avait de sens, avec lui. Ou plutôt si, au contraire. Tout était prétexte à discussion, à confrontations de points de vue... Les choses les plus élémentaires étaient remises en cause avec une facilité déconcertante, _se rappella-t-il en souriant malgré lui._ Aucune limite, aucun préjugé. Juste de l'écoute et de l'attention, et l'envie de connaître._

_Une personne originale,_ comprit Masao.

_C'est le mot, je crois. Tout chez lui était minuté, semblait-il. Le moindre de ses gestes. Sa façon de tenir un verre, d'effleurer les cordes de sa guitare... De prendre une cigarette... De tourner les pages d'un livre... Tout était si gracieux que ç'en était ennivrant. _

Tetsu expira longuement, dans le but de conserver un calme apparent. En-dedans, c'était déjà plus chaotique. Son coeur battait la chamade et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il n'aurait sur dire avec exactitude si ce qu'il venait d'avouer était bien ou mal. D'un côté, cela lui donnait l'impression réconfortante que ça avait été bien réel, et que ce qu'il avait connu était quelque chose de fort rare... De l'autre, apr le simple fait que cela n'était plus, c'était toujours une souffrance. A l'instant, Tetsu repensa à la phrase qu'il avait entendu le jour de son départ. L'idée consistait à ne pas déplorer le fait que ce soit fini, mais se réjouir d'avoir vécu cela. Sur le coup et jusque là, Tetsu y pensait, trouvant que c'était très sage et juste. Sage, sûrement... Juste, en fin de compte... Il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. A quoi sert d'avoir connu cela si c'était pour toujours chercher quelque chose qui s'en rapprocherait, même un petit peu ? Aucun intérêt. S'il y avait bien une fois où Adam s'était trompé, ce devait être celle-là... Des siècles après, la voix de Masao s'éleva prudemment :

_Pourquoi est-ce fini ?_

_Pour certaines raisons... _murmura Tetsu, al gorge serrée. _Nous n'étions déjà pas supposés nous rencontrer, alors..._

_Mais c'est arrivé._

_Oui._

_Si vous n'étiez pas censés vous rencontrer une première fois... Mais que c'est arrivé quand même... Peut-être qu'une seconde fois se produira, _dit simplement Masao avec douceur.

_Certains jours, j'y crois plus fort que tout, _reconnut Tetsu en souriant maladroitement._ D'autre fois, je me dis que je perds ma vie à attendre... Mais ma vie n'a jamais eu aucune valeur, alors je ne perds sans doute rien... _conclut-il pensivement.

_Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!_

_Elle n'avait d'importance que parce qu'il m'en a donné. Il brillait tant qu'il arrivait même à m'éclairer... J'ai vécu dans le noir si longtemps que j'ai cru devenir aveugle, les premiers temps... Il rayonnait. Vraiment._

_Comment s'appellait-il ?_

L'exercice s'était déroulé sans encombres. Mieux que Tetsu ne l'aurait cru. Jusque là. Il en avait déjà dit beaucoup. Plus, ce serait au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait plus rester là sans rien faire, en fait. Il se disait qu'il devait revenir, il lui en voulait même, de ne pas se montrer... Mais en définitive, Tetsu devait reconnaître... Qu'avait-il fait pour lui ? Quelle raison avait-il de revenir ? Il fallait agir, il serait temps... Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un peu égoïste : il le voulait là, tout de suite. En parler ne servait à rien. Il se braqua donc, seulement maintenant.

_Je ferai mieux d'aller travailler, _décrèta-t-il en se levant.

_Tetsu... _murmura doucement Masao en le retenant par le bras. _Dis-moi au moins son nom..._

_A... Adam, _articula Tetsu, pour la première fois à haute voix.

_Adam ?_

_C'est ça._

_Je ne sais pas si quand je le verrai, je devrai remercier Adam d'avoir apparement contribué à faire de toi l'homme que tu es, ou si je devrai le haïr pour t'avoir laissé seul..._

_« Quand vous le verrez » ? _souligna Tetsu.

_Il reviendra. Tu en parles avec une telle foi... Il reviendra._

Le sourire et l'air paisibles du vieil homme était si troublants que Tetsu eut une folle envie d'y croire. Il aurait même pu tomber dedans à pieds joints, si la douleur d'avoir prononcé son nom ne lui vrillait pas l'estomac. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Comme si en prononçant son nom, Adam allait apparaître là, comme par magie. Ridicule. Parfaitement infondé. Chassant tant bien que mal l'air assuré de Masao lors de ses dernières paroles, Tetsu alla se jeter corps et âme dans le travail. Il ne fut jamais plus efficace. Il commplit le travail de la semaine en quelques heures, si bien que le soir venu, il était éreinté. Au point que si on lui avait présenté un lit, il se serait endormi aussitôt, à n'en pas douter. Mais dormir était le dernier de ses projets.

Il rentra à la maison d'un pas assuré et plus tard que prévu, déterminé à mettre ses pensées en exécution. De toute façon il n'y avait que lui là-bas, donc il ne serait pas ridicule. Il ne serait pas non plus plus désespéré que maintenant. Alors il n'avait rien à perdre. Il courait presque, dans les dernières rues. Si bien qu'il arriva épuisé, en nage et essoufflé. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches grinçantes et se rua dans le salon, où comme par hasard, la fenêtre était ouverte. Fenêtre fermée le matin, il avait vérifié trois fois ! Cette fois, plus de doutes... Tetsu abandonna son sac sur un fauteuil et se planta au milieu du salon. Il resta là un instant sans bouger, et puis brusquement, il parla d'une voix forte :

_Montrez-vous ! Allez ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Ce que vous faites est ridicule ! J'ignore pourquoi vous agissez ainsi... C'est encore un de vos tours stupides, pas vrai ? Vous allez me sortir une belle théorie sur le bien fondé de ces pratiques ! Moi, ça me lasse ! Que diriez-vous d'un peu plus de normalité ? Et de courage, aussi ! Allez, ne soyez pas timide !_

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, à deux doigts de se gifler tout seul. Quelle incorrection ! Il pria de tout son coeur pour que seuls les murs l'ait entendu. Jamais il ne lui avait à ce point manqué de respect. Fanfaronner comme cela... qui croyait-il être ? Il se mordilla la lèvre, nerveux. Bien qu'aucun mouvement n'ait eu lieu, il poursuivit son monologue, un ton en-dessous cette fois :

_Pardon... Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais vous le savez. Aussi vrai que vous savez combien je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai pas mérité ça. Vous vouliez que je continue... Mais comment puis-je y parvenir si vous rôdez ainsi ?_

Pathétique. Peu importe combien il y avait passé de temps... Au final, même absent, même simple fruit de son imagination, Adam gagnait. Il avait toujours gagné. Quant à sa dernière phrase... De toutes, c'est elle qui sonnait le plus faux. Dite ainsi, elle signifiait que Tetsu était d'accord avec cela. Qu'il souhaite vivre sa vie et que tout cela l'incommodait. Alors que non. Si inconfortable que soit la situation actuelle, Tetsu était prêt à la supporter indéfiniment, si cela devait être son seul lien avec lui... Plus fort, il reprit :

_Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, pour que vous refusiez de me voir ? Vous aviez dit que vous reviendriez. J'ai attendu. J'ai employé chaque jour à être quelqu'un de meilleur. J'y suis arrivé, je pense... Je ne mérite pas ça. Je ne crois pas. Avez-vous peur que je ne vous laisse pas partir une seconde fois ? Je ne peux pas nier que j'agirai ainsi..._

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne. A crier comme cela dans le salon en fixant la fenêtre ouverte... N'importe quoi. Pathétique, désespéré, ridicule. Entre autres. Parles aux anges et n'entendre que le bruit fatiguant du vent dans les arbres comme seule réponse. Et continuer à parler, quand bien même personne de tangible n'est là. Tetsu perdait probablement l'esprit. Fatigué et brisé, comem à chaque fois qu'il s'autorisait un peu d'espoir et qu'il s'évanouissait, Tetsu se retourna et marcha jusqu'au canapé. Il n'y était jamais allé, puisque ce n'était pas sa place. Mais ce soir, il avait besoin du moindre détail. Une cigarette allumée, qu'il posa dans une soucoupe... Sans doute un pélerinage dans sa chambre plus tard... Et pour l'heure, s'étendre sur ce canapé. Et fermer les yeux, se laisser gagner par le sommeil... Et prier pour que demain soit un jour meilleur... C'était son meilleur plan, si cette voix n'avait pas brisé le silence, tout à coup :

_Tu es bien impétueux, Tetsu. Je n'ignorai aps ce trait de ta personnalité. Et comme les autres, il me plaît._


	7. Retrouvailles

**Choisir quelle sera la réaction de Tetsu au final, je l'avais fait depuis longtemps donc je m'y suis tenue, alors j'espère que ça ira :).**

**Retrouvailles**

Les yeux de Tetsu s'ouvrirent en grand d'un seul coup. Il avait négligemment posé son bras au-dessus de son front lorsqu'il s'était installé, et il n'osait pas le retirer. Dans un premier temps, il crut que cette fois, il avait définitivement perdu l'esprit. Certains jours, il y croyait si fort qu'avec un peu d'imagination, il lui semblait sentir son odeur ou l'entendre déambuler ça et là dans la maison. Alors il crut que son imagination lui jouait encore un de ces tours. Un fameux tour, cette fois... Parce que cette voix, ces quelques mots... Ca semblait tellement réel. A tel point que ce simple geste de tourner la tête pour voir si oui ou non il y avait bien quelqu'un, il ne trouva pas la force de le faire tout de suite. La déception serait trop grande, cette fois. Pourtant, cette voix... Ce timbre à nul autre semblable qui résonnait au fond de ses entrailles... Il fallait qu'il sache. Mais bon sang, pourquoi son corps s'obstinait-il à refuser de bouger ?!

_Regardes..._

Cette fois... Ou bien il était définitivement bon pour l'asile, ou bien il ne rêvait pas... Il avala difficilement sa salive, sa gorge semblant se rétrécir et s'asècher d'un coup... Il en avait des palpitations. Un peu maladroitement, il murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

_Je n'ose pas..._

_N'est-ce pas toi qui demandait un peu plus de courage, il y a quelques minutes ?_ Fit la voix, à peine ironique.

Avec une lenteur démesurée, Tetsu ôta son bras de son visage. Il inspira profondément, comme s'il se préparait à plonger, et il tourna la tête sur le côté. Une silhouette, aisément distincte malgré la pénombre, se dessinait au milieu du salon. Une silhouette, une odeur si familières... C'était comme si le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds et le faisait descendre dans un tel tourbillon qu'il en avait des vertiges. Tetsu se redressa vivement, scrutant cette silhouette avec un mélange d'appréhension et de fol espoir. L'autre fit un pas. Il sortit un petit object carré et métallique de ses manches trop longues, qu'il approcha du chandelier présent sur la table basse. Un peu de lumière fut apportée à la pièce.

Tetsu arrêta même de respirer. Devant lui, à quelques pas à peine, accroupit devant la table, il était là. Il portait un long manteau à capuche, presque une cape qui lui donnait l'allure d'un noble français du XVIIIème siècle. Il ne manquait que le haut de forme. Devant ses épaules, de longues mèches, plus longues encore que dans ses souvenirs, tourbillonnaient librement. Son visage était légèrement rosi par la flamme de la bougie qui dansait devant ses yeux, mais ses prunelles n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat sombre. C'était vraiment lui. A l'instant même où Tetsu, après qu'il l'eut détaillé, en fut convaincu... Ses yeux se voilèrent et quelques larmes s'échappèrent le long de ses joues creuses. Par-dessus la bougie, un bras se tendit. Tout le corps du nouvel arrivant se pencha pour éviter la brûlure de la flamme et ainsi, permettre à sa main d'atteindre la joue de Tetsu, afin d'essuyer le témoignage de son émotion. Une main glaciale.

_Vous... _articula Tetsu avec peine. _Je ne rêve pas, pas vrai ?_

_Absolument pas._

_C'est bien vous ? Je ne peux pas le croire._

_Pourtant c'est bien moi, _assura l'autre avec chaleur.

_On dirait..._

Les doigts d'Adam délaissèrent la joue de Tetsu pour monter jusqu'à son front. Tetsu trésaillit, se demandant s'il devait l'arrêter ou au contraire, se délecter de ces sensations indescriptibles... Adam lui sourit et murmura, comme pour le convaincre :

_Si j'écarte cette mèche de cheveux, je verrai cette petite cicatrice que j'ai moi-même soigné... Elle doit encore être visible..._

_C'est vous... _murmura Tetsu, convaincu.

_Bien sûr._

_Ah, _fit simplement Tetsu, à court de vocabulaire.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais, _releva Adam, visiblement amusé.

_Et vous attendiez quoi ?_

_Au vu de ton monologue de tout à l'heure, je m'attendais à ce que... Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui : que tu me passes un savon. C'est cela que l'on dit, non ?_

_Oui, c'est bien ça qu'on dit, _acquiesça Tetsu, s'étonnant lui-même de ne pas être plus réactif. _Et... Je m'étais imaginé cette scène des dizaines de fois, vous savez... Juste pour savoir ce que je dirai ou ce que je ferai._

_Et tu avais envisagé cette absence de réaction ?_

_Non... Je pensais vous crier dessus comme jamais..._

_Pourquoi m'aurais-tu crié dessus ? Parce que je suis parti ?_

_Parce que vous n'êtes pas revenu,_ corrigea Tetsu. _Ou à moitié._

_A moitié ?_

_C'était vous, pas vrai ? Ce type l'autre soir, au restaurant... Tim m'a raconté._

_Tu aimerais que ce soit moi ?_

_Je n'ai plus aucun doute : c'est bien vous,_ soupira Tetsu, en souriant malgré lui_. Il n'y a que vous pour répondre à une question par une autre question._

_Cela dit, je peux tout t'expliquer, _commença Adam, avec l'intention visible de tout lui raconter. _Voici comment j'ai..._

_Quelle importance !_

Ironie du sort : par le passé, Tetsu avait longtemps souhaité des explications, qu'Adam parle un peu plus. Il avait lui-même provoqué ces situations et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait détourné l'attention d'Adam lorsque ce dernier se décidait enfin à lui répondre. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes, pas vrai ? Aujourd'hui, certes Tetsu désirait ces explications... Mais sur la liste de ses priorités, ce point n'arrivait qu'à la seconde place, malgré tout. En premier, il y avait ce désir enfantin en quelque sorte, et presque vital àcet instant. Il se leva, contourna la table et se planta devant Adam, qui parut particulièrement surpris.

_Tetsu ?_

_Allez-y._

_Que suis-je supposé faire ?_

_Vous êtes censé me serrer aussi fort que possible et me dire que je vous ai manqué, murmura Tetsu, _qui se fichait bien d'avoir l'air désespéré.

Docile, Adam passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui et ainsi le serrer contre lui. Tetsu frémit. Parce qu'Adam était froid, qu'il s'agisse de ses mains ou de son torse, même à travers ses vêtements. Et parce que c'était Adam. Il était dans ses bras. Il y était et il aurait fallu un tremblement de terre pour qu'il en sorte de lui-même. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et se perdit dans le parfum indescriptible que dégageait ses cheveux... L'étreinte était une chose, mais Tetsu se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas tout. Dans le passé, ils avaient été un peu plus loin. Deux fois. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit, il n'aurait pu le nier. Mais il était trop bien ainsi, sans la moindre envie de bouger. Et puis la voix d'Adam murmura :

_Tu m'as manqué._

_La spontanéité, ce n'est pas notre truc, à vous comme à moi, _souffla Tetsu, un peu déçu de le voir accéder à ses requêtes de façon si détachée.

Adam le repoussa un peu et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, comme s'il avait été vexé de ce ton railleur. Il planta son regard dans le sien et Tetsu y vit un tel sérieux qu'il n'osa rien dire. En détachant chaque mot, Adam assura :

_Tetsu. Tu m'as manqué. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point._

_Si vous dites ça... _

_Je suis désolé. Je savais que je devais partir et j'ai quand même... Je n'aurais pas dû c'est vrai, mais... _se rattrapa Adam, visiblement troublé. _Je n'ai pas contrôlé grand chose, lorsque j'étais avec toi. _

_Quelle blague ! Vous contrôliez tout, oui ! _S'esclaffa Tetsu.

_Je peux t'assurer que non, loin de là. J'ai tellement regretté de t'avoir fait de la peine..._

_De la peine ?_

_Oui._

_De la peine. Si ça n'avait été que ça, alors ça n'aurait pas été bien grave, _lâcha Tetsu, les poings serrés.

_Je ne comprends pas._

_La peine, _commença Tetsu en se blotissant à nouveau contre lui, _on s'en remet, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais le vide ? Le manque... Le désespoir... L'impression d'être fendu en deux et d'avoir perdu l'autre partie... Finalement, il n'y a rien de pire que la solitude. _

_Je ne te serres pas trop fort ? _Demanda Adam, incapable de trouver quelque chose à répondre à cela.

_Pas encore assez._

Il ne pouvait le voir, et pourtant Tetsu manquait là un spectacle des plus intéressants et instructifs. Le visage d'Adam, d'ordinaire si impassible et habitué au sang-froid, était à présent troublé. Il n'ignorait pas la difficulté qu'avait causé son départ pour son petit protégé... Il n'ignorait pas grand chose, pour tout dire. Mais même s'il donnait l'impression de toujours tout dominer, il y avait des choses qu'Adam ne comprenait pas. Nul n'est infaillible, après tout. Et tout commençait à se mélanger un peu... Les paroles et l'attitude de Tetsu avaient un effet assez fort sur sa personne. Un effet aux varitions multiples et contradictoires... Trop occupé qu'il était à tenter d'y voir un sens, il ne s'aperçut pas que les mains de Tetsu remontaient dans son dos et atteignaient ses omoplates... Elles se figèrent à cette hauteur et le libraire sembla surpris. Il continua lentement sa progression, en appuyant un peu plus fort dans le dos d'Adam, puis il s'arrêta et recula pour le voir :

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que... ?_

_Il y a beaucoup de choses... _murmura Adam en s'écartant d'un coup d'épaules, l'air gêné. _Beaucoup de choses se sont produites. Je t'expliquerai en temps voulu._

_Ça ne fait rien. Vous êtes là et le reste n'est pas important._

_Détrompes-toi... _fit Adam d'un air sombre, toujours en évitant de croiser son regard.

_Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir posé cette question, mais... Vous ne restez pas, pas vrai ?_

_Non._

Tetsu inspira bruyamment. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si cette réponse le surprenait ou comme s'il avait attendu autre chose. C'était Adam, après tout. Cette constatation seule aurait dû suffir à tout expliquer. Adam n'était pas de ceux qui vivent une existence normale, il ne fallait pas perdre ce fait de vue. Il n'avait pas d'attaches, il n'était même plus humain !

_Tetsu ?_

_Je me contrôle, _assura-t-il avec un sourire trop grand pour être honnête._ Tout va bien. Je vais vous perdre une seconde fois, mais ça va aller. Bon Dieu, non ! _S'exclama-t-il en sentant que cette fois, il ne le supporterait pas. _Ca n'ira jamais ! _

_Calme-toi Tetsu. Je reviendrai, _assura Adam après hésitation.

_Quand ? Dans 6 mois ?! _

_Non. Chaque nuit, par exemple._

_La nuit ? _S'adoucit Tetsu. _Oui remarquez, ça vous ressemble..._

_Toi et moi, c'est la nuit qu'on a vécu et qui nous a rapproché. Je préfère être là à ce moment. Et par ailleurs, tu es occupé la journée._

_Cette excuse facile n'est pas de votre niveau, _se moqua Tetsu.

_Cette perspicacité m'a manqué. Ca... et d'autres choses aussi._

Trop heureux, trop soulagé, trop ivre de joie, Tetsu perdit de cette perspicacité ce soir là. Il s'abandonna totalement à la joie de ces retrouvailles en n'ayant plus en tête que cette donnée : il le verrait régulièrement. Peu importe pourquoi, peu importe ce qu'il avait pu faire tout ce temps et ce qui le retenait ailleurs... Ce soir, Tetsu ne voulait qu'être heureux. Il l'avait retrouvé, il était là, près de lui, et le reste n'avait pas la moindre importance. Tandis qu'il revint de la cuisine, théière en main, il vit avec émotion Adam s'asseoir dans le canapé et se saisir de sa guitare. A plus tard les questions, leur heure viendrait bien assez tôt.

Adam était chez lui. Ou ce qui ressemblait le plus à son foyer, pour lui. Ce toit... et Tetsu... Pourtant, il avait mal agi. Encore. Il avait dit de façon précipité qu'il serait là, alors que tout cela ne dépendait pas que de sa personne. Il avait occulté tout un pan de ce qui constituait désormais son existence... Et il y a quelques minutes, il avait bien failli se faire pincer. Tetsu était trop malin. Adam ne se donnait pas deux jours avant d'être assailli de questions. Pourtant, la seule chose qui comptait, alors qu'il commença à jouer sous le regard émerveillé de son protégé, c'était qu'il se sentait bien. A sa place. Avec la meilleure compagnie qui soit. Il était rentré.


	8. Un parfum de bonheur

**Pourquoi un vampire, Shimono ? XD**

**Ca fait plaisir de te voir de retour, Museelo (et félicitations ! :) ). Désolée que tu n'aimes pas Adam ;(**

**Un parfum de bonheur**

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, Tetsu avait bien dormi. Sans rêves ni cauchemars, sans agitation, sans difficulté d'aucune sorte. Un vrai sommeil réparateur. Il se réveilla alors que le jour commençait à s'installer doucement, parfaitement reposé, si ce n'est cette douleur à la joue. Forcément, il s'était endormi par terre sur le tapis, la tête calée contre son bras. Il s'étira et son dos se rappella douloureusement à son bon souvenir. On n'a pas idée de s'endormir dans une position pareille...

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était seul dans le salon. Un instant, stupidement, il crut avoir rêvé. Jamais il ne fut autant ravi de voir autant de mégots dans le cendrier, témoignage de la venue d'Adam. Où pouvait-il être maintenant ? En voulant se relever, Tetsu s'appuya par terre et sa main rencontra quelque chose de poisseux, d'assez désagréable au toucher. Intrigué, il regarda de plus près. Du sang. Un peu séché, mais versé il n'y a pas si longtemps, visiblement. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder son coude, ses bras ou encore ses jambes. Il s'était peut-être cogné ? Mais à première vue, il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure récente. Il alla se préparer machinalement, un peu inquiet. Adam était-il blessé ? Mais d'abord, est-ce qu'Adam pouvait seulement saigner ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question... Il lui demanderait, la prochaine fois. Car bizarrement, malgré le fait qu'Adam ait disparu sans lui dire au revoir, Tetsu n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il le reverrait la nuit prochaine. Pas le moindre. Adam était un homme de parole, alors il reviendrait. La journée serait longue en attendant, mais Tetsu sentait son coeur déborder d'allégresse, aussi résolut-il de prendre son mal en patience.

En chemin, Tetsu n'eut aucune de cessensations étranges qui lui étaient familières. Il n'était pas suivi, ni même observé. Bon bien sûr, ça n'avait jamais été que des impressions, mais aujourd'hui, il ne sentait rien de tel. Il sourit, se disant que maintenant qu'il était revenu, il se montrait à visage découvert... Simplement, pourquoi tant de mystères ? Non pas qu'Adam soit un livre ouvert habituellement, mais... « Habituellement » ? Tetsu l'avait connu pendant un infime laps de temps. Quelques jours, tout au plus. Et il croyait le connaître. Mais que savait-il de lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé, parce que fidèle aux préceptes d'Adam, ça n'était pas important. Il paraît. Il arriva à la librairie avec le coeur léger cependant et une bonne humeur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Jamais, puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien désiré de sa vie. Et il avait passé des mois entiers à espèrer son retour, ce qui était chose faite. Avoir ce que l'on a longtemps voulu procure un bien-être incomparable...

_Bonjour !_

_Tu m'as fait peur ! _Sursauta Masao, qui tournait le dos à l'entrée. _Un jour, tu finiras par me tuer !_

_Ne dites pas ça, voyons ! Je m'en voudrais !_

_Vas savoir... Tu hériterais peut-être du magasin ? _Fit le vieil homme avec un clin d'oeil.

_Hein ?!_

_Ah, il y a quelques commandes à préparer. _

_Euh... Je m'y mets, _acquiesça Tetsu, chamboulé par cette plaisanterie.

_Mais avant ça, est-ce que tu pourrais monter les nouvelles étagères ? Ca va être long, j'aimerai t'aider mais je crois que je suis trop vieux pour ça, désormais._

_Je m'en occupe !_

Tetsu alla se débarasser de ses affaires, non sans se demander si cette plaisanterie n'en était vraiment qu'une... Oui, sûrement. Masao l'aimait bien, il le savait, mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus... Il alla donc au fond du magasin pour laisser libre court à ses talents de bricoleur... Talents avérés par ailleurs, puisque lorsque l'on mène une vie si esseulée que l'avait été celle de Tetsu, la débrouillardise est un art de vivre. Il remonta ses manches et s'y attela sans tarder, toujours d'excellente humeur. En fait, il travaillait de façon machinale, puisque son esprit n'était absolument pas ici. Au bout d'un certain temps, Masao apparut derrière lui, commentant :

_C'est joli._

_Quoi donc ?_

_Ce que tu fredonnes. L'air est joli._

_Ah ? Je ne me suis pas aperçu que..._

_C'est agréable de te voir ainsi. Depuis que tu es là, c'est la première fois que tu chantonnes en travaillant._

_Ah oui ?_

_Oui... C'est inattendu, mais c'est bon de te voir ainsi, _remarqua le vieil homme, visiblement ravi.

_Merci..._

_Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

_Non... Non pourquoi ? _Bafouilla Tetsu en rougissant, ce qui manqua de crédibilité.

_Parce que si tu avais dit oui, j'aurais immédiatement voulu savoir. Savoir ce qui te rend si joyeux. Je te jure que j'ai souvent souhaité te voir ainsi._

_Je..._

En fait, il n'aurait pas fallu le pousser de beaucoup. Testu était dans un tel état qu'il aurait bien voulu monter sur le toit avec un mégaphone pour dire qu'il était bien ! C'était à ça que ça ressemblait alors, la joie ? Il l'expérimentait pleinement aujourd'hui, et la sensation était agréable. Il pourrait bien s'y habituer rapidement... Et puis c'était Masao. C'était son... ami, il pouvait bien le définir ainsi. Son protecteur également, d'une certaine façon. Est-ce qu'on ne se raconte pas ce genre de choses, entre amis ? Comme Tetsu n'avait qu'une idée purement théorique de ce genre de relations, il ne savait pas trop, en fin de compte. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, puisqu'une troisième personne arriva sur les lieux :

_Bonjour !_

_Tim ? Mais on ne voit plus que toi, ces temps-ci ! _Plaisanta Masao.

_Oh, je dérange ?_

_Mais non, grand nigaud. Tu es toujours le bienvenue, tu le sais bien !_

_On est vendredi, c'est pour ça..._

_Vendredi ? Oh mais oui, déjà ! Tu ne travailles pas ! _S'exclama Masao, se souvenant que lors de son jour de repos, il n'était pas rare que Tim passe ici en tant que client.

_Et oui... Euh, Tetsu est là ?_

_Mais oui, il est juste... Ah ? Il était là il y a encore... Il doit être dans le coin de toute façon._

Masao se racla la gorge, très gêné. Derrière lui, les planches et outils étaient laissés en plan, et son protégé s'était royalement éclipsé avec discrétion. Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, mais quant à ne rien laisser paraître devant Tim... Il s'excusa et sauta sur une cliente qui attendait à la caisse, bien content de se défiler. Tim en profita pour aller au fond, à l'arrière-boutique. Il y trouva un Tetsu qui semblait vaguement chercher quelque chose dans tout ce fourbi.

_Tetsu ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Voilà, je peux te parler ?_

_Attends. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je peux parler avant, moi ?_

_Bien sûr. Vas-y._

_Voilà... Ecoutes... Je voudrais m'excuser. Je t'ai sans doute, par mon attitude, laissé croire que... enfin tu as cru des choses et... Si j'avais été clair, ça nous aurait évité ça._

_Tetsu, tu vas dire une connerie, _l'arrêta Tim, qui voyait d'ici l'issue de la conversation.

_Non, au contraire. J'aurais dû le faire avant. Ecoutes, tu es quelqu'un de bien, je n'en doute pas. Mais tu ne pourras jamais avoir ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas intéressé._

_Tu aurais le droit de dire ça si tu m'avais laissé une chance..._

_Mais tu l'as eu. On a dîné..._

_Un dîner où tu fuyais plus qu'autre chose. Tu n'as jamais voulu me connaître._

_Je n'en ai pas besoin._

Tetsu était assez dur, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, s'interpose maintenant. Même avant, il n'aurait pas dû... Il n'aurait jamais dû se lier ainsi avec lui. Et maintenant qu'Adam était là, il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre. Tim devait le comprendre, ou bien il se montrerait plus ferme encore. Mais cette soudaine froideur et indifférence irritèrent le jeune livreur :

_Tu préfères t'enfermer dans tes psychoses, sur un truc pas réel. Mais moi je suis réel. Et contrairement à quelqu'un, je ne t'ai pas abandonné._

_S'il te plaît, ne parles pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, _marmonna Tetsu, blessé par cette remarque.

_Je sais que tu as souffert._

_Et ça va mieux._

_Quoi ? _

_Regardes-moi, _fit Tetsu en souriant. _Demandes à Masao-san. Je vais parfaitement bien. A la seconde où je te parle, là, je suis comblé._

_Et d'où vient un tel revirement ?_

_Devines..._

_Je vois... _comprit Tim. _Cette fameuse personne..._

_Exact. Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas seul et abandonné. C'est gentil à toi de t'en faire, mais tout va bien._

_Ca ne te dérange pas, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il a bien pu faire tout ce temps où tu n'étais pas avec lui ?! _

_Il m'en parlera. Maintenant, on a le temps._

_Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il restera ?_

_Je n'en ai pas la certitude bien sûr, mais..._

_Si ça se trouve, il va partir encore et cette fois, tu ne t'en remettras pas ! _

_Tais-toi._

_Mais ça ne te dérange pas ?? Il peut donc aller et venir comme ça dans ta vie, en te laissant en miettes... Et il n'y a aucun problème ! _S'écria Tim, presque vexé qu'un sinistre individu trouve grâce aux yeux de Tetsu, alors que lui n'y arrivait pas quoi qu'il fasse.

Cet échange devenait quelque peu virulent, et Tetsu commença à se sentir mal. Et même, il en voulait à Tim, maintenant. Depuis le réveil, il planait presque... Et maintenant, il avait un doute. _'Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il restera ?'_. Cette phrase sonnait désagréablement juste à ses oreilles. Et Tim avait parfaitement raison, inutile de se leurrer : si Adam disparaîssait du jour au lendemain, Tetsu le vivrait très mal... Pour avoir introduit doute et angoisse en lui, Tetsu lui en voulait vraiment. A cela, s'ajoutait un réflexe naturel qu'il avait toujours eu : si on l'attaquait, il sortait les griffes. Il s'en était trop pris pendant toute sa vie pour se laisser faire. Et le ton, les mots de Tim ressemblaient à une attaque. L'heure de prendre des gants était passé.

_Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, c'est clair ? Je me fous de ce que tu penses, et je me fous même de ce que tu ressens ! Que tu viennes ici parce que Masao t'aime bien, soit ! Mais moi je ne suis pas obligé de t'apprécier. Alors maintenant tu t'en vas, cette partie du magasin est réservée au personnel !_

Assez peu cohérent, puisque ce fut en fait Tetsu qui passa devant lui et sortit. Mais l'idée était là, et à voir le visage de Tim, elle était bien passée. Tetsu savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ces gens qui lui avaient cherché querelle à certains moments, puisque Tim n'était pas de ceux-là... Mais il espèrait qu'en se montrant ainsi avec lui, Tim aille voir ailleurs. S'il avait su que cela lui créerait tous ces problèmes, il n'aurait pas répondu à sa gentillesse, lorsqu'il était arrivé ici...

La journée passa assez vite, finalement. Il y eut beaucoup de clients, beaucoup de choses à faire à droite et à gauche. La bonne humeur de Tetsu revint vite, très vite. Et pour la première fois, il ne détachait pas son regard de l'horloge fixée au mur, impatient qu'il était d'en avoir fini, de rentrer et de le retrouver... Masao s'en était évidemment rendu compte, et cela le faisait beaucoup rire. Comme il était réellement ravi de le voir si surexcité, son bon coeur prit le dessus une heure avant la fermeture :

_Tetsu, vas me ranger ça au fond, et après tu pourras partir._

_Mais ce n'est pas l'heure..._

_Oui mais tu vas user mon horloge à force de la regarder comme ça,_ remarqua l'homme en riant.

_Euh..._

_Allez, files ranger ça, et dans deux minutes, tu seras dehors !_

_Merci !_

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Bon, il n'était que 18h et Adam ne serait sûrement pas là avant quelques heures, mais dans la maison, Tetsu pourrait laisser libre court à son sourire béat et son impatience, sans se dominer. Cependant, il s'appliqua consciencieusement au rangement de quelques ouvrages abîmés et à réparer, qu'il posa sur une table dans la réserve, prêt à s'y atteler le lendemain. Et Masao vint le rejoindre tout à coup, aussi surexcité que lui :

_Tetsu !_

_Oui ? J'ai... Et bien que vous arrive-t-il ?_ S'étonna Tetsu en le voyant ainsi, lui qui normalement était aussi flegmatique qu'un britannique.

_On te demande._

_Où ?_

_Dans le magasin, espèce de nouille !_

_Ah, c'est encore cette vieille dame..._

_Mais non, c'est un homme._

_Un homme ? _Répéta Tetsu en cessant toute activité.

_Un homme, oui. _

_Comment est-il ?_

_Ma foi, je ne suis pas un expert, mais je pense qu'il doit s'agir de la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vu. Un client a même manqué la marche en sortant, trop occupé qu'il était à le regarder, _avoua Masao, entre l'amusement et la fascination.

_C'est... _murmura Tetsu, les yeux pétillants et le coeur battant à tout rompre.

_C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?... Adam ?_

_Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

_« Bonjour monsieur, si votre employé a terminé la tâche qui lui incombe, me permettez-vous de l'attendre ici ? ». Sans rire, de quel siècle il débarque ? _Plaisanta le vieil homme.

_Ce n'est pas drôle._

_Tetsu ? _Relava Masao, hilare maintenant._Tu es tout rouge._

_Je sais bien !_

_Et bien vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais y aller de toute façon !_

_Merci !_

_Tu l'as déjà dit. A demain. Ne sois pas en retard, _fit-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Adam qui était là, au milieu de son deuxième endroit préféré après la maison. Au milieu des livres. Ses deux passions réunies, pour ainsi dire. Tetsu se fit un instant la réflexion qu'à aucun moment, il n'avait dit à Adam où il travaillait. Preuve -une de plus !- qu'Adam le savait déjà, donc... Il y avait des choses à éclaircir... Mais pour l'heure, Tetsu était bien trop heureux de le voir là, et ce d'autant plsu qu'il ne l'attendait pas si tôt.

_Bon... Bonsoir..._

_Bonsoir, Tetsu. J'espère ne pas te déranger dans ton travail ?_

_Oh ben... Non, j'avais terminé, alors... _

_Tant mieux._

_Bon... On y va, alors ?_

_On y va, _répondit Adam en souriant.

Ils sortirent tandis que Masao croisa les doigts pour que son protégé ne souffre plus. Selon lui, Tetsu avait suffisemment souffert, même s'il ne savait pas trop en quoi consistait sa vie avant... Quant à savoir si cet homme là était un bon choix, il ne pouvait le dire avec seulement deux minutes de rencontre... Mais à cet instant, il était ce dont Tetsu avait besoin. Alors Masao serait de son côté, tant qu'il en irait ainsi...

_J'espère ne pas avoir mal agi ? _Demanda Adam alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.

_Quand ça ?_

_En venant te chercher... Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée ? _S'inquiéta-t-il si timidement que Tetsu trouva cela comique.

_Si ! Enfin je veux dire... Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir avant plusieurs heures, alors..._

_J'avais trop hâte de te revoir, _rétorqua Adam simplement, chose qui faillit faire tomber Tetsu du trottoir.

_Je crois que je vais pleurer, _avoua-t-il un peu stupidement, tant ces sensations joyeuses l'assaillaient.

_Ai-je dit quelque chose... ?_

_Vous n'avez pas changé ! Hé !_

_Quoi ?_

_C'est la première fois que je vous vois dehors ! _Réalisa Tetsu. _Je viens d'y penser !_

_Les données ont changé, par rapport à avant... _répondit Adam en fixant le sol. _Je ne suis... plus pareil._

_Mais vous êtes toujours..._

_Mort. Oui. En quelque sorte._

_« En quelque sorte » ? _répéta Tetsu sans comprendre.

_Tu verras._

_Admettons. Je me demandais... Est-ce que vous saignez ?_

_Pourquoi cette question ?_

_Et bien... J'ai trouvé du sang sur le sol du salon... Et ce n'est visiblement pas à moi, alors..._

_Ce n'est pas très important._

_Adam... _soupira Tetsu. _Ce petit jeu est-il un privilèges que vous m'accordez ou bien tout le monde a-t-il droit à votre attitude évasive ?_

_..._

_Tiens, c'est la première fois que vous ne trouvez rien à répondre,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. _Alors, ce sang ?_

_C'est le mien, _avoua Adam, visiblement nerveux.

_Bon. Mais vous vous êtes soigné, au moins ?_

_Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas._

_Adam, j'ai... des dizaines de questions à vous poser._

_Je vais y répondre._

_Vous êtes sûr de ça ? _Demanda Tetsu, l'air soupçonneux.

_Je ferai de mon mieux._

_Nous disposons de toute la nuit ?_

_Moi oui. Pas toi._

_Bien sûr que si._

_Réfléchis,Tetsu. Tu travailles chaque jour. Si la nuit tu restes éveillé, combien de temps tiendras-tu à ce rythme ? Tu dois forcément dormir._

_Mais je ne vais pas dormir alors que vous êtes là ! _Objecta le libraire. _Sans ça, je vous verrai quand ?_

_Dormir est nécessaire..._

_Bon et bien je dormirai en quittant le travail, quelques heures, et vous me réveillerez en arrivant, voilà, _répondit Tetsu sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Ce n'est pas une vie très..._

_Peut-être, mais c'est la mienne, _répliqua fermement Tetsu, qui ne transigerait pas sur ce point, tandis qu'ils arrivaient à destination. _Et n'orientez pas la discussion sur autre chose. Nous y sommes. Et vous répondrez à mes questions, n'oubliez pas ?_

_Oui..._

Adam était très amusé. Tetsu ne savait pas être autoritaire. Il disait ce genre de choses en regardant ailleurs, d'une voix peu convaincante qui plus est... Mais cela plaîsait à Adam. Il voyait que Tetsu était à l'aise avec lui, puisqu'il s'autorisait ce genre de choses... Comme il le lui avait dit un jour, il était loin d'être celui qui dominait l'autre, finalement... Ils empruntèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, Tetsu ouvrant la marche.

_Tetsu ?_

_Oui ?_

_Je me le disais cette nuit en te regardant dormir... Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée._

_Quoi ? Aïe !_

Tetsu en avait raté une marche. Déjà que l'escalier était dangereux... Fort heureux, Adam le rattrapa et il y eût plus de peur que de mal. Mais Tetsu en avait le teint cramoisi et le coeur qui menaçait de lâcher. On n'a pas idée de dire cela... C'est plus qu'un compliment ou une marque d'affection, ça. C'est énorme. Et Adam l'avait dit sereinement, logiquement... Alors que Tetsu n'avait jamais espéré entendre cela un jour. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il n'avait pas juste rêvé ? Comme il restait sans réagir, Adam crut qu'il s'était blessé dans cette chute pourtant enrayée :

_Tu t'es fait mal ? _s'inquiéta-t-il.

_Non mais... Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de dire ce genre de choses ?!_

_C'est la vérité, je crois. Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?_

_Bien plus que ça, _avoua Tetsu en souriant.


	9. Ce que je suis

**Ayé ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté sur cette fic... Il faut dire que la nouvelle m'a bien occupé, le temps de la lancer et puis je ne voulais pas avancer celle-là trop vite, je veux en profiter xD. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîra :)**

**Ce que je suis**

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon, Adam et Tetsu savouraient le simple fait d'être ensemble dans cette pièce... Tout semblait être redevenu comme avant. L'un assis dans le fauteuil, préparant et servant le thé... L'autre dans le canapé, sa guitare près de lui. C'était parfait. Il n'y avait besoin de rien d'autre. Tetsu n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point son retour changeait tout pour lui. Il avait fait naître une chaleur au creux de son ventre, qui s'attisait au rythme des paroles et des regards qu'Adam lui lançait... C'était sans doute le bonheur, ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus. Le visage de marbre d'Adam laissait passer plus d'émotions, visiblement. Plus qu'à une certaine époque. L'on y voyait par exemple, une certaine intensité. Son regard, lorsqu'il écoutait parler Tetsu, lorsque ce dernier lui racontait sa vie et son travail, était attentif. Il buvait ses paroles. Le monde à l'envers.

_J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, que tu me lisais ce fameux livre... ou que l'on prenait le thé ici même... _murmura Adam pensivement.

_Pour moi, ça semble s'être passé il y a une éternité..._

_Les souvenirs sont flous pour toi, je suppose..._

_Non, _rectifia Tetsu, avec un pincement au coeur._ Mais votre absence a étiré le temps à un point à peine croyable..._

_Pour moi aussi, ce fut long..._

Ce genre de choses, ces phrases toutes simples qu'Adam disait toujours avec une telle facilité... Cela avait le don de faire battre le coeur de Tetsu un peu plus vite. Cela avait toujours été le cas, et cela continuerait tant qu'Adam serait là. Il devenait évident, à ce moment là, que Tetsu aurait du mal à contenir certaines choses indéfiniment. Lorsqu'Adam était parti, il n'avait pas pu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Et même maintenant qu'il était de nouveau revenu, il se taisait encore. Pourtant, le brasier prenait place peu à peu en lui, à mesure des minutes qui s'égrènaient en compagnie d'Adam. Est-ce que ce dernier en était au même point ? Difficile de dire ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser... Quoi qu'il en soit, certaines choses devaient être clarifiées avant de faire le grand saut.

_Adam, il y a une chose que je me demande..._

_Nous y voilà._

_Il le faut bien. _

_Je t'écoute, _dit Adam, qui semblait toutefois contrarié.

_Ca a commencé quelques temps après votre départ... Ces étranges sensations._

_Comment cela ?_

_Peut-être même que cela a été immédiat. Mais j'était trop bouleversé pour y prêter attention tout de suite, _commenta Tetsu en se reprenant, pour ne pas repenser à cette noire période._ J'ai eu sans cesse... Cette impression d'être suivi. Le matin, lorsque je partais travailler. Le soir, lorsque je rentrais ici. Et parfois, je me sentais observé... _

_Je vois._

_Etait-ce vous ?_

_..._

_Adam... _s'agaça Tetsu, devant son mutisme. _L'autre soir, lors de mon dîner avec Tim... Il n'a pas pu rêver cet homme qui m'a apparement ramené. C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?_

_C'était moi._

Cela prouvait au moins deux choses. D'abord, que Tetsu n'était pas fou. Il avait cru que le chagrin lui avait complètement retourné la tête, après le départ d'Adam. Et ainsi, qu'il avait rêvé, trop espèré que ses hallucinations soient vraies. Et ensuite, cela démontrait qu'Adam n'était jamais bien loin. Toujours près de lui, d'une certaine façon. C'était flatteur... Cela n'enlevait en rien la peine qu'il avait ressentie tout ce temps, mais savoir qu'Adam n'était pas passé à autre chose, c'était réconfortant. Mais cela soulevait une autre question, forcément :

_Pourquoi vous cachiez vous ? Si vous étiez là, pourquoi ne vous montriez-vous pas ?_

_Cela m'était interdit._

_Cela vous était... Je rêve ! _explosa Tetsu.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Vous étiez là, très souvent, à quelques pas de moi et je ne le savais pas ! Vous auriez pu me faire signe ! _Continua Tetsu, réalisant du même coup que c'était la première fois qu'il perdait son sang-froid devant lui.

_Mais je l'ai fait. Puisque je n'avais pas le droit de venir te parler, j'ai essayé d'être plus subtil..._

_Les plumes ? _Comprit Tetsu, comme un flash.

_Exactement._

_Vraiment trop subtil pour moi... _soupira Tetsu.

_Désolé._

_Mais pourquoi vous a-t-on empêché de venir me parler ?_

Adam marqua une pause. Il était passé maître dans l'art se toujours s'en sortir par une pirouette. Il ne disait que ce qu'il fallait, quand il le décidait. Et Tetsu s'en contentait, parce que comme il l'avait appris, les explications et le reste, les 'pourquoi' étaient supperflus. D'habitude. Aujourd'hui, il allait falloir en apprendre plus. Qu'avait-il fait, pourquoi était-il là maintenant si auparavant, il n'avait pas le droit ? En regardant Tetsu, Adam comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le dire, et après tout, comment espèrer rester tranquillement là à faire comme si de rien n'était ? Tetsu avait le droit de savoir. Même si après, difficile de prévoir sa réaction.

_Tu te souviens lors de notre première rencontre, je t'ai dit avoir été envoyé ici pour une bonne raison ?_

_Oui... _se rappella Tetsu. _Pour apprendre de vos erreurs. Comprendre ce que vous aviez perdu..._

_Exactement. _

_Alors vous étiez là pour une bonne raison également, cette fois encore ?_

_Tu y es._

_Une raison qui n'incluait pas de me voir ?_

_Pas exactement... _murmura Adam, visiblement embarrassé.

_Mais dans ce cas, alors pourquoi venir tout de même, sans vous montrer ? _Demanda Tetsu, un peu perdu.

_Ca, ça m'était permis._

_Je n'y comprends plus rien. Quelle genre de 'mission' ou de devoir vous a-t-on collé sur les bras ?_

_La plus belle qui soit. La meilleure que l'on ait pu me donner._

Adam avait prononcé ces quelques mots d'une voix basse qui, alliée à son timbre naturellement grave, suffisait à donner des frissons à Tetsu. Il se reprit en se disant que si cela continuait, il allait s'émoustiller pour rien, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse. Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas, mais enfin... Ces quelques paroles énigmatiques ayant fait leur effet, Tetsu ne manqua pas de remarquer le discret sourire, très doux, qu'affichait Adam. Ainsi que cet air songeur... Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire, au juste ? Il sentit qu'il était sur la bonne voie, qu'Adam était lancé, près à tout lui dire... Il fallait profiter de ses bonnes dispositions.

_Alors quoi ? Dites-le..._

_Tetsu... Il y a des choses que tu préfèrerais ne pas savoir._

_Je sais encore ce que je veux. Je veux la vérité._

_Elle ne te plaîra peut-être pas. Ce que je suis est... Il faut l'accepter._

_Adam, vous êtes drôle, _remarqua Tetsu en riant nerveusement_. Lorsque je vous ai connu, vous étiez une sorte de... fantôme. Croyez-moi, qu'importe qui vous êtes, je saurais l'accepter._

_Je dois y aller, _dit Adam en se levant brusquement.

_Quoi ? Vous aviez dit avoir toute la nuit !_

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de..._

_Je commence à en avoir assez ! _Éclata Tetsu, à bout de nerfs. _Vous étiez là et en même temps, vous ne vous montriez pas !... Vous deviez être là et à la fois non ? C'est quoi, ce bazar ? Etre ici avec moi, c'est une corvée ? Une obligation ? Quoi ?_

_Non ! Je t'interdis de dire de telles choses ! _Le coupa Adam, comme effrayé.

_Mais que suis-je censé penser ? _Se radoucit Tetsu, comprenant qu'il allait un peu loin.

_Ecoutes-moi. Lorsque j'ai dû partir, ne vas pas croire que ça a été facile. Quand je revenais d'habitude, les fois d'avant, je pouvais penser aux choses vues et vécues... 'Apprendre', comme tu l'as dit. Mais après t'avoir rencontré... Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle souffrance... Celle de t'avoir quitté. Je n'ai plus pensé qu'à une chose : revenir. Te retrouver. Tu n'aurais même pas dû savoir que j'étais là, non loin de toi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'approcher..._

Tout en parlant, Adam s'était approché de lui et il encadrait son visage de ses mains. Il était sincère. Et Tetsu n'ignorait pas combien prononcer chacun de ces mots était une toute nouvelle expérience pour cet homme venu d'ailleurs. Il semblait ne rien ressentir, l'impassibilité était toujours de mise sur son visage... Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais eptit à petit, Tetsu se rappella... Adam riait. Adam semblait ému. Embarrassé. Troublé. Triste. Content. Il avait vu jour après jour, ces émotions se refléter sur son visage, pour son plus grand bonheur. La sincérité était visible, l'émotion aussi. Tetsu se calma immédiatement, comprenant que sa colère passagère était moins due au fait de ne pas savoir, que par la peur de le perdre à nouveau.

En le voyant si près de lui, le libraire réalisa que depuis son retour, il s'était bien comporté. Néanmoins, après avoir entendu cela et surtout, à voir le visage d'Adam à deux centimètres du sien... Une violente envie de contenter certaines pulsions qu'il avait en lui le prit. Il n'y avait rien de plus désirable qu'Adam dans ce monde, c'était un fait avéré pour lui. Un fait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à nier. Il avait été d'abord fasciné par cet être, intrigué puis amusé aussi, d'une certaine façon... Il lui avait provoqué de bien étranges sensations. Mais ce soir, surtout, il le voulait.

Alors il se hâta d'agir, avant qu'Adam ne revienne à son idée première, à savoir s'en aller. Bientôt, ses lèvres se scélèrent à celles, froides mais douces de son compagnon. Il sentit Adam répondre à ce baiser sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, un peu comem si à une seconde près, de toute façon il aurait lui-même pris l'initiative. Souvent, Tetsu avait repensé à ces rares baisers qu'ils avaient eu. Il se souvenait de chaque détail, quel qu'il soit. Mais c'était encore meilleur que dans ses souvenirs. Adam ouvrit la bouche afin d'aprofondir le baiser, laissant ainsi son souffle chaud s'insinuer en lui. Chaud, contre toute attente, puisque tout était froid en lui. Pour la première fois, Tetsu avait le sentiment qu'il ne saurait pas s'arrêter. Ses mains parcouraient son dos, sa nuque sans s'arrêter, cette envie dévorante semblant s'emparer de lui. Il n'aurait définitivement pas pu s'arrêter, sans ce détail qui lui ramena les pieds sur terre. Arrivé aux omoplates d'Adam, il sentit quelque chose... Comme une excroissance, une petite bosse de chaque côté... C'était rapeux, il le sentait à travers la fine chemise d'Adam. Il se rappella alors l'avoir déjà senti la veille... Le sentant s'attarder à cet endroit, Adam rompit le baiser. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et murmura :

_Je ne te savais pas si entreprenant, Tetsu..._

_Désolé ! _Rougit-il._ Je ne suis... Mais tu es la tentation incarnée !_

_'Tu' ? _Releva Adam, véritablement surpris. _Spontanément ! Quelle bonne surprise !_

_Oh ! Je n'y ai même pas fait attention !_ Remarqua Tetsu, en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

_C'est que c'est naturel. Je suis heureux. Tu arrêteras peut-être de me traiter avec autant de respect, maintenant... _

_Sûrement pas. Mais soit. Je te tutoierai._

_J'en suis heureux, _fit Adam en souriant.

_Adam... _continua Tetsu en passant sa main à l'endroit qui l'intriguait. _Ca..._

_Ca... C'est mon secret. C'est l'explication à tout. La raison de ma présence. Et ce que je suis._

_Je... Qu'est-ce que..._

Tetsu sentit quelque chose tout à coup, pris dans le vêtement d'Adam. Quelque chose de doux, d'agréable au toucher. Intrigué, il le détaché et le ramena sous ses yeux, entre eux deux. Une plume. Un peu plus courte que les précédentes, mais tout aussi belle et douce. Une... plume ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, alros que son autre main continuait inlassablement à toucher cette bosse étrange dans le dos d'Adam... Ce dernier sourit doucement.

_Tu es un homme d'une rare intelligence, avec un sens aigu du détail et de l'observation. Tu t'en doutes. Tu n'y crois pas car cela te semble impossible. Mais toi et moi savons que le fantastique peut être une réalité._

_Ca ne se peut pas, _murmura Tetsu, croyant qu'il divaguait.

_Et pourtant je suis là._

_Ce sang..._

_J'ai encore du mal. Il s'en échappe toujours un peu quand... Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, ce n'est qu'un peu de sang. _

_Montre-moi, _balbutia Tetsu, visiblement sonné.

_Tu es sûr ?_

_Oui, je suis sûr._

_Bien. Alors recule-toi._

Tetsu se recula de trois pas, la plume serrée entre ses mains comme s'il voulait s'accrocher à quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, et sa respiration s'accéléra sous l'effet de l'impatience et de l'appréhension. Adam baissa les yeux, évitant soigneusement son regard en ce moment crucial. Et tout se passa en une fraction de secondes, presque trop vite pour les pauvres yeux d'humain qu'avait Tetsu. D'abord, le visage d'Adam se crispa légèrement, comme si c'était difficile... Ensuite, un craquement se fit entendre. Comme.. Un craquement d'os. Et il se répéta plusieurs fois, à tel point qu'il fit frissonner Tetsu. Et un autre bruit, un craquement encore, eut lieu. Différent... Car il s'agissait plus d'un bruit de tissu que l'on déchire. Il se répéta également, et soudain un son bref, comme celui d'un grand éventail que l'on agite et qui produit du vent, parvint à ses oreilles. Et elles étaient là. Aussi incroyables que cela puisse paraître, elles étaient là. Deux ailes de chaque côté d'Adam. Deux ailes grandes, qui dépassaient largement la taille de leur hôte... D'une blancheur immaculée, qui laissaient échapper quelques plumes qui tombaient au sol, elles étaient là... Dans le salon qui sembla soudain plus petit. Tetsu ne le vit pas, mais de fines gouttes de sang ternirent la blancheur de certaines et allèrent se figer sur le sol.

Les yeux démesurément ouverts, et le bouche ouverte plus grande encore, Tetsu levait la tête pour voir leurs pointes... Il n'arrivait même pas à cligner des yeux, ni à se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'était bel et bien réel. Deux magnifiques et impressionnantes ailes venaient de 'sortir' d'Adam.


	10. L'ange gardien

**Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews... Et désolée Shimomo, le vampire ce sera pour une autre fic XD**

**L'ange gardien**

Tetsu avait semble-t-il perdu l'usage de la parole. Et quand bien même il aurait retrouvé cette faculté, il n'aurait absolument pas su quoi dire. Que dire en effet, face à un tel spectable ? Quel mot aurait été le plus adapté à une telle situation ? Tetsu n'en connaissait aucun. Ce qu'il venait de voir était fou, incroyable, inimaginable... La liste était longue, pleine d'adjectifs bien fades comparés au merveilleux de la chose. Ca existait vraiment ? Tetsu était un jeune homme qui avait toujours vécu dans un rationalisme radical. C'était blanc ou noir, c'était ainsi et pas autrement... Et les créature diverses et autres mythes, très peu pour lui. Sa rencontre avec Adam avait bouleversé pas mal de convictions, c'était un fait. Mais là... On allait loin. Lorsqu'il émit un son, il s'arrêta et déglutit, sa bouche était aussi sèche que du carton.

_Vous… Tu… _se reprit-il vaguement.

_Oui ?_

_Tu es… magnifique._

Adam fut déconcerté. Il se tenait presque penaud -si tant est qu'on puisse l'être, vue sa situation qui lui conférait un charisme indéniable- au milieu du salon. Il osait à peine bouger, tant il redoutait la réaction de Tetsu. Il avait tout envisagé : qu'il s'enfuit en hurlant, qu'il prenne peur, qu'il n'accepte pas... Mais ça... Ca ne faisait pas partie de ses prévisions. Tetsu avait soufflé ces mots avec sincérité, dans un ébahissement réel. Et Adam n'en revenait pas. Ca pour un commentaire... Il en fut presque irrité, tant il en trouvait pas normale la platitude de la réaction de Tetsu :

_Oh je t'en prie…_

_Absolument… magnifique… Et…_

_Oui ? Quoi ? _S'inquiéta Adam en le voyant pâlir à vue d'oeil.

_J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. _

_Oh… Viens là !_

Ses jambes tremblaient. Il faut dire que pour un être humain normalement constitué, cela faisait beaucoup en peu de temps. C'était Adam, ça : tout chambouler en un claquement de doigts. Sauf que là, il y était allé un peu fort. Entre son retour, ses aveux déguisés, ses mystères et maintenant ça... Tetsu se laissa guider jusqu'au fauteuil où il se laissa tomber, content de ne plus avoir à se souvenir de comment tenir debout. Il savait bien qu'il était censé avoir une réaction plus vive, tout de même. Un cri, au mieux. Un étonnement bien visible. Un enchaînement de questions. Quelque chose, quoi. Mais franchement, le premier mot qu'il avait pu avoir en tête avait été celui-ci : magnifique. Car c'était bel et bien le cas, aussi. Adam et sa classe naturelle, multipliée par cette fabuleuse aura. Ces ailes blanches qui contrastaient avec ses vêtements toujours noirs et son habituel air sombre... Un mélange savoureux qui le rendait parfaitement irrésistible. Encore plus qu'avant, si tant est que cela soit possible.

_Je ne sais même pas… ce que je suis censé dire… J'ai des tonnes de questions à formuler, pourtant aucune ne me vient._

_Tu comprends ce que je suis ? _Demanda Adam, debout devant lui.

_Oui…_

_Tu as peur ?_

_Comment cela serait-il possible ? _Fit vivement Tetsu, réveillé par cette question.

_Veux-tu que je m'en aille ? _Continua Adam avec crainte.

_Non ! Non, enfin ! Quelle idée !_

Le plus comique là-dedans, c'est que Tetsu le regardait comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Son visage était perplexe, témoignage du fait que cette idée ne lui avait en aucune façon traversé l'esprit. Ce calme troubla Adam, qui ne sut comment réagir. Est-ce que Tetsu comprenait bien de quoi il était question, ou bien était-il trop choqué pour réaliser ? N'e nrevenant toujours pas, Adam murmura non sans un sourire rassuré :

_Tu es extraordinaire… Tu n'as même pas crié. Et c'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air effrayé… N'importe qui à ta place aurait réagi autrement._

_Je ne sais pas comment je suis supposé réagir, Adam… Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, ça c'est sûr._

_Tant mieux…_

_Je peux… toucher ? _Demanda Tetsu qui depuis quelques minutes, lorgnait les ailes.

_Bien sûr._

Adam s'assit sur la table basse, devant Tetsu. Le haut de son corps pivota sur le côté, de façon à amener l'objet de la curiosité de Tetsu à portée de ses mains. Mains que Tetsu suspendit en l'air, d'ailleurs. Il n'osait pas aller au bout de son geste, malgré la permission d'Adam. C'était un peu idiot. Ca n'allait pas le mordre ni disparaître en fumée, pourtant. Mais s'il les touchait. S'il les sentait sur sa peau... Cela voudrait dire que c'était vrai. Et que ça impliquerait un tas de choses. Bien sûr, il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'il aurait la vie dont il rêvait avec Adam. Mais tout de même, ça pour un obstacle...

Il finit par se décider et sa main se posa sur l'aile droite. Elle s'enfonça légèrement dans le plumage, ce qui surprit Tetsu, qui ne pensait pas cela si épais. Mais c'était d'une douceur... Il se dit que dormir contre une telle chose devait être merveilleux. Et cette pensée le fit rougir : comme si c'était le moment de penser à cela ! Le revers de sa main passa lentement sur ces petits concentrés de douceur aussi beaux à regarder qu'à toucher. C'était réel. Peu importe qu'il ait toujours cru que ce genre de choses n'existait pas : c'était pourtant là et bien là. Magnifique. Sur ses genoux, la plume prise dans le vêtement d'Adam trônait, semblable à toutes ses soeurs. Tetsu la regarda et constata, comme pour assimiler le tout :

_Ce sont les même que j'ai trouvé…_

_Ce sont les miennes._

_Tu es venu…_

_Aussi souvent que j'ai pu,_ termina Adam.

_Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas manifesté ? Autrement que par des signes, je veux dire._

_Tu te sens capable d'écouter ?_

_Je suis… sonné. Mais je ne réalise pas encore ce que je vois, je crois. Cependant, je peux entendre. J'ai tellement souhaité que tu me parles de toi que peu importe les circonstances, je peux tout entendre, a_ssura Tetsu, qui sentait qu'il fallait saisir cette occasion.

_Soit, _fit Adam, visiblement tendu._ Tu te souviens un peu des raisons qui expliquaient encore ma présence ici-bas malgré mon… geste désespéré d'autrefois ?_

_Oui... _murmura Tetsu, qui avait du mal à détacher son regard des ailes.

_La logique aurait voulu qu'au bout d'un certain temps, je sois de nouveau renvoyé ici. Pour apprendre, encore. Et méditer sur ce que j'ai perdu. Pourtant, quand je suis parti la dernière fois, la suite ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu._

_Non ?_

_C'est logique. Ma 'visite' précédente n'avait rien à voir avec celles d'avant. Je crois que… Je n'avais plus rien à apprendre, peu importe que je recommence dix ou vingt fois. Qu'aurais-je pu connaître qui soit plus enrichissant que toi ?_

_Adam…_

Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de propos que Tetsu retrouverait un semblant de sang-froid et de réflexion. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant... Et alors que test urevenait lentement de sa surprise et que les mots avaient de nouveau un sens, quelque chose le frappa. Une chose qui ne datait pas de maintenant, mais du retour d'Adam et qu'il ne remarquait que maintenant seulement. Un détail infime avait changé dans l'apparence d'Adam. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui le rendait plus... humain. Plus chaleureux, en quelque sorte. Adam l'avait toujours été. Tetsu ne s'était jamais arrêté à son apparence austère, ses paroles mystérieuses et parfois rares, sa froideur au premier abord... Il le voyait tel qu'il était : un être gentil. Mais c'était comme si... Comme si maintenant, tout le monde aurait pu le voir. Quelque chose comme ça. Il semblait être capable d'éprouver et surtout de montrer tout un tas de choses qu'il ne faisait pas à leur première rencontre. C'était exaltant, en quelque sorte.

_Je n'ai pas pu le cacher, tu sais… Je suis mauvais comédien. 'On' s'est vite rendu compte qu'il m'était impossible d'être là et de continuer comme je le faisais depuis qu'on me l'avait dit... Je ne pouvais me faire à l'idée que je ne te reverrai plus. Tu me manquais déjà à peine t'avais-je quitté._

_C'est vrai ? _Murmura Tetsu, incrédule.

_N'en doutes pas, _affirma Adam avec tendresse._ Le manque était tel que tout devint rapidement insupportable. Jusqu'ici, ma vie dans cet autre monde n'avait été que résignation, acceptation et rédemption... Je n'avais pas de désir propre. Tu as amené autre chose. Et je ne voulais pas perdre cela._

_Alors…_

_Alors on a jugé que j'avais assez payé. En comparaison de mes pêchés, j'avais assez donné. Alors on m'a donné la chance de revenir. Différement, cette fois. Pour accomplir la plus merveilleuse tâche que l'on aurait pu me confier._

_Quoi… Ca ne se peut pas... _murmura Tetsu d'une voix blanche, se faisant l'effet d'être le personnage d'un livre romanesque.

_Tu as compris._

_Vous êtes…_

_Je suis là pour toi, _termina Adam avec une certaine agitation._ Je n'étais pas censé me montrer, je devais m'assurer que tu allais bien… Mais je suis un tel égoiste… _avoua-t-il, visiblement peu fier de lui. _Je voulais que tu saches que j'étais là . Que je veillais sur toi. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu puisses penser…_

_Oui ?_

_Que tu penses que je t'avais abandonné. Que je m'en fichais et que je continuais sans états d'âme. Je savais qu'une partie de toi comprendrait mes signes. Et que quelque part, tu saurais que je ne t'avais pas quitté._

Tetsu était assis, et il s'en félicitait. Il lui faudrait une semaine pour décortiquer tout cela et bien le comprendre, l'assimiler. Déjà, il comprenait qu'il n'avait à aucun moment perdu la raison. Ses impressions bizarres n'étaient en aucune façon de la paranoïa, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Alors depuis le début... Il n'avait jamais été seul, finalement. Mais au lieu de se réjouir de savoir Adam si attaché à lui, Tetsu sentit monter en lui une vague de souffrance... Celle accumulée à force de perdre espoir, de recourir aux moindre choses pouvant l'aider à tenir... Savoir qu'il avait été si pathétique et qu'Adam l'avait vu. Et que parce que ce n'était que des impressions, Tetsu se sentait réellement seul, tout ce temps.

_C'est pourtant vrai, que tu es égoiste, _murmura-t-il les dents serrées.

_Je sais…_

_Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu me voyais, tu me suivais, mais moi… Me crois-tu plus générueux que toi ? Je ne le suis pas ! C'est vrai qu'une partie de moi savait que tu étais là, mais… Comme si ça pouvait me suffire ! Sans te voir ni te toucher, à quoi bon ? Ca aurait fini par me rendre fou !_

_Je suis désolé, _articula Adam, touché.

_Tu peux l'être._

Ce n'était pas une véritable colère, en fait. Plus le seul fait de se dire que si clairement, Adam lui avait rendu une vraie visite au moins une fois, il aurait mieux vécu tout cela. Peut-être qu'Adam ne pouvait pas ou qu'il l'avait volontairement évité parce qu'il ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait pour lui... Mais Tetsu se sentait misérable, d'avoir si mal supporté une séparation qui en plus, n'en était pas vraiment une, maintenant qu'Adam avait tout révélé. Adam avait si peu l'habitude de subir une remontrance de sa part qu'il ne sut quoi dire pour se racheter. Mais il trouva là l'occasion qu'il avait tant espéré : celle de montrer à Tetsu qu'il n'était pas cet être parfait tel qu'il le croyait. Tetsu l'idéalisait trop, Adam en était sûr. Voilà l'occasion rêvée pour lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

_Par le passé Tetsu, tu as trop souvent eu tendance à me croire… parfait, pour ainsi dire. Je n'ai eu de cesse de te le faire comprendre : je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un autre. Je suis égoïste, et ce n'est pas là mon seul défaut._

_Jalousie ? _Fit vivement Tetsu, son cerveau se remettant en marche.

_Pardon ?_

_Mais c'est bien sûr ! Ce soir avec Tim... Tu étais là, cette fois tu t'es montré ! Pourquoi cette intervention ?_

_Ce… Enfin il… _bafouilla Adam, pris au dépourvu. _Il t'avait fait boire. Imagine ce qu'il préparait. On ne sait jamais ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser..._

_Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais._

_Tu l'aimes ?_

_Tu parles d'une question directe ! _S'exclama Tetsu, choqué par le peu de tact -chose inhabituelle- d'Adam.

_Désolé._

_Et idiote, surtout. Tu étais là, alors tu m'as vu le repousser, non ? _Répondit-il, goûtant le fait de dominer la situation pour la toute première fois.

_Il est tout ce qu'il te faudrait… _réfléchit Adam à voix haute. _Même si son attitude ce soir là ne m'a pas plu, il est ce dont tu as besoin._

_Bon dieu… Je devrai me faire interner... _murmura Tetsu en se frottant les mains sur le visage, l'air las.

_Quoi ?_

_Je parle à un… ange,_ articula-t-il péniblement. _Je devrais être furieux de ce petit manège qui a duré des mois et de la solitude dans laquelle tu m'as plongé, furieux que tu réapparaîsses dans ma vie en te permettant de juger la seule personne qui se soit jamais intéressée à moi de façon aussi nette, je devrai vraiment être être hors de moi…_

_Tu ne l'es pas ? _Demanda Adam avec appréhension.

_Je suis si heureux que mon cœur va exploser, _murmura Tetsu de façon inattendue.

_Là, j'ai bien peur de ne pas tout suivre…_

_On n'avait jamais fait tout ça pour moi, _murmura-t-il, tremblant._ Veiller sur moi… S'inquiéter de mon sort… Souhaiter mon bien. Juste revenir vers moi. Revenir… _

_Tetsu…._

_Et puis je n'ai jamais rendu personne jaloux_, continua-t-il sur un ton plus léger. _C'est très agréable !_

_Je ne le suis pas, _s'offusqua Adam.

_Tiens donc, _s'amusa Tetsu.

_Pas vraiment._

_Un petit effort…_

_Ce genre de sentiments n'est pas beau..._

_Sans doute, mais tu viens de me démontrer que tu n'étais pas parfait._

_Bon... Alors peut-être un peu._

_Et menteur, avec ça._

Tetsu vivait un grand moment, qu'il savourait pleinement tant il ne risquait pas de se représenter de sitôt. C'était peut-être sadique, mais il avait tellement besoin de goûter à cette sorte d'amusement... Car voir Adam si troublé, presque rougissant si c'était possible... Avouer à contrecoeur qu'il était jaloux... Non seulement cela rendait Tetsu aux anges, c'était le cas de le dire, mais en plus cela lui permettait de le taquiner, chose qu'il fallait voir pour y croire ! Paradoxalement, Adam n'avait jamais parut plus accessible que depuis qu'il s'était transformé en cette créature merveilleuse.


	11. Angoisse

**Euhhh désolée ! Cette fic n'a pas eu de mise à jour depuis un petit moment, aussi j'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout le monde en cours de route ! La motivation n'était pas en cause puisque comme vous commencez à le savoir, cette fic est très importante pour moi xD... Simplement le scénario me posait problème, j'hésitais entre plusieurs marches à suivre. J'ai fini par trancher, j'espère avoir fait le bon choix mais bon voilà, maintenant je sais où je vais, donc je peux m'y remettre sans problème :)**

**Angoisse**

Malgré l'énormité de la nouvelle, Tetsu ne perdait pas pied pour autant. Il se raccrochait aux acquis et à ce qu'il y avait de positif. Adam s'était livré, il lui parlait de lui maintenant, et c'était trop rare pour être pris à la légère. Ensuite, et bien que cela lui semble fou, il commençait à entrevoir combien Adam tenait à lui. Rien que son expression lorsque le chapitre 'Tim' avait été abordé... Sans vouloir paraître particulièrement sadique, Tetsu avait particulièrement apprécié cela. Néanmoins, il n'en restait pas moins que d'un point de vue physique pour commencer, le fossé se creusait davantage entre eux. Adam était resplandissant, majestueux. Il étincelait au milieu de la pièce et la blancheur immaculée de ses ailes n'y était pas pour rien. Et lui... Et bien il n'était que lui, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Tetsu avait toujours eu une tendance naturelle au complexe d'infériorité, mais là selon lui, il y avait quand même de quoi.

_Bon et... Que fait-on maintenant ?_

_Je n'en sais trop rien... Tu n'es pas fatigué ?_

_Cette manie que tu as de vouloir me faire dormir... _soupira Tetsu, décidé à ne pas perdre une miette du temps passé avec lui.

_C'est important._

_Pas autant que toi._

_Tetsu, _commença gravement Adam, _ne commets pas l'erreur de faire de moi le centre de ta vie..._

_C'est un peu tard pour ça, je crois. Mais ne t'en fais pas : je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que je suis le seul à penser comme ça et..._

_Je constate qu'il n'est pas évident d'effacer tout une vie de rejet, _le coupa l'ange, entre l'agacement et le désappointement.

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_C'est-à-dire que l'importance que tu as pour moi, peu importe combien je te la prouve, tu n'y croiras pas. Tu as eu trop souvent l'habitude d'être trahi et abandonné, de ne pas être important. C'est normal, je suppose, que tu ne comprennes pas._

_Disons que penser que quelqu'un comme toi s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme moi, c'est..._

_J'ai perdu la vie, je suis froid comme la pierre et j'ai ces deux... _expliqua Adam en faisant légèrement bouger ses ailes comme pour illustrer ses propos. _Enfin cela ne passera pas inaperçu. Et tu penses être le plus indésirable et compliqué de nous deux ?_

_Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que mon cas s'annonce mieux que le tien..._

_Tu vois !_

Tetsu eut un petit rireà cette évidence. Evidemment... Il était quand même le plus 'normal' des deux, si l'on allait par là. Il n'avait certes rien d'exceptionnel, mais il ne risquait pas non plus d'attirer l'attention puisqu'il était tout à fait banal. Alors qu'Adam n'avait pas grand chose pour lui, si l'on pensait comme un simple être humain qui n'aime pas les complications. Tetsu s'en moquait totalement mais sur le coup, cela lui permit de se détendre. Il trouva la situation plutôt comique et son rire fut contagieux puisque Adam le partagea. Ce son... Tetsu s'arrêta aussitôt, juste pour l'écouter. Ce rire là était resté dans un coin de sa tête, mais l'entendre à nouveau, c'était magique.

_Tout ça ne me dit pas ce qu'on va faire... _reprit-il enfin, sérieusement.

_Je vais devoir te laisser, pour commencer._

_Déjà ? Pourquoi ?_

_Disons que je vais aller... subir une remontrance... _lâcha Adam gravement.

_Comment ça ?_

_Je t'ai révélé ma nature et la raison de ma présence ici et... Je n'avais pas le droit. C'était une règle tacite, pour ainsi dire. Alors j'imagine que je vais avoir droit à quelques sermons..._

_Une petite minute. Tu reviendras ? _S'inquiéta le jeune libraire.

_Oui. Je ferai mon possible pour..._

_Mais si l'on décide de te... Je ne sais pas moi, de te punir par exemple..._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je reviendrai. Je ferai mon possible pour être là la nuit prochaine._

_Si tu ne reviens pas... _s'angoissa Tetsu, paniqué tout à coup. _J'en deviendrai fou, je crois._

_Tetsu, je t'en prie. Tu as une vie à toi maintenant. Tu as quelque chose. Cette boutique, cet homme si bon avec toi, ces clients qui t'apprécient... C'est important pour toi, non ?_

_Oui ça l'est. Mais toi..._

_Je serai vite de retour._

Le temps pour Tetsu de cligner des yeux, et il était seul dans le salon. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche... Il était bel et bien parti. Rapide... Tetsu déglutit avec difficulté, en se repassant la fin de leur conversation dans sa tête. Et si jamais Adam ne revenait pas ? Il serait fichu de l'attendre tout sa vie durant, mais il ne pourrait pas se faire à l'idée de ne plus le revoir ! Tetsu sortit de là et descendit les escaliers, sans autre but que de s'occuper l'esprit. Alors il se prépara un dîner qu'il avala aussitôt, puis il remonta faire le ménage dans diverses pièces. Et lorsqu'il fut bien fatigué, alors il se coucha de façon à s'endormir aussitôt, et ainsi à y penser le moins possible.

Mais dès son réveil, évidemment, ce fut la même angoisse. Quoiqu'atténuée, un peu. Atténuée par le seul fait que le jour s'était levé et ainsi il pouvait y voir clair, puisqu'il avait du recul. Alors... C'était vrai. Ce qu'Adam était... Cette créature fantastique et magnifique... C'était vraiment ce qu'il était désormais ? Incroyable. Impensable. Et pourtant... Il l'avait bien vu de ses propres yeux. Il avait touché aussi. Lorsqu'il descendit la rue pour aller au travail, Tetsu observa les gens. Chacun avançait vers sa destination propre, avec ses pensées en tête. Comme toujours. Pourquoi alors, ce matin semblait-il si différent des autres ? Peut-être parce que lui savait quelque chose d'énorme, quelque chose que toutes ces personnes ne soupçonneraient jamais... Il voyait tout d'un oeil neuf, aujourd'hui. Tout semblait un peu plus beau, comme si la grâce d'Adam avait été communiquée à l'air ambiant... Ceci l'aida à ne pas s'angoisser trop violemment. Il garderait cela à l'esprit jusqu'au soir, c'était son objectif.

_Bonjour ! _Lança Masao lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la boutique. _Alors ?... Tiens, tu as... Une étrange expression._

_Ah oui ?_

_Oui. Tu as l'air incroyablement heureux, mais je te sens soucieux cependant..._

_C'est un peu ça, oui, _acquiesça Tetsu en allant mettre ses affaires derrière la caisse.

_Un problème avec Adam ? _Se hasarda-t-il à demander.

_Non... Je m'en fais sans doute pour rien._

_Reviendra-t-il te chercher ce soir ?_

_Je... J'en doute. Il est très pris, _bafouilla Tetsu, luttant pour ne pas penser à l'hypothèse selon laquelle il ne reviendrait pas.

_C'était d'autant plus gentil de sa part de venir alors, non ?_

_Très._

_C'est un homme surprenant. D'apparence, je veux dire. _

_Et pas seulement._

_Je m'en doute..._

Tetsu choisit de replacer quelques livres ça et là, priant pour que le monde afflue aujourd'hui et ainsi, pour se changer les idées. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de bien sain à être à ce point obnubilé par Adam, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était la première personne à avoir été là pour lui. Il avait changé sa vie. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre banal ou ce genre de choses. Adam avait avant toute chose, été celui qui lui avait ouvert des horizons. Une nouvelle façon de penser, d'appréhender les choses... De nouveaux concepts, comme la confiance, l'intérêt pour quelqu'un, l'envie de faire plaisir à l'autre, l'abandon de soi... Adam avait été déclencheur de tant de choses, tant de sentiments forts... Comment alors, ne pas le considérer comme important ? La voix de Masao, discrète et hésitante, l'arracha à ses pensées :

_Dis-moi Tetsu... Je voudrais m'excuser._

_Pourquoi ? _S'étonna Tetsu, qui ne voyait pas du tout de quoi.

_Il y a eu des périodes... dont une assez récente... où j'ai sans doute donné l'impression de te... disons de te pousser vers Tim, un peu._

_Oh... Ca..._

_Je n'ai jamais pensé à mal, _fit précipitemment Masao, _je voulais juste que tu sois heureux. Mais je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler, je le sais bien. D'autant que maintenant que je vois ton attitude quand il s'agit d'Adam, je comprends que c'était peine perdue..._

_Vous agissiez pour mon bien... Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir ? _Fit Tetsu avec gratitude.

_Merci..._

_Je suis juste désolé pour Tim qui s'est... imaginé des choses. _

_Cela lui passera. Il est jeune._

_Bien sûr..._

C'était évident désormais : Tetsu n'avait d'yeux que pour une personne. Qu'elle soit ou non présente dans les parages n'y changeait rien, Masao le comprenait seulement maintenant. Néanmoins comme il l'avait dit : il ne pensait pas à mal en l'incitant de cette façon dans une certaine voie. Mais il avait retenu la leçon et désormais, il soutiendrait Tetsu dans ce qu'il avait choisi. Son protégé avait le moyen d'être heureux, c'était tout ce qui importait après tout. En reportant son attention sur lui, le libraire ne put s'empêcher de noter la troublante mélancolie qui transparaissait sur son visage... Y avait-il un problème ?

_Tu as l'air distrait, aujourd'hui..._

_Désolé... Disons que j'ai... _commença Tetsu, hésitant à l'idée d'en parler, _quelque chose à vérifier. Ce soir. Et selon le résultat, je..._

_De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_Adam... C'est compliqué... _continua-t-il en prenant soin de rester dans le flou dans ses explications. _Disons qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit retenu... Alors si ce soir, je ne le vois pas..._

_Ca voudra dire qu'il sera empêché pour longtemps ? _Devina Masao.

_Je suppose._

_Mais cela ne dépend pas de lui n'est-ce pas ?_

_Non..._

_Alors tout va bien. Car si c'était le cas, je suis sûr qu'il choisirait d'être avec toi. Non ? _Fit Masao en souriant.

_Oui..._

_Alors fais-lui confiance. Il fera son possible pour ne pas te décevoir._

_Merci beaucoup._

_Je t'en prie..._

Tetsu avait encore une raison de plus d'aimer cet homme là. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais pourtant, ses mots avaient eu l'effet escompté : il était rassuré. Pourquoi tout de suite, s'imaginer le pire ? Tout irait bien, il ne devait plus douter comme cela... Masao avait raison : il devait lui faire confiance. Encore plus que ce qui était déjà le cas. Il adressa un grand sourire au libraire, qui lui ébourriffa les cheveux au passage en soupirant d'un air de dire _« ne sois pas si anxieux »_. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait plutôt bien ici. C'était le second endroit où il se sentait à l'aise. C'était une chose totalement à lui, une chose qu'il avait et par laquelle il se définissait... Il avait ainsi l'impression d'avoir une identité propre. Adam l'avait compris mieux que lui, l'importance de son travail ici.

Le soir venu, et malgré le fait que le reste de la journée se soit passé un peu moins dans la gravité, Tetsu appréhendait tout de même. En rentrant, il dormit quelques heures, au cas où. Mais comme il n'était pas spécialement fatigué puisque la journée avait été calme, il se réveilla alors même que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Pour éviter de fixer la pendule du salon et ainsi de s'angoisser davantage au fil des minutes, il s'installa dans son fauteuil, un livre entre les mains. Et cela marcha. Il se plongea dans cette histoire passionnante et le temps continua de défiler, mais sans qui'l y prête attention cette fois. Et peu de temps après, une petite silhouette arrivée d'on ne sait où et sans le moindre bruit, se dessinna dans son champ de vision. En la voyant, Tetsu se redressa et posa son livre sur la table devant lui.

_Adam !_

_Tu m'attendais ?_

_Bien sûr ! Soies sans crainte, j'ai dormi ! _Anticipa-t-il précipitemment. _Ce midi et ce soir... Je suis tellement soulagé !_

_Désolé de t'avoir inquiété..._

_Tu es là, c'est le principal. Tu n'as pas été... sanctionné ?_

_Je me suis fait réprimander, bien sûr... Mais cela ne devrait pas être un problème... dans la mesure où tu seras le seul au courant._

_Bien sûr, c'est compris ! _Acquiesça Tetsu avec soulagement.

_Je parle sérieusement, _insista gravement Adam._ Ne le dis à personne. D'abord, on te prendrait certainement pour un fou..._

_Ne t'en fais pas._

_Bien._

Ce point étant réglé, Adam put se détendre. Il s'assit sur le bras du fauteui, passant ainsi un bras autour des épaules de Tetsu. Ce dernier rougit, n'étant pas tellement habitué à ce genre de démonstrations de sa part. Non pas que cela lui déplaise, bien au contraire ! Maintenant, il se trouva ridicule d'avoir passé toute cette journée avec une boule dans l'estomac, imaginant sans cesse les pires scénarios. Alors que maintenant, Adam était là avec lui. Il était vraiment soulagé. Sa main prit celle d'Adam, posée sur son épaule. Il était toujours froid, mais ce n'était pas important.

_Mais dis-moi... Pourquoi tu ne viens que la nuit ?_

_Simple préférence de ma part. Je pouvais choisir n'importe quel moment._

_Mais pas tout le temps ?_

_Non... J'ai... des choses à faire._

_De quelle nature ?_

_Je ne peux pas..._

_Tu... vois d'autres gens aussi ?_

_Non, voyons. Il n'y a que toi, _assura doucement Adam.

_Alors que peux-tu bien avoir à faire..._

_C'est ainsi._

Tetsu laissa tomber. Il ne fallait pas trop en exiger non plus, après tout. Déjà que rien que la veille, il avait obtenu plus de confessions que ce qu'il avait eu lors de ces quelques jours passés ensemble... Et puis ce n'était sans doute pas très important. Si ça l'était, Adam lui en parlerait en temps voulu, sans doute. Cependant, alors qu'il leva les yeux dans sa direction, Tetsu s'aperçut d'une chose. Une chose que sa propre angoisse jusque là ne lui avait pas permis de voir :

_Je ne m'en aperçois que maintenant. Tu as l'air soucieux._

_Pas vraiment..._

_Adam... _insista-t-il en pressant doucement sa main. _Parles-moi._

_Bon... Mais il n'y a pas grand chose à dire... On m'a dit que bientôt... Je serai mis à l'épreuve une dernière fois._

_Comment ça ?_

_Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je devrai faire un choix qui décidera de la suite de mon existence. Mais je ne sais ni quand, ni comment, pourquoi et surtout entre quoi et quoi je devrai choisir..._

_Angoissant, en effet, _reconnut Tetsu, perplexe.

_J'ai demandé bien sûr, si je devrai abandonner l'idée d'être avec toi. La réponse a été « seulement si c'est ton souhait ». Mais là encore, je ne comprends pas. Car si je dois choisir entre être avec toi ou non, cela n'a rien d'un choix difficile.C'est tout réfléchit._

_Ecoute... _fit doucement Tetsu. _Etre soucieux ne te va pas. On devrait éviter d'angoisser inutilement... On le saura en temps voulu, après tout. Pour le moment, nous devrions juste profiter du fait d'être ensemble._

_Deviendrais-tu sage, Tetsu ?_

_J'en suis loin. Ce n'est pas moi l'ange, ici._

_Ca, je ne parierai pas là-dessus._

C'était la première fois, en dehors du jour de son départ, que Adam semblait... démuni. On sentait bien que cette histoire énigmatique le travaillait et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tetsu nota avec satisfaction qu'il avait réussi à le rassurer, pour le moment. C'était agréable de se dire qu'il avait un impact sur Adam. Il se sentait moins inférieur et surtout, plus complémentaire, plus apte à lui aussi gérer els choses. Même si à dire vrai, Tetsu était un peu stressé par cette annonce aussi, mais il refusait d'y penser. Il voulait juste savourer ces quelques heures avec lui, avant que le jour ne se lève et qu'une autre journée ne l'arrache à lui.


	12. Le songe

**Et voici le chapitre 12, qui s'est moins fait attendre que le précédent, ne ? :). Il est court, je préviens, mais je voulais couper ici :)**

**Le songe**

Allongés sur le lit d'Adam, ils contemplaient le plafond pensivement, silencieux. Tetsu passait en revue les évènements majeurs des dernières heures, voire des derniers jours dans sa tête... Tant de choses s'étaient produites... Tant d'évènements, mais aucun changement pour l'essentiel : la place d'Adam dans sa vie. Toujours la même. Non, réflexion faite. Encore plus grande, si tant est bien sûr, que la chose soit possible... Pourtant, lorsque la rationalité reprenait le dessus, Tetsu ne pouvait briguer son étonnement : des créatures telles que Adam existaient vraiment, alors ? Incroyable, même avec le recul. Il avait beau l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, cela restait tout de même quelque chose de sidérant...

_Je n'en reviens pas de ce que... tu es... _murmura-t-il, perplexe.

_J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire, alors..._

_Tu as peur ? _Demanda Tetsu, se tournant alors sur le côté pour le voir.

_Oui. C'est drôle._

_'Drôle' ? _Releva Tetsu.

_Pendant longtemps, je n'ai plus rien ressenti... Il y a bien longtemps que tout s'est arrêté pour moi. Avant même que je ne m'ôte la vie. Alors la peur... De quoi peut-on bien avoir peur, lorsque l'on n'a plus rien à perdre ?_

_Je connais bien ce sentiment... _souffla Tetsu, son coeur se serrant au souvenir de certaines périodes de sa vie.

_C'est pour cela que maintenant, j'ai peur... Tu comprends ? _Insista Adam en lui prenant la main.

_Il ne faut pas, _rétorqua vivement Tetsu, la gorge nouée._ Je refuse d'être de nouveau séparé de toi, donc peu importe ce qui se passera, je vais..._

_Calme-toi. Tout se passera bien... _murmura l'ange en lui caressant la joue pour l'appaiser. _ Au final, tu sais que je te choisirai._

_O... Oui..._

_Et sais-tu pourquoi ?_

_Je n'ose pas..._

Tetsu le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Son coeur faisait tellement de bruit qu'il craignait de ne pas pouvoir entendre la suite. Une suite qu'il présageait délicieuse. Car le solennelisme d'Adam, sa tendresse tout à coup, ainsi que le son de sa voix... Allait-il dire ces quelques mots que Tetsu, pour la première fois ce soir, s'autorisait à espèrer ? D'un côté il avait de la peine à y croire, mais de l'autre... L'expression qu'avait Adam à cet instant... Il n'avait jamais vu autant de sérieux et de sentiments aussi... Un bien étrange mélange. Rien que d'imaginer Adam dire cela, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pourtant elles ne sortiraient pas ce soir, car Tetsu n'entendit rien à ce sujet. Un grand huhulement se fit entendre, le faisant sursauter et se redresser immédiatement, tandis qu'Adam, nullement surpris, se mit à rire doucement. Comprenant quelle était la cause de l'interruption, Tetsu se tourna pour regarder vers la fenêtre :

_Une chouette ?_

_Exact,_ confirma Adam, amusé. _Puisque nous parlions de peur..._

_Tu n'imagines pas la frousse que j'ai eu ! _S'exclama Tetsu en portant la main à son coeur, dépité toutefois qu'ils aient été interrompus.

_Oh si ! J'ai vu le visage que tu as fait !_

_Te moquerais-tu ? _

_Et bien..._

_Je vois... _sourit Tetsu. _Ca mérite un gage, donc._

_Un gage ?_

_Tu crois que tu peux te moquer impunément comme ça ? Je suis fier, tu sais._

_Oui... Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de..._

Adam fut interrompu en plein dans son élan, puisque les lèvres de Tetsu se posèrent sur les siennes délicatement, avec un brin d'hésitation. Pouvait-il se le permettre ? Si l'on considérait le fait qu'automatiquement, Adam emprisonna son visage entre ses mains, oui... Il avait l'air plutôt d'accord. C'était juste... Ce genre d'impulsion, ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Tetsu était de ceux qui pensent, qui se rendent malades à force de tourner et retourner les choses dans leur tête... et au final il ne faisait rien. Rien de ce dont il avait envie, toutefois. Alors là... Agir de cette façon, l'embrasser juste par pure envie... Cela le rendait heureux. A chaque fois, il sentait l'écart se réduire, Adam devenait plus proche encore... Jamais assez à son goût, mais petit à petit, il gagnait du terrain...

_Intéressant... _murmura Adam en caressant doucement la joue de son vis-à-vis.

_Ca, ce n'est pas un mot que j'entends souvent après un baiser._

_Non, je veux dire, que si c'est un genre de punition, je pense me tenir un peu moins sagement à l'avenir, désormais..._

Tetsu se sentit rougir, et à voir le sourire d'Adam s'étirer encore, cela devait se voir vraiment. Non, il ne pourrait jamais être au même niveau qu'Adam. Impossible. Adam était beaucoup trop envoûtant, bien trop fascinant pour cela... Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient connus et c'était de cette façon que s'était bâtie leur relation... Tetsu avait encore besoin de se sentir tiré par lui, de l'admirer, de se sentir transporté... En fixant les deux orbes qu'étaient les yeux d'Adam, Tetsu se dit que cette sensation n'était pas prête de disparaître...

Il s'allongea de nouveau, sa main emprisonnant jalousement celle d'Adam. Il se lova contre lui, la fatigue le prenant, chose normale au vue de l'heure. Pourtant il aurait aimé contempler Adam toute la nuit, mais son corps avait besoin de repos. Adam ferma les yeux après lui, mais son sommeil ne fut en rien calme et réparateur. Il fit un songe. Un songe étonnement réel. Il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu de lui et totalement noir. Noir à tel point que la superficie de l'endroit lui était impossible à mesurer. Et tout à coup, une voix grave mais basse s'éleva. Adam crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait là du bruit du vent, mais il prêta l'oreille lorsqu'il reconnut son prénom dans ce murmure :

_Adam... Adam..._

_Où suis-je ? _Fit-il, écarquillant les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose ou quelqu'un. _J'étais à la maison, et..._

_Ce n'est pas ta maison, tu le sais._

_Ca l'est devenu, _rétorqua Adam, oubliant pour un temps l'absence physique de son interlocuteur._ C'est l'endroit où je veux rentrer._

_En es-tu sûr ?_

_Comment ne pas l'être ? J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend... Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'attendait plus..._

_De bien belles paroles... _ironisa quelque peu la voix. _Mais t'accroches-tu uniquement parce que tu as l'illusion de recommencer quelque chose ?_

_Non, ce n'est..._

_Si l'on te proposait mieux, serais-tu toujours aussi obstiné ? _Murmura la voix, tentatrice maintenent.

_Il n'y a rien de mieux, _affirma Adam, irrité.

_Tu as l'air bien convaincu..._

_Rien ne peut être mieux que cette maison... et lui._

_Alors regardes._

_Que... ?_

De totalement noir, l'endroit s'illumina sur un côté. Un côté vers lequel Adam se tourna. Une lueur assez large pour former une porte. C'était comme s'il savait qu'il rêvait. Parfois, quelque part au fond de nous, nous savons qu'il ne s'agit que d'un rêve. D'où le fait que certaines questions ou des choses peu rationnelles importent peu. Ce fut le cas ici. Adam ne se soucia plus de l'identité de la personne qui lui parlait, ni du lieu, ni rien. Docile, il avança en direction de la lumière, comme attiré par elle. Comme si son corps savait où il allait, et qu'il faille juste suivre le mouvement. Un instant, cette infime perte de contrôle l'inquiéta.

A quelques pas de cette lumière, les choses étaient déjà plus nettes. Il y avait comme une forêt, de l'autre côté. Surréaliste, vraiment. Adam retint un sourire, se disant qu'il était lui-même tout sauf un être humain normal, alors pour ce qui était du fantastique, cela ne devait pas être un problème... S'habituant au contraste encore le noir de chaque côté et cette lumière intense devant, ce fut comme s'il était sur le seuil d'une porte. Et de secondes en secondes, sa vue lui permit de tout bien distinguer. Un paysage digne d'un conte de fées, anormalement lumineux et fleuri... Presque une représentation idéalisée. Et au milieu, une silhouette. Fine, relativement grande malgré le fait qu'elle soit agenouillé et seulement de profil. Une femme. Jeune, entourée d'une aura si caractéristique qu'Adam sut aussitôt qu'elle non plus n'était pas vivante. Belle, indéniablement. Ce genre de constatations auraient pu être faites par Adam si cette femme avait été n'importe qui. Seulement il ne pensa à rien de tout cela. A rien, puisque sa première pensée lorsqu'il la découvrit, se résuma à former son nom dans sa tête. Ce prénom qu'il n'avait plus jamais voulu prononcer car cela faisait trop mal... Ce visage que même en photo, il ne pouvait plus regarder après son départ, car son coeur semblait partir en lambeaux...

Il ne savait même pas qu'il était encore capable de pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente le sillon humide des larmes sur ses joues... Elles tombaient les unes après les autres sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Des larmes pleines d'une douleur inextricable, enfouie au fond de son être depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Il fut même incapable de prononcer son nom en entier :

_S.. Sa..._

_C'est elle._

_C'est impossible,_ articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_Pourtant c'est bien là._

_Comment... ? _Fit Adam en tendant la main, avançant ainsi du même coup.

_Inutile, _dit fermement la voix, _tu ne peux ni lui parler, ni la toucher. Je te montre simplement quelque chose._

_Comment..._répéta Adam, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la silhouette.

_Elle aussi, elle t'attend. Depuis bien longtemps... Elle t'attend._

_Non..._

_Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant... Tu sais que tu devras..._

_Non !_

Essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche, Adam se sentit envahi par une foule de sentiments aussi violents que contradictoires. Il ne pouvait mêem pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Juste l'impression de tomber, tomber dans un puits sans fond... De s'évanouir lentement, ennivré par la chute... Vouloir se rattraper aux parois, mais se casser les ongles en voulant s'accrocher...

_Adam ! Adam !_

_Non !_

_Adam ! Arrête ! Calme-toi !_

Adam ouvrit les yeux, perdu. Cette pièce blanche, ce lit... Et surtout ce visage près de lui, agenouillé sur le matelas... Ces bras tenant fermemant ses épaules... Un rêve ? Cela n'avait été que ça ? Mais pourquoi si réel ? Il en avait des palpitations, et l'impression d'affolement persistait à demeurer...

_T... Tetsu ? C'est toi ?_

_Bien sûr que c'est moi, voyons ! Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air épouvanté. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !_

_Je... Je..._

_Viens là, _chuchota Tetsu en le serrant contre lui, perturbé de le voir si agité.

_Tetsu..._

_Tout va bien. Je suis là. C'était un cauchemar, Adam. Juste ça. Tout va bien..._

Voir Adam dans un tel état n'était un fait assez rare. Inédit, plus exactement. Et trop eprturbant pour laisser Tetsu de marbre... Adam en proie à l'agitation, au tumulte... De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir rêvé pour être dans un tel état ? Adam s'accrochait à Tetsu au risque de lui faire mal, son coeur battant la chamade alors qu'il revivait son rêve dans sa tête, n'en revenant toujours pas. Cette nuit pour la première fois depuis des années, Adam avait rêvé de Sayaka.


	13. Il faudra choisir

**Chapitre 13, que j'ai fait un tout petit peu plus long, histoire de me rattraper :)... J'adore mettre en scène le Adam et le Tetsu de cette fic. Je ne me lasse pas de ce pairing en fait, c'est dingue :)**

**Il faudra choisir**

Tetsu resta un instant à le regarder avec attention. Adam avait retrouvé son visage fermé où flottait son flegme habituel, si bien qu'il ne subsistait plus rien de son agitation pourtant récente. Cependant dans l'esprit de Tetsu, elle était encore bien présente. C'était pour le moins inhabituel à voir et franchement perturbant aussi, quelque part. Adam, l'espace d'un court instant où Tetsu avait croisé son regard, avait eu l'air terrifié... anéanti, presque. De quoi avait-il bien pu rêver qui puisse le mettre dans un tel état ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais c'était tout de même intriguant...

Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte lorsqu'il comprit qu'Adam était redevenu lui-même maintenant... Et machinalement, sa main remonta sur son bras et jusque dans ses cheveux. Il passa ses doigts fins dans la chevelure soyeuse de son ange, doucement, comme pour le rassurer. Cela dût avoir un effet appaisant sur sa personne puisqu'Adam ferma les yeux au bout de quelques instants, soupirant même de bien-être sous l'effet de cette gentille et réconfortante marque d'attention.

_Ca va mieux ? _Demanda Tetsu après un moment.

_Oui... Je suis désolé. J'ai honte de ma conduite, j'ai perdu le contrôle..._

_Ne dis pas de bêtises... Que t'est-il arrivé ?_

_Je... Sans importance._

_Tu plaisantes ? _Commença Tetsu, peu convaincu._Tu te réveilles en sursaut comme si on voulait te tuer, tu trembles des pieds à la tête, et c'est sans importance ?_

_Un simple cauchemar. Il se trouve que je dors peu, donc il y avait longtemps que je n'en avais plus fait. Cela m'a surpris._

_C'était quoi, ce cauchemar ?_

_Je ne m'en rappelle même plus, finalement..._

_Ah oui ? _Murmura Tetsu, suspicieux.

_Oui... Je ne me pensais pas si impressionnable... _fit Adam avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. _Désolé de t'avoir réveillé._

_C'est rien.... Tu vas bien, tu es sûr ?_

_Oui..._

Pour attester ses dires, Adam se recoucha, signe qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas là de quoi s'inquiéter. Qui plus est il adressa un autre sourire léger mais rassurant à Tetsu... Il n'en dirait pas plus de toute façon. Il n'avait absolument pas oublié son rêve, bien sûr. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Après qu'il l'ait perdu, il avait rêvé de Sayaka chaque nuit jusqu'à sa délivrance par son geste fatal. Il la voyait tout le temps et chaque matin était un réveil douloureux de plus. C'est pourquoi il avait fini par ne plus le supporter, et par y mettre fin à sa manière. Néanmoins dans cette autre vie, les choses étaient différentes. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, cela ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement. Beaucoup, douloureusement, avec nostalgie et amertume aussi... Et puis différemment au fil du temps... Et ensuite de moins en moins... Quelque part il s'en était voulu, d'aller mieux sur ce point. Le temps guérit tout parait-il, et la blessure n'était pas refermée, mais elle n'était plus aussi vive qu'au premier jour, forcément.

Le coup de grâce avait été Tetsu. Il avait balayé sans le savoir les aspects de la vie antérieure d'Adam, ses doutes et tout ce qu'il amenait avec lui à chaque passage sur cette terre, lorsqu'il venait apprendre ce qu'il avait perdu. Tetsu n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait provoqué comme changements, en étant juste lui-même le plus naturellement du monde. Et à partir de là, Sayaka était devenue un vrai souvenir pour Adam. En même temps que le trou béant dans sa poitrine se refermait, quelque chose d'autre était apparu. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce rêve absurde et perturbant, tant il semblait être réellement arrivé ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Mais inutile d'inquiéter Tetsu avec cela.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Tetsu travailla d'arrache-pied au magasin. De grosses commandes étaient arrivées, il fallait tout répertorier et classer, revoir le fond existant... En plus des horaires d'ouverture, il restait parfois après la fermeture, à son grand désarroi. Etant quelqu'un de conciencieux, il s'appliquait à ses diverses tâches sans rechigner, même s'il aurait aimé être à la maison, avec Adam. Adam qui du coup était le premier arrivé le soir. Il attendait sagement que Tetsu rentre du travail. Au début, ce dernier refusait de se reposer, voulant au maximum profiter de lui. Mais physiquement bien sûr, il n'aurait pu suivre. Alors il finissait par s'endormir après minuit et il se réveillait le matin, seul la plupart du temps, se maudissant de s'être endormi. Un autre soir pourtant, il avait pu partir tôt. Il s'était immédiatement couché, dormant jusqu'au soir où il se réveilla parfaitement reposé, apte à tenir le coup une bonne partie de la nuit. Adam et lui discutèrent longtemps. Même s'il l'avait suivi, l'ange était curieux d'entendre Tetsu parler de sa nouvelle vie. Il avait vu en quoi elle consistait, restait à savoir comment Tetsu le ressentait. Il fut ravi de voir que Tetsu était maintenant un homme accompli. Libéré pour partie des souffrances de son passé, avec un travail sérieux et qu'il aimait, soutenu apr un homme bon et généreux... Tetsu s'était construi une vie paradisiaque, en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait toujours été jusque là.

_Tetsu, es-tu heureux ? _Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

_Maintenant ? Je suis comblé._

_Vraiment ?_

_Tu es là, c'est tout ce que je désirais._

_Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attendre... _se rappela Adam.

_Et j'avais dit que je ne pourrai pas m'en empêcher. Et j'ai eu raison, puisque tu es là._

_J'oubliais que tu avais réponse à tout..._ fit Adam, amusé.

_Je ne te bats pas encore à ce petit jeu. Du thé ?_

_Avec plaisir._

_Je vais en refaire._

Tetsu descendit à la cuisine, la théière en main. C'est vrai, qu'il s'approchait du bonheur. Il n'avait jamais été si près de le toucher du bout des doigts. Jamais à ce point. Il avait la tête et le coeur rempli d'une foule de choses. Il se sentait autonome, à l'abri... et désespérément, irrémédiablement amoureux. Cette pensée lui donna des frissons. Jamais encore il ne s'était dit à lui-même qu'il était amoureux. Il le savait, il le sentait, mais il ne se l'était jamais nettement dit. C'était donc à cela que ça ressemblait, aimer quelqu'un ? Penser à lui en permanence, sourire en le voyant arriver, s'amuser de ses réactions, se sentir bizarre lorsqu'il vous touchait... Il découvrait ces sensations qui lui étaient inconnues mais qu'il avait soif de connaître davantage. Si lors de leur première rencontre il ne se sentait pas le droit d'aimer un tel être, aujourd'hui il en allait autrement. Droit ou pas, il ne fuirait pas peu importe la situation. Adam était revenu à lui, il l'avait choisi. C'était donc qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça...

Dans la pièce au-dessus, Adam était ne trai nde s'assoupir. Il redoutait le sommeil depuis qu'il lui avait apporté un songe des plus étranges, aussi en faisait-il l'économie au maximum. D'autant que son instant lui soufflait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec ce rêve mystérieux. Mais cette nuit, ses paupières se fermèrent malgré lui et le sommeil le prit avant que Tetsu ne revienne... et lorsqu'il eut perdu toute conscience, la voix lui parvint de nouveau. Nette, claire, et froide :

_Adam... Adam... Elle t'attend, tu sais. Tu ignores depuis combien de temps ?_

_C'est impossible._

Comme la première fois, Adam savait qu'il rêvait. Que ce n'était pas réel, même si cela en avait furieusement l'air. Mais il avait beau se dire de se réveiller, impossible. Comme si son sommeil ne relevait pas de sa volonté, et qu'il était commandé par cet autre sans nom ni visage, qui semblait vouloir le torturer. La silhouette féminine apparut à nouveau non loin de lui. Il détourna aussitôt le regard, refusant d'y poser les yeux par peur de sa propre réaction.

_Regarde-là. N'est-elle pas la même que dans tes souvenirs ? Tu ne l'as pas oublié, non ?_

_Non, évidemment... Mais cela ne se peut._

_Regarde-toi. Regarde qui tu es aujourd'hui. Pense-tu vraiment que sa présence soit impossible alors ?_

_Non... _admit Adam, toujours en évitant de la croiser. _Vu sous cet angle..._

_Tu ne veux pas l'accepter, c'est tout..._

_C'est..._

_Pourquoi ? A une époque, tu priais le ciel de la faire revenir, par n'importe quel moyen. Tu aurais tout donné pour qu'elle te revienne. Et quand tu as compris que ça, c'était vraiment impossible, alors tu t'es ôté la vie... Ce souhait qui t'était si cher alors est aujourd'hui une broutille pour toi ?_

_Les choses ont changé, _murmura Adam faiblement. _J'ai changé._

_Cette personne qui t'a fait verser tant de larmes, aujoud'hui tu ne peux même plus la regarder ? Tu es bien indécis._

C'est horrible, ce que le temps peut faire sur les êtres et les sentiments. Car la voix avait tout à fait raison. Lors de la disparition de Sayaka, Adam avait touché le fond du désespoir. Il avait imploré le ciel, lui qui ne croyait en rien, pour qu'elle revienne. Souhait futile et désespéré, mais logique pour un homme dans sa situation. Il avait pleuré sur son lit d'hôpital, quand la maladie avait enlevé l'être le plus cher à son coeur. Il avait pleuré sur sa tombe, quand on l'avait mise en terre. Et des jours durant, jusqu'à ce qui avait été sa délivrance, il n'avait plus été que l'ombre de lui-même. Dans son esprit à ces moments là, sa peine ne s'effacera jamais. Dix ou vingts ans pouvaient bien passer, il n'oublierait jamais son amour pour elle ni sa douleur. Et aujourd'hui en effet, la douleur n'était plus, quant à l'amour... N'était-ce pas trahir tout cela, que d'aujourd'hui aimer une autre personne et se sentir bien pour cela ? Chaque personne qui a perdu son amour doit forcément ressentir cela quand elle en connait un nouveau : culpabilité. A-t-on le droit d'en aimer un autre ? De reléguer au rang de souvenir ce qui a tant compté pour nous ? Il se força à répliquer, pour ne pas y penser :

_Je ne suis plus seul dorénavant... Sayaka est mon passé._

_Oserais-tu le lui dire ?_

_Q... Quoi ?_

_Oserais-tu la regarder en face, celle à qui tu avais tout promis, et lui dire aujourd'hui qu'elle n'est plus rien ?_

_Non... Non !_

Lui dire ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ?! La silhouette féminine se leva, debout sur ses deux jambes, et commença à se tourner vers lui. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Lui dire ? Jamais ! Peu importe que tout cela soit réel ou non, il n'oserait pas l'affronter, même si cela ne devait êrte que le fruit de son imagination. Il se débattit tant et si bien qu'il sentit sa conscience reprendre le dessus. Il allait se réveiller.

_Bientôt, Adam... Bientôt il faudra te décider à lui parler. Pour l'accueillir ou lui dire adieu, mais il le faudra._

Et la seconde d'après, le visage anxieux de Tetsu s'encadrait dans son champ de vision. Adam se sentit en sueur, et vu le visage inquiet de Tetsu, il devait encore avoir été bruyant dans son sommeil. Le voilà, son présent. Cela devait ne être ainsi. Il était lié à Tetsu, par bien des aspects. Il ne devait y avoir rien d'autre, il en était convaincu. Avant que Tetsu ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Un baiser impulsif, qui surpris le jeune libraire. Un baiser au goût de désespoir et de fébrilité, peu contrôlé, qui ne ressemblait en rien à Adam. Il y répondit car il ne pouvait faire autrement, tant tout contact avec Adam était pour lui une bénédiction, mais il s'interrogea. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de son ange ? Une question qui demeurait en suspend.

_Tetsu... _lui demanda-t-il après. _Y a-t-il eu quelqu'un par le passé, à qui tu tenais plus que tout ?_

_Adam quand tu m'as rencontré, tu te souviens de comment j'étais ? _Répliqua l'intéressé avec étonnement. _Il n'y a jamais eu personne._

_Personne ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies vécu toutes ces années sans jamais..._

_Personne de comparable à toi._

_Tu m'en vois flatté... Mais je ne m'en offusquerai pas... Réponds-moi s'il te plaît, _insista Adam.

Il était si obnubilé par l'idée que Tetsu pourrait peut-être comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il ne s'aperçut par que pour une fois, il manquait cruellement de tact. Cette question personnelle ne plaisait guère à Tetsu. Son visage se ferma aussitôt et inévitablement, bien des choses lui revinrent en mémoire. Des choses qu'il voulait oublier, qui étaient pour partie responsables de son manque d'assurance et de sa solitude, de sa méfiance envers les autres... Mais adam avait l'air d'y tenir et puis il se dit qu'en se livrant davantage, Adam serait en confiance et pourrait peut-être faire de même... Il inspira profondément et se lança d'une voix impassible :

_Il y a eu cette personne... A l'époque, je travaillais pour lui._

_Que faisais-tu ?_

_J'étais... Comme un domestique, si tu veux. Ca payait bien, c'était un travail facile et j'ai passé l'hiver au chaud._

_Et il était ton patron ? _Comprit Adam, passionné par cette histoire, sentant qu'il pourrait peut-être mieux comprendre Tetsu et se faire comprendre de lui par la suite.

_Oui._

_Tu tenais à lui, donc..._

_Oui, _admit Tetsu en baissant la tête, gêné d'avouer cela devant lui._ C'était quelqu'un de cultivé, de curieux et de drôle. De généreux aussi. Tout le monde l'aimait. Mais je sais bien ce que tu penses._

_Tiens donc._

_Tu dois me trouver naïf, _fit-il avec sarcasme, _et puis c'est si banal, l'histoire du patron qui met la main sur son employé..._

_Je ne me serai pas permis de juger ce qui t'est cher ! _S'offusqua Adam.

_Tu es délicat, c'est vrai..._

_Et que s'est-il passé ?_

_Et bien tu aurais eu raison en me jetant ce cliché à la figure, _continua Tetsu dans un rire sans joie._ Il s'amusait juste, en fait. Mais j'étais si naïf que je n'ai pas vu... J'avais besoin d'y croire. Pour une fois, on avait l'air de tenir à moi, à un moment où je n'avais pas une bonne opinion de moi... Mais j'étais un passe-temps, finalement. Alors je suis parti quand j'ai fini par me faire une raison, _acheva-t-il, écourant les développements de l'histoire.

_Je vois..._

Ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était la perte d'un être cher, oui, mais dans des situations impossibles à comparer. Pas de mort, et pas non plus d'amour partagé. Mais en revanche une trahison derrière laquelle Adam commençait à deviner les répercussiosn sur la vie de Tetsu. C'était donc à cet homme qui s'était joué de lui, que Tetsu devait son absence de confiance en lui et en les autres ? Si l'histoire ne lui permit pas de faire la prallèle avec la sienne et ainsi d'en parler, Adam fut touché par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il comprit d'autant mieux la force de l'attachement de Tetsu à son égard. Il devait être le premier à ne pas se moquer de lui. Pas question de faire du mal à Tetsu, donc. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas aimé en parler. Cette histoire semblait avoir mille ans, bien que les sensations douloureuses soient fraîches en lui... Mais au moins Adam en savait un peu plus.

_Mais pourquoi cette question ?_

_Je me disais... Quand on a vécu quelque chose de fort à une époque... Comment peut-on l'oublier définitivement ? Et être heureux avec ce qu'on a ?_

_On n'oublie pas Adam, on fait avec. Comment veux-tu oublier ce qui t'est arrivé ? Surtout quand cela t'a inspiré des sentiments amoureux. C'est bien trop fort pour être ignoré. C'est juste... Que ça devient un souvenir et tu y repenses quand quelque chose te le rappelle. Mais ça n'est plus au premier plan. La nouvelle histoire l'occulte complètement. _

_C'est ton cas ? _Demanda-t-il, comme fasciné par ce qu'il entendait.

_Ce n'est pas comparable, Adam. J'ai eu des sentimetns pour cette personne, je ne le nie pas. Mais si je suis tombé si bas après, c'est aussi parce qu'il m'avait trahi... Alors j'ai du mal à y repenser avec juste de la nostalgie, sans tristesse. Et ce n'était tout de même rien comparé à toi, _termina-t-il en rougissant.

_Je ne disais pas ça pour ça..._

_Mais moi je le dis._

Les yeux de Tetsu brillaient d'une grande détermination. Il ne doutait pas une seconde. Et Adam culpabilisa. Il n'avait rien fait pour susciter ses rêves, mais néanmoins son refus d'affronter Sayaka, de ne pas être sûre de pouvoir clairement lui dire que c'était fini maintenant... N'était-ce pas revenir au passé et trahir le présent, à l'inverse de ce que Tetsu disait ? Et Tetsu, qui s'abandonnait chaque jour un peu plus à lui, ne supporterait pas une quelconque blessure. Adam le prit dans ses bras, se promettant qu'à la prochaine occasion, il affronterait cette silhouette floue pour lui dire qu'il l'avait aimée, mais qu'elle n'était plus sa vie désormais. Il pouvait le faire, il ycroyait.


	14. L'aveu

**Après tout ce temps passé en stand by, cette fic peinera peut-être à se faire (re)lire… Néanmoins je suis ravie de l'avoir repris et de me replonger dans cet univers que j'aime tant :). Et pour me faire pardonner de cette longue absence, le chapitre est bien plus long qu'habituellement :).**

**L'aveu**

L'attitude de Tetsu avait beaucoup changé, de jours en jours… Masao peinait parfois à reconnaitre le jeune homme à qui il avait tendu la main un beau matin… Un jeune homme effrayé, brisé de partout et dont le regard n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une grande douleur et une lassitude de tout… Mais depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, ce même jeune homme sifflotait au travail, souriait sans raisons apparentes… Il semblait en paix. Comblé. Et cela avait beau faire un moment maintenant que cela durait, Masao était encore surpris en le voyant arriver chaque matin. Pour tout dire, il avait parfois peur de revoir ce regard triste… Mais tous les matins en voyant Tetsu le saluer en souriant, il était aussitôt rassuré. Le vieil homme pensait que son petit protégé avait assez souffert, même s'il ignorait évidemment les détails, et qu'il méritait bien cette joie qui semblait désormais ne plus vouloir le quitter…

Ce jour là, la librairie était fermée pour cause d'inventaire, de grand ménage effectué à tous les rayons… Pour tout dire, rien qu'une journée semblait trop peu pour tout faire, mais à deux et en étant motivés, elle serait comme neuve à la fin… Et puis Tim viendrait les aider un peu plus tard, avait-il promis. Cette perspective inquiétait bien un peu Tetsu, mais enfin cela ferait toujours deux bras de plus… et puis Tim était comme un fils pour Masao, alors il n'avait rien à dire quant à ses venues ici.

_Oh Tetsu j'y pense_, fit Masao, _quand tu auras deux minutes, il faudra que tu renouvelles le présentoir là-bas… Notre sélection date un peu, il faudrait mettre d'autres livres._

_D'accord, on le fera tout à l'heure ensemble ?_

_Je te laisse t'en charger._

_Vous ne voulez pas le faire ?_

_J'ai très peu lu ces derniers temps… _s'excusa Masao avec un sourire coupable. _Je deviens un vieux débris absorbé par ses mots-croisés, tu n'imagines pas… Toi par contre, tu n'auras aucun mal à t'en sortir : tu empruntes au moins trois livres dans la semaine. _

_Adam aime bien quand je lis, _répondit Tetsu avant même d'y songer.

_Tu lui fais la lecture ?_

_Parfois c'est lui qui lit aussi._

_C'est… inattendu._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Qui aurait cru qu'il y aurait un autre lecteur aussi assidu que toi ? _plaisanta-t-il.

_C'est un peu grâce à lui si j'aime lire autant, en fait, _avoua Tetsu.

_Décidemment, je dois le remercier de beaucoup de choses._

Masao ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, mais Adam était de ces personnes qui vous marquent, même si l'on ne fait que les apercevoir. Il ne ressemblait à personne et il avait comme une aura… fantastique, en quelque sorte, selon Masao. Mais au-delà de ces considérations trop superficielles, le libraire voyait juste une chose : depuis qu'il était revenu, Tetsu revivait. Nul besoin d'un autre argument pour apprécier cet Adam, même s'il n'en connaissait pas davantage à son sujet. Il remarqua aussi que de jours en jours, Tetsu se confiait davantage. Avant, le jeune homme parlait très peu de lui, même à Masao… Il disait qu'il n'y avait rien à raconter qui vaille la peine d'être entendu. Mais depuis qu'Adam était de nouveau présent dans sa vie, Tetsu semblait avoir du mal à garder ses réflexions pour lui. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'il se livre un peu. Ainsi Adam était-il venu dans la conversation, de son propre fait, sans que Tetsu ne se force. Cela arrivait plus fréquemment maintenant. Et outre une curiosité légitime, Masao se réjouissait d'avoir la confiance de Tetsu.

_Il y a quelqu'un, je crois ?_ remarqua le châtain en entendu un bruit à la porte du magasin.

_Mais ils ne savent pas lire ? L'écriteau « fermé pour inventaire », tu crois qu'ils le verraient ? _ronchonna Masao.

_C'est que les gens aiment tellement votre magasin, Masao-san, que même un jour de fermeture, c'est trop… _tenta Tetsu en souriant.

_Je pense plutôt que c'est cette vieille pie qui vient pour te voir, bourreau des cœurs… _répondit-il avec un clin d'œil taquin. _Bon, je vais aller lui dire de revenir demain._

_Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle._

Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Masao ne se mettait pour ainsi dire jamais en colère… Mais par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait râler ! Il s'en amusait lui-même, assurant que même étant plus jeune, il ronchonnait déjà de toute façon ! Et même si cela devait ajouter à l'irritation de son patron sur le coup, Tetsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en amuser. C'était vraiment trop comique, de le voir presser le pas en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe… Enfin, il tendit l'oreille afin de l'entendre rabrouer la vieille dame ou le client quelconque qui les dérangeait, mais il n'entendit rien. _« Avec le temps, Masao-san deviendrait-il diplomate ? »_, se moqua-t-il gentiment, pensant que son patron expliquait finalement les choses en douceur.

_Tetsu ! Tu peux venir ici une seconde ?_

Allons bon ! Gagné : à tous les coups c'était cette grand-mère qui ne jurait que par Tetsu. Masao, lassé, avait dû céder et lui permettre de prendre un livre… En soi cela n'ennuyait pas Tetsu, vu qu'il n'avait rien contre cette dame… Le problème était plus qu'il venait de débarrasser un bout d'un rayon et qu'il avait pas mal de livres dans les mains. Pour tout dire, il ne voyait rien du tout à un pas devant lui. Alors il avança à l'aveuglette, en essayant d'éviter les étagères, pour arriver vers l'entrée. Alors que Masao l'appelait une seconde fois et que tous ces livres étaient tout de même rudement lourds, il s'excusa :

_J'arrive ! C'est que j'ai une pile de livres plus haute que moi dans les bras…_

_J'en prends un peu._

_Adam ? Aïe !_

A la voix, il avait aussitôt reconnu la personne qui occupait ses pensées à peu près… tout le temps, pour être honnête. Mais tandis que deux mains tentaient d'attraper un bout de la pile de livres qu'il portait, Tetsu fut tellement surpris de cette apparition que ses mains glissèrent… La pile devint alors vraiment trop lourde et son équilibre plus qu'incertain… et il se retrouva les fesses par terre en deux secondes, entouré d'un tas de livres, sous le regard désolé d'Adam et celui, plutôt amusé, de Masao :

_Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, gamin ?_

_Non, non… Désolé, je vais tout ramasser._

_Es-tu surpris ? _chuchota doucement Adam tout en se baissant pour l'aider à ramasser.

_Oui… Que fais-tu ici ?_

_Je suis venu te voir._

_Non, je veux dire… en journée ? _chuchota Tetsu encore plus bas, vu que Masao tendait l'oreille.

_J'ai un peu de temps libre…_

_Tiens, encore une plume… Décidemment, il y a pas mal d'oiseaux dans le coin, ces temps-ci._

Perplexe, Masao regardait une petite plume blanche qui trônait sur le sol à côté d'eux… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en trouvait dans la librairie, maintenant qu'il y pensait… Elles étaient vraiment belles et pour tout dire, il ne voyait pas bien de quel genre d'oiseaux elle pouvait provenir. Adam toussota un peu et rajusta son manteau, légèrement mal à l'aise sur le coup. Amusé par ce détail que seuls eux pouvaient pleinement comprendre, Tetsu se dit que l'occasion de le taquiner –discrètement- était trop belle :

_Tu ne peux pas venir à pieds, comme tout le monde ?_

_Je crains fort de ne pas être « tout le monde »…_

_Ça tu l'as dit, _sourit Tetsu, avant de se tourner vers son patron :_ Euh, Masao-san…_

_Bien sûr qu'Adam peut rester, _devina l'homme.

_Merci beaucoup monsieur. Je vais vous aider, _proposa Adam en se redressant.

_C'est que vous risquez de vous salir…_

_Je vous en prie. Si vous me permettez d'être là alors que vous travaillez, le moins que je puisse faire est de vous aider._

_Bon… Dans ce cas, faites comme chez vous._

Et Adam termina de ramasser les livres tombés afin de les poser sur le comptoir… Comme toujours, chacun de ses gestes, si trivial soit-il, était gracieux et posé. Masao ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'entre cela et sa façon de parler excessivement polie, il avait vraiment l'air tout droit sorti de nulle part… Mais il ne détonnait pas tellement avec Tetsu, pour tout dire. Ils étaient calmes, tous les deux… Discrets, énigmatiques… Ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'au premier abord. Et, chose qui fit plaisir au vieil homme, Adam regardait Tetsu avec tendresse, le traitant comme s'il lui était très précieux. Cela lui fit dire que les sentiments de son petit protégé n'étaient pas à sens unique, loin de là. Ce fut un soulagement, de le constater par lui-même. La dernière fois, Adam n'avait fait que passer et Masao avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir vu plus longtemps, rien que pour « vérifier ». Il était très curieux au sujet de cet homme et il lui aurait bien posé quelques questions… Mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'air plus expressif que Tetsu, et quelque chose en lui imposait une réelle distance… Alors Masao garda ses questions et remarques pour lui, et il reprit sa tâche comme si de rien n'était.

_Tu es sûr que ma présence ici ne te dérange pas ? _murmura Adam à un Tetsu ravi.

_Tu plaisantes ? Toi, ici… Pour une fois, c'est toi qui es dans mon univers… Je suis heureux._

_Je le suis aussi, dans ce cas. _

_Tu es sûr ? _se soucia Tetsu. _Tu m'as l'air soucieux… Tu as le droit d'être là ?_

_Je suis avec la personne dont je dois m'occuper. Moi aussi je fais mon travail, en quelque sorte, _répondit Adam avec un sourire énigmatique.

_C'est futé._

_Que dois-je faire maintenant ? _demanda alors Adam.

_Je suis censé te donner un ordre ?_

_Et bien oui._

_La journée va être longue… _soupira Tetsu, qui n'imaginait Adam dans aucune tâche manuelle, et qui se voyait encore moins le diriger. _Il faudrait dépoussiérer tous les livres que je mets là au fur et à mesure, mais je ne sais pas si…_

… _si je sais me servir d'un chiffon ? Je pense en être capable, _répondit-il tranquillement.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Adam se saisit d'un chiffon et entreprit de faire la poussière consciencieusement. Et il faisait ça bien, en plus, il s'appliquait. Pour un peu, les livres auraient presque brillé ! Et bouche bée, Tetsu le regardait s'affairer, suivant chacun de ses gestes comme s'il relevait de l'incroyable… C'était vraiment très absurde, de voir Adam faire la poussière… Ce n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas faire, c'était juste que cela ne collait tellement pas avec son image habituelle… Soupirant longuement sans détacher son regard de lui, Tetsu lâcha :

_J'aurais vraiment tout vu, cette fois._

_Pardon ?_

_Non, rien. Je vais en chercher un deuxième, celui-là commence à être trop sale._

Il s'éclipsa à l'arrière de la boutique afin de donner un chiffon plus propre à Adam, qui continuait tranquillement sa tâche pendant ce temps. Il semblait même plutôt content de le faire, qui plus est. Cela avait quelque chose de banal, d'être là, avec deux humains normaux, de participer pour une journée à leurs tâches… D'être ailleurs que dans cette grande maison… La banalité est un véritable luxe, lorsque l'on est un être aussi fantastique qu'il l'était. Adam était vraiment ravi d'être là. Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête et vit Masao le fixer d'un air hésitant. Il sourit, trouvant que l'homme, indépendamment de tout ce que Tetsu lui avait déjà raconté à son sujet, inspirait une confiance naturelle, et il lui tendit la perche :

_Vous souhaiteriez me demander quelque chose ?_

_Euh…_

_Vous savez, Tetsu me parle beaucoup de vous… _commença Adam, espérant avoir de bons rapports avec l'homme qui avait tellement aidé Tetsu.

_Et il me parle beaucoup de vous aussi._

_Je vous suis reconnaissant, de ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Et de ce que vous continuez à faire, d'ailleurs._

_Moi ?_

_Vous lui avez donné sa chance. Vous lui avez fait confiance et grâce à vous, il a un travail qu'il aime tant, et un ami… Vous n'imaginez pas ce que cela représente à ses yeux. _

_C'est un homme bien. Est-ce que je pouvais le laisser passer son chemin comme ça ? _répondit doucement Masao, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel.

_Peu de gens auraient pourtant prêté l'oreille, croyez-moi._

_Vous l'avez fait._

_Pardon ?_

_Il dit que grâce à vous, il est différent. Qu'il vous doit tout, _expliqua le libraire sans détacher son regard intrigué d'Adam.

_Tetsu est très excessif… _se justifia-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

_Seulement quand il s'agit de vous, _rectifia Masao.

_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je l'ai laissé, pour revenir ensuite dans sa vie ?_

_En effet._

_C'est très compliqué… mais je peux toutefois vous dire une chose : je suis parti parce que j'y ai été forcé, en quelque sorte. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi…_

_Vous allez rester, cette fois ?_

_Mon existence est très…_

_Adam, je suppose que c'est impoli de ma part de vous dire ça, mais… Si vous partez une fois encore… Il ne s'en remettra pas._

_Tetsu est plus fort qu'il ne le croit._

_Je pense aussi, mais même comme ça… Depuis que vous êtes là, il est heureux, vivant… un autre départ lui ferait trop de mal._

_Je fais mon possible pour rester. _

_Je crois que vous lui devez beaucoup, vous aussi… _devina Masao. _Je me trompe ?_

_Non. Tetsu est ce que j'ai de plus précieux._

Pour Adam, il n'y avait plus à ce moment là, cette gêne que l'on peut éprouver face à quelqu'un que l'on connait à peine… Ou même cette réserve naturelle qui d'ordinaire, n'aurait pas dû lui permettre de dire les choses aussi franchement. Mais il avait en quelque sorte besoin de le dire. Ses rêves répétitifs, ce rappel à son passé, à ce choix qui se faisait de plus en plus clair et proche… Ces derniers temps, Adam était un peu perdu, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Et à dire vrai, depuis que la vie l'avait quitté, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Plus de but, plus rien à perdre… Rien qui le tourmente, mis à part son châtiment. Et les récents évènements arrivaient à l'inquiéter, ce qui était une première… Lorsque Tetsu était près de lui, il y songeait moins. Il se sentait plus assuré. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était venu sans prévenir aujourd'hui. Pour le voir, et ne pas douter. Ne plus penser. Et en disant à haute voix que Tetsu représentait bel et bien ce qu'il avait de plus cher, il se sentit mieux. Parce que c'était vrai, même s'il n'avait pas su lui dire clairement jusqu'ici. Les choses étaient telles qu'elles devraient être, et ses rêves n'étaient que cela. Rien de plus.

_Alors ça me va, _admit Masao, visiblement soulagé._ Vous n'êtes pas ordinaire, vous semblez tout droit sorti d'un de ces livres qu'il adore… A croire que vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer._

_Faits pour nous rencontrer ? _répéta Adam, intrigué.

_Excusez-moi, je suis un vieux sentimental…_

_Il n'y a pas de mal._

_A propos de mal… Ne lui en faites pas, d'accord ?_

_Pardon ?_

_Je ne vous fais pas peur… _reconnut le vieil homme en souriant. _Je ne pourrai rien vous faire et puis je ne suis personne pour dire cela… Mais je dois le dire… Ne lui faites pas de mal, d'accord ?_

_Merci._

_« Merci » ? _s'étonna-t-il.

_Je suis content que vous fassiez partie de sa vie, _dit simplement Adam.

_Par moments j'ai l'impression que vous parlez comme si à tout moment quelque chose allait vous emmener loin de lui…_

_Je…_

_Ca y est ! _s'écria Tetsu en revenant soudainement parmi eux. _Il faudra racheter des chiffons, Masao-san ! ils sont tous trop usés !_

_J'y penserai. Allez petit, on s'y remet. Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite vous pourrez partir._

Masao et Adam échangèrent un regard complice, chacun étant ravi d'avoir pu franchement parler à l'autre. Adam ne regrettait pas cette conversation, qui lui avait appris avec certitude qu'ici, Tetsu était tout à fait à sa place et qu'on tenait à lui. Masao était comme une figure paternelle en quelque sorte, qui ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose. Adam se sentait bien, ici. Cet endroit était chaleureux, agréable… Pas étonnant que Tetsu s'y sente en sécurité. Ce dernier étant revenu, ils recommencèrent leur ouvrage, en équipe. Et à chaque fois qu'un livre passait des mains d'Adam à celles de Tetsu qui le rangeait, ce dernier commentait : l'histoire, s'il l'avait lu ou s'il voulait le lire, la couverture, l'auteur… Il semblait intarissable, trouvant toujours quelque chose à dire. Et Adam l'écoutait avec tendresse, les moments d'enthousiasme de Tetsu étant une chose qu'il aimait particulièrement observer.

_Celui-là, je le prendrai la semaine prochaine. Je pense qu'il peut être bien !_

_Moi aussi. Nous pourrons vérifier, comme cela._

_Oh celui-là, je l'ai lu la semaine de mon arrivée ici… Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas trop._

_Il ne t'a pas marqué. C'est qu'il ne doit pas être extraordinaire, _comprit Adam.

_Je ne sais pas… _avoua Tetsu, gêné tout à coup. _Je lisais, mais sans y prêter attention… Je n'étais… Enfin disons que je n'étais pas en forme._

_Tu pourrais peut-être le relire ? Il sera mieux maintenant, _proposa Adam avec douceur, voulant lui montrer qu'une fois encore, il regrettait d'avoir été la cause de sa perturbation.

_Oui…_

_Pourquoi souris-tu ?_

_Excuse-moi, c'est juste… Tu es là, à l'endroit où je travaille et… Tout est si normal…_

_La normalité est quelque chose de très relatif…_

_Même en relativisant, _s'esclaffa Tetsu, _je crois que rien de ce qu'on vit toi et moi n'est banal._

_Cela te déplait ?_

_Pas du tout. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant, _répondit-il du tac au tac.

_Moi aussi. Enfin, il d'agit d'une façon de parler._

_Essaierais-tu de faire de l'humour ? _s'amusa Tetsu, étonné par une telle remarque de sa part.

_Je ne suis pas très doué dans ce domaine…_

_J'avais remarqué. Mais tu…_

_Qu'y a-t-il ? _questionna Adam, qui le vit pâlir un peu et s'arrêter en plein élan.

_Tim… Salut._

Adam se retourna et son sourire discret se fana. Derrière lui, un jeune homme venait d'arriver. Il le connaissait, même si lui ne pouvait s'en rappeler. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien, ce fameux Tim qu'il avait observé durant des mois, jusqu'au jour où il avait enfin réussi à faire plier Tetsu en lui faisant accepter un verre… Tetsu n'en menait pas large : il savait que l'ex-employé devait venir les aider, mais la venue d'Adam lui avait fait totalement oublier ce détail. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était que Tim et son naturel se freinent, afin que l'ambiance ne vire pas au plus bizarre… Mais il oubliait que le jeune homme était quelqu'un d'amical, qui était plutôt chaleureux et accueillant. Ainsi, Tim salua aussitôt un Adam quelque peu décontenancé.

_Salut, moi c'est Tim._

_Adam._

_Comment es-tu entré ? _demanda Tetsu.

_Masao m'a ouvert. Je suis venu donner un coup de main, tu te rappelles ?_

_Oui, bien sûr…_

_Je prends l'autre bout du rayon, _fit-il aussitôt._ On se rejoindra au milieu._

_D'accord…_

_Adam, c'est ça ? _lança-t-il tout en commençant à débarrasser le rayon. _J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre, mais je ne sais pas d'où ?_

_C'est votre imagination._

_Hm… Vous aidez aussi ? Vous êtes un ami de Tetsu ?_

_En quelque sorte, _répondit Adam.

_Vous l'êtes. Vous êtes aussi bavard que lui._

Cette remarque très amusée fit légèrement sourire Adam. En réalité, il ne savait pas tellement quelle attitude adopter avec lui. Car en le regardant, Tim avait tout de l'homme bien par excellence. Gentil, serviable, il vous mettait à l'aise en un rien de temps, donnant ainsi l'image de l'ami idéal. Et Adam, qui avait toujours gardé un œil sur Tetsu, ne pouvait nier que globalement, Tim avait toujours été gentil avec lui… En réalité et bien qu'Adam ait du mal à intégrer de tels sentiments, il comprit bien que si Tim n'avait pas des vues sur Tetsu, il pourrait l'apprécier. Ou du moins le supporter. Mais il avait du mal, car le jeune homme, spontané de nature, ne s'en cachait absolument pas. Tandis que Tetsu continuait à tout ranger une fois que tout était nettoyé, Adam passa au rayon de derrière sans perdre de temps, les laissant ainsi seuls tous les deux. Et à peine fut-il parti que Tim se rapprocha de Tetsu, l'air impatient et curieux, en chuchotant :

_C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Lui quoi ?_

_Cet homme qui t'a brisé le cœur et contre lequel je n'avais pas la moindre chance dès le départ. C'est lui. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu le regardes._

_Pense ce que tu veux, _lâcha Tetsu sans le regarder.

_Il a décidé de revenir… et toi tu l'as laissé faire. _

_C'est mal ? _le défia-t-il.

_Si quelqu'un peut partir en te laissant derrière lui, revenir quand ça lui chante, et que ça te va même si tu as souffert le martyre, alors non, c'est pas mal, _ironisa Tim.

_Tu ne sais rien, _rétorqua-t-il froidement.

_Vas-y, expliques._

_Ça ne te concerne pas. _

_On tourne en rond. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Il ne te mérite pas._

_Vous n'avez pas tort… Cela dit, il ne vous appartient pas d'en juger._

Adam se tenait au bout du rayon, sans aucune expression particulière sur son visage. Il savait parfaitement se rendre impassible, dans son ton comme sur son visage… Ainsi, même Tetsu, qui pourtant commençait à savoir le déchiffrer, ne put prévoir ses réactions à venir. Il fut juste horriblement gêné par tout cela. Déjà que Tim refusait d'abandonner… Si en plus il donnait à Adam des raisons de douter… Adam ne devait pas penser qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, ou quoi que ce soit de bizarre… Qui sait ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer ? Ce fut là que Tetsu se rendit compte que sa relation avec Adam, si fantastique soit-elle, reposait sur du flou… Adam ne pouvait ignorer ce que Tetsu ressentait pour lui, c'était sûr. Mais qu'en était-il d'Adam ? Par moments, Tetsu se demandait si c'était bien possible, qu'une telle personne puisse l'aimer ? Et comme Adam, mis à part à quelques moments, préférait le taquiner que répondre franchement… Oui, que pouvait-il imaginer en ce moment même, en observant Tim ainsi ? D'une voix blanche, il murmura :

_Tu… Tu écoutais…_

_Lorsque l'on parle de moi, je m'autorise à tendre l'oreille._

_Mais où tu l'as trouvé ?_ s'étonna Tim, le trouvant vraiment étrange dans sa manière d'être.

_Tim, arrête et contente-toi de bosser._

_Sinon quoi ? Il va me mettre KO ?_

_Pourquoi voudrais-je me battre ? _fit doucement Adam. _Vous êtes bien trop grand et trop fort, je perdrai certainement. Et puis je ne sais pas me battre, et je n'en ai pas l'envie._

_Tiens, il est lucide._

_Cependant, vous ne gagnerez tout de même pas. Du moins, vous n'aurez pas ce que vous convoitez._

_Et dites-moi un peu, ce que je convoite…_

_Tetsu, _répliqua Adam sans sourciller.

_Adam…_ gémit le concerné, rouge comme une pivoine._ C'est gênant…_

_C'est évident, surtout. On ne peut pas dire qu'il se donne du mal pour le cacher. Mais il a raison d'agir ainsi : c'est en étant franc que l'on obtient ce que l'on désire. La plupart du temps._

_Un problème, les garçons ? _intervint le libraire en les voyant tous les trois de loin, l'air aussi sérieux.

_Tout va bien, Masao ! _lui répondit Tim, avant de reporter son regard sur Adam.

_Si tout va bien, alors continuons._

_Laissez-moi vous dire quand même que bien que j'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous, c'est vous qui êtes parti ! _éclata Tim. _Ne vous étonnez pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui après ça ! _

_Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. Tetsu est formidable, _admit Adam, au grand désespoir du concerné qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

_Vous voyez !_

_Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de lui forcer la main pour autant. Il a dit non, il me semble. Je me demande ce que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre, dans ce seul mot ?_

_Moi ce que je me demande,_ bouillonna Tim, trouvant ce calme exaspérant, _c'est pourquoi vous êtes revenu maintenant, après l'avoir laissé ?_

_Parce que je l'aime._

Le sol se déroba sous les jambes d'un Tetsu qui par réflexe, prit appui sur l'étage derrière lui. Il en avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient… Adam, l'autre jour, avait failli le lui dire… Du moins il l'avait espéré. Et ils avaient été interrompus fortuitement. Alors Tetsu s'était dit que d'ailleurs, Adam ne voulait pas dire cela. Comment pouvait-il le dire ? Tetsu ne se sous-estimait pas au point d'ignorer qu'Adam tenait à lui, mais de là à… Cela lui semblait parfaitement incroyable. Un être si parfait était… amoureux de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire et en même temps, son cœur avait compris le message plus vite que le reste, puisqu'il s'était emballé immédiatement… Quelques minutes plus tard, Tetsu serait heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Pour le moment, la surprise le clouait sur place elle avait mis son cerveau en pause. Simple spectateur, Tetsu regarda Adam s'avancer ensuite vers un Tim qui ne trouvait plus ses mots :

_Et parce que je suis décidemment trop colérique, voilà que je vous le dit avant de lui dire à lui. Mais c'est juste : je l'aime et je ne m'imaginais pas loin de lui plus longtemps. Alors je me suis manifesté. Et par chance, il ne me détestait pas. Il aurait pu, peut-être même aurait-il dû… Mais il ne m'a pas détesté malgré le mal que je lui ai fait. Il a trop peu d'estime pour lui-même pour se l'avouer, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il le savait. Je suis revenu alors que je n'étais pas censé le faire, parce que je l'aime. _

Quand Tetsu reprit conscience, il lui sembla vaguement entendre Tim lancer sur un ton irrité qu'il allait fumer une cigarette dehors… Il lui sembla apercevoir un Masao intrigué le suivre… Enfin, il semblait qu'Adam soit… embarrassé. Il l'était rarement, mais là cela aurait pu être drôle : il en était presque à rougir. Probablement qu'une fois calmé, il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait agir maintenant… Mais même s'il s'était surpris tout seul, d'avoir cédé à une impulsion, Adam ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait dit. C'était la vérité, non ? Il savait que Tetsu désirait l'entendre, qu'il faudrait sûrement le répéter souvent avant qu'il en soit convaincu…

_Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? _demanda Tetsu timidement_._

_A quel moment ?_

_Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Tu as peut-être les ailes, mais tu n'as pas encore l'auréole ! _

_Je me suis laissé emporter… _se justifia Adam, amusé par sa fébrilité.

_Je te ferai remarquer que tu n'as pas du tout élevé la voix._

_Qu'importe. Je suis rentré dans son jeu par… _

… _jalousie ?_

_Quelque chose comme cela, oui, _répondit Adam en toussotant pour se donner une contenance.

_Et donc… Tu m'aimes ?_

_Et bien…_

_Adam ! _le somma Tetsu, dont le pauvre cœur criait au supplice.

_Oui, _répondit l'ange, pas plus à l'aise que lui.

_Oh mon Dieu…_

Dans cette histoire, Tetsu avait beaucoup pleuré. Depuis qu'il connait Adam, ses larmes avaient souvent coulé, surtout après son départ… C'était toujours de tristesse, de colère, d'amertume… Parce qu'Adam était ce qu'il lui était arrivé de meilleur, et qu'il n'était plus là. Parce qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec lui, qu'assez de souvenirs s'était créés, pour que le manque soit invivable… Mais peut-être pour la première fois, Tetsu pleurait de joie. Il était aimé, pour la première fois de sa vie… Il était aimé par quelqu'un qu'il aimait aussi. C'était déjà une chose incroyable pour tout un chacun, mais pour lui, ça l'était davantage. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire autant de bien. C'était comme si toutes ces années de galère, de souffrance, s'effaçaient petit à petit, grâce à cet être merveilleux que le destin avait mis sur sa route.

_Mais… Mais je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! _paniqua Adam. _Qu'ai-je pu dire qui… _

_Tu ne comprends rien, _fit Tetsu en riant, _mais tu viens de sérieusement malmener mon cœur…_

_Malmener ?_

_Le pauvre, heureusement qu'il est bien accroché…_

_J'ai bien peur de ne pas tout comprendre…_

Au moment même où Masao arrivait vers eux afin qu'on lui explique ce qu'il avait manqué pour que Tim fume tout son paquet de cigarettes devant sans qu'il puisse lui sortir un mot, Tetsu se pendit au cou d'Adam pour l'embrasser, oubliant où ils étaient. Masao fit donc demi-tour, comprenant un peu mieux d'où venait le problème. Il fut bien évidemment désolé pour Tim, mais il ne pouvait l'être totalement… Tim n'aurait pas pu rendre Tetsu heureux comme cela. Il arrivait bien trop tard.


	15. Le choix

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewvé le chapitre précédant malgré ce looong hiatus. Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir que je n'avais pas perdu tout le monde en route ! Sauf erreur de ma part (car au moment où je poste je suis trrrès fatiguée) on approche de la fin, si je n'oublie rien…**

**Le choix**

La journée était passée comme un rêve pour Tetsu. Adam était resté avec lui à la boutique, à tout ranger et nettoyer… Pas vraiment ce qu'un couple normal aurait aimé faire pour un rendez-vous, mais pour eux c'était absolument parfait. Tout ce temps passé ensemble, à effectuer quelque chose en commun, plongés dans l'univers de Tetsu pour une fois… Le jeune homme n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Son sourire faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête, pour le plus grand plaisir de Masao qui n'aurait jamais cru voir cela un jour, ne serait-ce que quelques temps auparavant. Tetsu savait que c'était exceptionnel, qu'Adam ne viendrait pas ainsi tous les jours, mais il apprenait à apprécier ce genre de petites surprises…

Ils rentrèrent ensemble, une fois la journée finie. Tetsu se doutait qu'après être resté si longtemps, Adam ne passerait sûrement pas toute la nuit avec lui dans la maison, mais il n'osa pas poser la question. Il avait déjà vécu une journée merveilleuse, il ne se sentait pas vraiment le droit d'en réclamer plus, maintenant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, pièce qu'ils préféraient à toutes les autres, Tetsu le regarda s'installer sur le canapé, à sa place habituelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'Adam lui avait dit plus tôt… Ces mots qu'il espérait tellement et qui à chaque fois qu'il y songeait, faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Il devait sûrement sourire niaisement, mais peu importe. Il était trop heureux pour pouvoir s'arrêter. Accoudé sur le dos d'un fauteuil, chantonnant presque, il demanda :

_Et donc… Tu m'aimes ?_

_As-tu peur qu'entre la librairie et la maison, j'ai changé d'avis ? _se moqua gentiment Adam.

_C'est que…_

_Voudrais-tu me faire plaisir, Tetsu ?_

_Bien sûr ! Que dois-je faire ?_

_Apprends à t'aimer un peu. Juste assez pour ne plus douter de moi, au moins, _lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

_Je ne doute pas de toi. _

_Alors crois-moi. Si je dis que je t'aime, crois-moi. Ne te demandes pas si je ne me trompe pas ou si cela va me passer, et quand. Contentes-toi de me croire._

_Je te crois, _assura Tetsu. Et il le pensait.

_Parfait. _

C'était surréaliste, mais il le croyait. Adam ne lui aurait pas menti là-dessus. Il savait bien que Tetsu ressentait la même chose pour lui, donc il n'aurait jamais dit cela sans le penser sincèrement. Mais alors que Tetsu le croyait, qu'il n'en doutait pas une seconde… Cela le rendit encore plus heureux. Cette réciprocité, cet aveu clair… Si on lui avait dit, le jour où il avait franchi la porte de cette maison pour la première fois et qu'il s'était trouvé nez-à-nez avec son étrange locataire, qu'ils en seraient là un jour… Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il aurait pensé que l'on se moquait de lui. Et pourtant c'était vrai aujourd'hui. Il avait une personne qui l'aimait, et qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et pour lui, il se sentait capable de tout. De s'améliorer, de ne plus avoir peur de tout… Même de croire qu'il valait quelque chose, tiens. A lui aussi, il semblait pousser des ailes, en ce moment. Un peu nostalgique, il lui demanda vaguement :

_Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?_

_Bien sûr, comment l'oublier ? _répondit Adam, surpris. _Mais pourquoi tout à coup…_

_Je me disais que c'était il y a tellement longtemps…_

_Pas tant que cela._

_Tu as tout changé en un rien de temps._

_A ce moment là, tu refusais de me tutoyer… _se souvint Adam en souriant légèrement.

_Ce n'est pas que je refusais… Mais je n'y arrivais pas._

_Tu ne croyais pas que nous avions quelque chose en commun. Que nous puissions être amis._

C'était vrai. Tetsu se sentait tellement différent… inférieur. Moins beau, moins intelligent, moins raffiné, moins… moins tout. On était forcément « moins », face à Adam. Tetsu ne s'était pas senti à sa place ici, si bien qu'il avait voulu partir, au début. Et puis il était revenu, finalement. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, de jours en jours, il prenait confiance en lui, même s'il ne le croyait pas. Le seul fait de vouloir rester, de vouloir faire des choses pour Adam, montrait en réalité qu'il s'acceptait mieux, s'il se sentait capable de faire tout cela. Ou rien que parce qu'il avait la volonté de le faire, déjà. C'était peut-être cela, le plus beau geste d'Adam en fin de compte : l'avoir traité comme son égal, réussir à le convaincre qu'il n'était pas inférieur.

A quel moment exact Tetsu était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Bien avant qu'Adam ne parte, puisque son départ l'avait dévasté… Mais pas tout de suite, puisqu'il se méfiait tellement, malgré la fascination qu'Adam lui provoquait… Quelque part entre ces deux points fondamentaux, le cœur de Tetsu s'était doucement mis à battre pour quelqu'un. Au gré de soirées interminables, de lectures, de discussions, de musique… Il s'était mis à l'aimer, même si Adam avait interdit qu'il le lui dise… Alors qu'effectivement, il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'entendre avec quelqu'un d'aussi spécial, d'aussi énigmatique… voilà qu'il était aujourd'hui, plus important que n'importe qui pour lui. Oui, Tetsu ne savait pas à quel moment l'admiration et la fascination que cet être lui inspirait s'étaient muées en un si profond sentiment… Mais il était bien réel. Se rappelant leurs premiers moments passés ensemble, il se souvint :

_Sans raison, tu m'as nourri, logé… Tu m'as tellement donné que je te suis redevable à jamais._

_Ne crois pas que tu n'aies rien fait pour moi. Bien au contraire. _

_Adam… _demanda-t-il en regardant ailleurs. _Est-ce que tu resteras toujours avec moi ?_

_Si cela ne dépendait que de moi…_

_Non, sois franc. Tu ne me dis rien sur… là où tu vas. Quand tu n'es pas avec moi, c'est-à-dire toute la journée, j'ignore ce que tu fais. Cela ne me concerne pas, mais je voudrais tout de même savoir… Est-ce qu'on peut t'obliger à ne plus m'approcher à nouveau ? _demanda-t-il, une lueur de crainte au fond du regard.

_La situation est différente, maintenant._

_En quoi ?_

_J'avoue ne pas vraiment le savoir… Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va se produire quelque chose qui changera mon état._

Ses rêves le hantaient, bien qu'il n'en parle pas à Tetsu. Il savait que mettre Tetsu au courant n'aurait servi qu'à l'inquiéter inutilement, à lui faire peur pour de bon. Et il ne tenait pas à faire disparaitre son sourire, surtout pas ce soir qu'il était si radieux… Malgré tout, Adam avait du mal à savoir quoi penser de ces illusions aux allures tellement justes... Il ignorait même tout de leurs conséquences. Est-ce qu'on lui jouait un mauvais tour ? Ou bien aurait-ce réellement un impact sur lui, sur sa situation actuelle ? Il l'ignorait sincèrement. Mais cela l'effrayait un peu, quoi qu'il en soit. Il avait envie de lui raconter, parce que Tetsu était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose… Mais il hésitait. Alors il résolut de rester vague. De cette façon il ne mentirait pas. Pas vraiment.

_Ton état ?_

_Ma situation. Mais j'ignore de quelle façon et pourquoi._

_Il y a quelque chose… qui me fait peur Adam. Quelque chose de très égoïste._

_Quoi donc ?_

_Je n'ose pas… _murmura Tetsu, embarrassé.

_Tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais bien, non ?_

_Oui…_

_Alors je t'écoute. De quoi as-tu tellement peur ? _demanda l'ange avec douceur.

_Eh bien si je pense à tout… tout ce qui fait que tu es là, ce que tu étais lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés… Je ne pouvais pas le voir à ce moment là bien sûr, mais tu n'étais pas en paix… Tu étais hanté par ton geste, par la perte de cette femme que tu as aimé… _

_Où veux-tu en venir ?_ demanda Adam, appréhendant la suite.

_Aujourd'hui, tu es en paix. Alors… Je n'y connais rien mais tu as assez payé, tu as tout compris… Tu n'as pas droit à un repos maintenant ?_

_Je vais être franc Tetsu : je n'en sais rien. Je le pensais également, mais quelque chose doit encore me retenir… _répondit-il avec franchise.

_Quelque chose ?_

_Une chose adorable. Qui devrait d'ailleurs songer à se nourrir un peu, comme il se fait tard, _répondit Adam en souriant.

_Oh…_

Tetsu rougit. Adam était manipulateur au possible parfois et il n'avait pas son pareil pour changer de sujet –bien qu'il réponde davantage aux questions qu'à une époque, il était vrai-. A ce jeu là, Tetsu ne gagnait jamais, il n'essayait même pas. Et puis c'était plaisant, il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Il se contenta de rougir et de baisser la tête, ravi de ces paroles si gentilles… Si cela pouvait être vrai… Si « on » le laissait encore venir ici parce qu' « on » estimait que cela en valait la peine, qu'Adam était assez attaché… S'il avait cet impact sur Adam de manière à générer cela, alors Tetsu était comblé. Il se leva, obéissant, pour aller cuisiner, mais Adam crut bon d'ajouter :

_Et je suis bien heureux d'être « retenu » ici. Je ne veux pas partir._

_Pourtant… _

_Je veux rester avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver. A part les remords, je n'aurais plus rien dû ressentir, après m'être ôté la vie… Pourtant je ressens beaucoup de choses, depuis que tu es là… Je ne sais pas si cela fait de moi une personne différente, et je n'espère aucun traitement de faveur… Je veux juste rester avec toi._

_Parce que tu m'aimes ? _demanda-t-il timidement.

_Tetsu ! Ne me dis pas que je dois encore te convaincre ? _marmonna Adam, faussement agacé.

_Non, c'est juste que c'est bon à entendre, _avoua Tetsu en souriant timidement.

_Oh je vois, deviendrait-on manipulateur ? _s'amusa l'ange.

_Jamais. Je descends faire un peu de cuisine._

_Très bien._

Tetsu alla s'atteler à la préparation de quelques plats rapides à confectionner, afin de ne pas perdre un temps précieux en cuisine. Il dû se concentrer pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi, tant il avait la tête dans les nuages… Tout cela avait l'air si parfait qu'il avait presque peur d'avoir mal à la moindre faille. Il était logique que lorsque l'on a vécu une vie peu réjouissante, le moindre bonheur ne peut nous enchanter complètement : on a tout de suite peur qu'il ne s'envole comme par magie. Ou qu'on nous le prenne. Malgré cette petite crainte, Tetsu était réellement heureux. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre davantage satisfait que la perspective de passer une nouvelle soirée avec Adam. Lorsqu'il songeait à son désespoir lors de son départ, au fait qu'il avait cru ne plus le revoir… Ce genre de moments valait de l'or.

Au salon, Adam avait d'abord prévu de mettre la table… Mais il se perdit vite dans toutes sortes de rêveries tantôt agréables, tantôt soucieuses… Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormit. Vite, profondément. Comme s'il était très fatigué, alors que ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, du moins le crut-il, il se trouvait dans une pièce noire… Il y était déjà venu, c'était là, l'endroit qui le tourmentait depuis quelques temps. Et comme il le redoutait, la voix déjà entendue auparavant se manifesta de nouveau :

_Adam… Adam !_

_Quoi ? Où suis-je ?_

_Tu es déjà venu…_

_A quoi tout cela rime-t-il ? _s'impatienta tout de suite Adam. _Quel est le sens de ces rêves absurdes ? _

_Elle est là tu sais, elle t'attend…_

Encore une fois, il aperçut cette silhouette tout à fait familière, assise un peu plus loin, après une seule porte ouverte… Il la devinait plus qu'il ne la voyait, encore, mais c'était déjà bien assez… C'était à la fois une joie et un déchirement. Il y avait eu un temps où il aurait couru jusqu'à elle sans chercher à comprendre, comme si cela seul importait, puisqu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que la revoir… Mais aujourd'hui, agir ainsi lui faisait peur. Cela aurait été une trahison, pour ainsi dire… Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était sa conscience qui l'empêchait d'agir ainsi, ou si c'était bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie. Malgré son hésitation d'un côté comme de l'autre, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de regarder dans sa direction.

_Tu peux dire son nom… tu peux aller la voir…_

_Je… Je n'y tiens pas._

_Pourquoi ? Toi qui as tant supplié pour la revoir…_

_C'était… il y a longtemps… _se justifia-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

_Alors parce que c'était il y a longtemps, cela ne compte plus ? Elle ne compte plus ?_

_Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais…_

_Tu es hypocrite, Adam, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce rêve existe uniquement parce que tu as des remords._

_Des remords ?_

_Tu t'en veux d'avoir dit à ce garçon toute ces choses… Tu t'en veux de l'aimer… Parce que ça aurait dû être elle !_

_Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit ! _s'écria-t-il avec force.

_Non, car tu le penses. Mais si tu n'avais aucun doute, je ne serai pas là._

Alors c'était cela. Toute cette mascarade n'existait que dans sa tête ? Ou du moins, c'était de sa faute ? Parce qu'il s'en voulait. Parce qu'il doutait. Et en un sens, c'était parfaitement compréhensible : quand on a aimé réellement une personne et qu'on la perd aussi brutalement… Le jour où l'on en aime une autre, même si du temps s'est écoulé… Il y a comme un sentiment de trahison. Comme si l'on n'avait pas le droit. Comme si le premier amour devenait moins important parce qu'il y en avait un nouveau, alors qu'à l'époque, jamais on n'aurait cru cela possible. Et quand il se rappelait combien Sayaka avait été importante pour lui, Adam avait presque honte de lui. Il aurait dû l'aimer toujours, malgré sa disparition. Ne penser qu'à elle, comme il le faisait jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tetsu… Mais petit à petit, l'image de Sayaka se réduisait et passait au second plan, tandis que celle de Tetsu prenait de l'importance et masquait toute la vue… Et cela avait donné tellement de joie à Adam… Il avait fait des choses dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, juste pour le revoir… pour passer du temps avec lui… Et quand il avait pu le serrer à nouveau contre lui, Adam s'était senti comblé. Rien ne lui manquait.

Mais revoir Sayaka ainsi, brutalement, lui rappelait qu'elle avait été à une époque, la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Que lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir, il avait souhaité la suivre immédiatement. N'avait-il pas trahi leur amour et son souvenir, en se permettant d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir, désormais…

_Qui es-tu ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_Aucune importance. Tu n'as fait qu'hésiter, Adam. Même quand tu étais bien vivant, tu hésitais déjà. Sayaka a dû te poursuivre pour que tu acceptes d'être avec elle._

_J'étais…_

… _quelqu'un de faible, avec des démons… Tu étais une personne complexe et tourmentée. Tu ne voulais pas lui imposer cela. C'est bien charitable de ta part ! _ironisa la voix. _Alors que dès que tu l'as rencontré, tu l'as voulue. Mais tu n'as pas osé l'admettre._

_Je ne…_

_Tu hésites, tu attends que l'on choisisse à ta place. Même maintenant, tu attends que ce garçon te demande si tu penses encore à Sayaka et s'il compte plus qu'elle n'a compté. Parce que c'est la question qui t'importe et que tu n'arrives pas à résoudre seul._

_C'est faux ! _s'écria Adam, furieux.

_Allons Adam, il est facile de comprendre ce garçon. Il ne le dit pas, mais il sait qu'il doit rivaliser avec elle, même si elle n'est plus là. Il ignore qui elle était, mais il sait que tu t'es ôté la vie pour elle. Il a peur. Peur de ne pas faire le poids, de ne pas lui arriver à la cheville. Il ne te le dit pas car il ne veut pas être si pathétique. Mais il le pense, et tu le sais parfaitement. D'ordinaire, tu devines ses peurs et tu les devances. Mais comme tu es lâche, tu n'oses pas le rassurer sur ce point. Tu ne peux pas. Et s'il avait raison de penser ainsi ?_

_Arrêtez… C'est cruel… _murmura l'ange, à terre.

_Ce qui est cruel, c'est qu'elle t'attende depuis tout ce temps, et que peut-être, tu ne la rejoindras pas… Ce qui est cruel, c'est que ce garçon ne vit que pour toi et que tu n'arrives pas à te donner entièrement à lui. Tu hésites. Comme toujours._

_Que dois-je faire ? _implora-t-il presque.

_Le choix, Adam. C'est aussi simple que cela. Il n' y a pas de piège._

_Avec quelles conséquences ?_

_Marchanderais-tu ? _s'amusa la voix.

_Non, je veux savoir entre quoi et quoi je dois choisir, _fit-il d'une voix brisée.

_Tu as bien travaillé, tu as eu des remords sincères… Tu as bien mérité le repos. Tu l'auras si tu choisis de la rejoindre. C'était ce que tu voulais, souviens-toi._

_Et si je refuse ?_

_Alors ce sera lui. Mais je ne peux pas te dire de quelle façon._

_Comment ? Toujours ainsi, en étant cet être surnaturel… Il n'a aucun avenir avec moi, _admit Adam.

_C'est à toi de décider. Il se peut que ce soit ce qu'il te faut, _répondit mystérieusement la voix.

_Si je choisis de la suivre… _demanda-t-il, hésitant, _je ne le reverrai plus ?_

_Non. Et si tu choisis d'être avec lui, tu ne la reverras plus._

Le choix était effectivement limpide dans ses termes… Adam avait son passé d'un côté, son présent de l'autre. Le futur serait ce qu'il choisirait. Et la balance ne semblait tellement pas équilibrée… D'un côté, Sayaka et ce repos, la fin de cette errance qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps… La fin de ses tourments… De l'autre, Tetsu à qui il ne pouvait pas promettre une vie normale en l'état actuel des choses… Il n'était pas assez lucide pour s'arrêter sur les paroles de cette voix qui avait dit ne pas savoir « de quelle façon » il serait avec Tetsu… Et pour lui c'était l'impasse. Sayaka avait réparé la personne tourmentée qu'il était… Tetsu avait sauvé l'âme torturée qui errait indéfiniment… Il avait aimé la première au point de croire ne pas pouvoir vivre sans elle, et le second au point de vouloir passer chaque minute de ce temps qu'il n'avait pas, avec lui… Tous les tourments subis jusque là n'étaient rien à côté de celui qu'il vivait en ce moment même. Désespéré, il murmura :

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé les choses telles qu'elles étaient ?_

_Tu poses problème, Adam. A part les regrets, un être de ta condition n'aurait pas dû ressentir cela pour ce garçon. Ta voie était toute tracée : tu aurais dû la rejoindre ainsi que tu l'avais voulu, après avoir payé. Mais tu as choisi un autre chemin. C'est incertain, c'est pourquoi les choses ne peuvent rester ainsi._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire…_

_Tu pensais chaque mot de ce que tu as dit à ce garçon, je le sais. Mais tu étais aussi sincère avec elle, même si c'était il y a longtemps. Toi seul peux décider._

Et petit à petit, la porte se referma, lui cachant la vue de Sayaka… La voix se tue, n'ayant rien à ajouter… Et Adam en entendit une autre l'appeler… Il reprenait conscience doucement, mais il luttait. Il luttait car il savait que deux grands yeux noisette le fixeraient avec amour… et il n'oserait pas les regarder en face. Rien qu'hésiter, c'était trahir Tetsu. Comment pouvait-il passer la soirée avec maintenant, sachant qu'il avait cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête ?

_Adam ! Adam !_

_Tetsu ? _murmura-t-il, ouvrant finalement les yeux.

_Tu faisais un cauchemar, tu étais très agité… comment se fait-il que tu te sois assoupi maintenant ? _s'étonna Tetsu.

_Je… je n'en sais rien…_

_Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Oui… Je dois y aller, _fit-il vivement, incapable de rester ici.

_Vraiment ? Mais…_

_J'ai… Je dois te laisser, je suis désolé._

_Bon… Après tout tu as été là toute la journée… _se résigna Tetsu.

_Je reviendrai._

_Tu dis ça comme si j'avais des raisons d'en douter, _s'inquiéta-t-il.

_Au revoir, Tetsu._


	16. Et finalement

**Zioup, un chapitre de plus ! « Prêt à tout » me motive tant que j'en oublie presque mes autres fics (qu'il va falloir dépoussiérer sous peu avant qu'elles ne tombent dans l'oubli quand même… Mais bref.)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! (oui, snif :( )**

**Et finalement…**

Masao se battait littéralement contre la grille devant la porte de la librairie, celle qu'il mettait chaque soir, bien qu'il se demande encore qui voudrait bien cambrioler une malheureuse librairie... Et tous les matins, c'était la même chose : cette serrure devenait dure avec le temps et un jour, la clef resterait coincée dedans ! Il allait falloir s'en occuper avant d'être mis face au problème un beau jour, tout de même… Quand enfin il arriva à tourner la clef, il fallut encore remonter la grille pour accéder à la porte, ce qui n'était pas non plus une mince affaire… Avec l'âge et le mal de dos, c'était de plus en plus difficile de la soulever… Tetsu y arrivait sans trop de mal lui, alors que Masao peinait… Mais il sentit le poids s'alléger un peu tout d'un coup. Surpris, il tourna la tête et vit une aide inattendue –mais bienvenue- à ses côtés :

_Mais… Adam ?_

_Bonjour, _acquiesça-t-il poliment.

_Si vous cherchez Tetsu, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui fait l'ouverture, il n'arrivera pas avant une bonne heure, donc…_

_Je sais. C'est… vous que je suis venu voir… _hésita Adam.

_Moi ?... Bien, alors entrez… _proposa Masao, une fois la porte ouverte. _Il est rare que nous ayons des clients de si bon matin. Nous ne serons pas dérangés._

_Je suis navré de vous importuner…_

_Pas du tout, pas du tout. Quelque chose ne va pas ? _devina-t-il à sa mine visiblement contrariée.

_Eh bien je dois parler à quelqu'un qui connait bien Tetsu… Et vous êtes la personne toute indiquée._

Il était aussi un peu la seule personne, pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais qui mieux que Masao, qui avait rencontré Tetsu peu après le départ d'Adam, pouvait parler de lui avec certitude ? Il avait passé du temps avec lui, il s'était occupé et soucié de lui comme un père le ferait, pour ainsi dire… Et visiblement il avait énormément d'affection pour lui. Il avait vu sa détresse, son évolution… Masao était donc le mieux placé. A dire vrai, Adam ne savait tout de même pas si tout ceci était une bonne idée. Venir ici… Ses pas l'avaient conduit ici, comme si la réponse s'y trouvait, en quelque sorte. Comme si la sagesse qu'il devinait chez ce libraire combinée à son affection manifeste pour Tetsu, allaient l'éclairer et le sortir du brouillard dans lequel Adam avançait à l'aveuglette depuis quelques temps… Plus ses sentiments à l'égard de Tetsu se renforçaient, plus il culpabilisait au regard de son passé qu'il trahissait du moins le croyait-il… Et il commençait à ne plus le supporter… Bien sûr Masao était à mille lieues de s'imaginer de quoi il retournait vraiment, mais il voyait bien qu'il y avait un problème et dès lors, il parut concerné. C'était aussi de Tetsu qu'il s'agissait, alors il se devait de prêter l'oreille attentivement :

_A-t-il un problème ?_

_Non._

_Alors c'est vous ?_

_Oui. Je dois savoir… Est-ce que… _hésita-t-il, posant son regard sur une pile de livres au hasard pour éviter de le regarder. _Est-ce que vous pensez que si je n'étais jamais revenu… Est-ce que Tetsu aurait fini par m'oublier et par vivre sa vie ?_

_Tim vous fait peur ?_

_Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui._

_Alors… pardonnez-moi d'être impoli, mais… Votre question est un peu… bête…_

_Bête ?_

_Le jour où j'ai rencontré Tetsu, _expliqua posément Masao, _il m'a fait tellement de peine que je l'ai invité à entrer et je l'ai nourri. Nous avons discuté, mais il n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer quoi que ce soit tout de suite, il ne l'a fait que récemment… Cependant il était clair qu'il venait de perdre quelqu'un d'important pour lui, même si j'ignorais de quelle façon. J'ai vite compris par la suite qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie heureuse, mais… Cette perte l'a marqué plus que le reste. Il faut que vous compreniez que je n'ai jamais vu Tetsu sourire, avant votre retour. Maintenant il siffle au travail, il chantonne, il parle trois fois plus, il sourit… Il vit. Alors si vous me demandez s'il aurait pu vous oublier, je crois bien que la réponse est non._

_Je vois…_

_Me demandez-vous cela parce que vous doutez de lui ?_

_Non. Bien sûr que non._

_Alors vous doutez de vous, _comprit-il.

_Je…_

_Vous ne l'aimez pas ?_

_Si ! _répondit rapidement Adam. _Si vous saviez à quel point ! Mais…_

_Adam, je ne vous connais pas et j'ignore pourquoi vous l'avez laissé, et pourquoi vous êtes revenu… Je crois comprendre que quelque chose vous retient, même si j'ignore ce que c'est. Cela ne me regarde pas. Je dois juste vous demander de vite faire le point. Il va sentir vos doutes, si ce n'est pas déjà fait… _expliqua-t-il avec inquiétude. _Et la chute n'en sera que plus dure. Peu importe ce que vous devez faire, faites-le vite. Vous le lui devez._

_Les choses sont…_

Masao avait totalement raison. Rien que le fait de douter ainsi, c'était déjà une injure envers Tetsu. Lui se donnait sans réserves, n'ayant absolument aucun doute sur ce qu'il ressentait, et Adam doutait dès qu'il était seul, lui… Bien sûr leur passé n'était pas le même non plus. Adam pensait chaque mot qu'il lui disait et quand il était avec lui, il se sentait étrangement à sa place… Mais ses rêves persistaient malgré tout, ils lui faisaient peur… Et Adam se sentait perdu. Quoi qu'il pense, il trahissait quelqu'un de toute façon. Quelqu'un qui n'attendait que lui. Bizarrement, il était suspendu aux lèvres de Masao, qui sans connaitre le fond du problème, parlait sagement… Adam espérait beaucoup de cette conversation, comme s'il avait désespérément besoin d'un signe pour se décider. Le vieil homme toussota et le regarda avec compassion :

_Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient si compliquées. Voyez-vous, je suis un vieux bonhomme, mais j'ai acquis deux ou trois choses sur l'amour et toutes ces choses, même si ça ne m'a jamais trop réussi. Je sais qu'il est difficile de prévoir comment évolueront les choses, comment cela se passera demain… Mais je sais pourtant que dans le cas de Tetsu, c'est très clair : il ne jurera que par vous jusqu'à la fin. Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, c'est juste… Ca se voit. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est vous demander si vous souhaitez la même chose. Si vous vous voyez avec lui dans un, deux ans, plus. Si vos sentiments sont sûrs et si, peu importe la chose qui vous retient, vous pourrez la laisser elle, sans que ça ne vous coûte._

_J'ai un passé assez chargé…_ murmura Adam, troublé par sa dernière phrase.

_Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé qui compte. C'est important bien sûr, puisque ça forge ce que vous êtes à présent… Mais s'il faut sans cesse se retourner dessus, alors comment peut-on vivre le présent ? Il ne faut pas tout mélanger. Le passé ne bougera jamais et vous pouvez vous en souvenir à loisir… Le revivre, c'est impossible et ce n'est pas mal : c'est comme ça. C'est ça qu'on appelle 'avancer'._

_C'est… juste._

Oui, c'était… étonnement juste. Cette personne qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, venait de lui être d'un grand secours sans le savoir. Certes Adam était dans une situation très particulière, mais dans le fond, qui ne se pose pas ce genre de questions, à petite ou grande échelle ?... Nous avons tous un passé, plus ou moins chargé selon le cas, qui nous a marqué et qui parfois, conditionne nos actes du moment… Est-ce que pour autant, ce passé doit gouverner, alors qu'on ne le revivra jamais ? Ce n'est pas le trahir que d'emprunter un autre chemin, puisque s'il n'avait pas existé, ce chemin nouveau n'existerait pas non plus, finalement. Adam venait de le comprendre à l'instant. Et il en parut fortement chamboulé. Pour le détendre, Masao plaisanta à moitié :

_Bien sûr. Vous êtes encore jeune alors vous n'avez pas le recul, mais là-dessus vous pouvez me faire confiance._

_Vous seriez surpris de savoir à quel point je suis âgé, en réalité… _rétorqua Adam avec un sourire énigmatique.

_Ne me faites pas rire, allons._

_Est-ce que… Cette conversation pourra rester entre nous ?_

_A la condition Adam, que vous ne lui fassiez pas de mal. Sincèrement, je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien quoiqu'un peu… bizarre. Vous lui faites du bien aussi. Mais si vous lui faites du mal, j'aurais des difficultés à tenir ma langue…_

_C'est noté. Merci de m'avoir accordé du temps… _murmura Adam en se levant.

_Ce n'est rien._

En sortant, Adam se sentit… Comme soulagé d'un poids. Au fond, il n'avait pas attendu ces rêves et cette voix pour le savoir… Un jour viendrait où il devrait y penser clairement, il ne pouvait l'ignorer. C'était juste le moment. Il ne s'agissait pas ici de se laisser aveugler par le passé et de faire ce qu'il convenait de faire… Il fallait faire ce que l'on a envie de faire. C'était tout différent. Ca ne serait pas sans un pincement au cœur, voire peut-être un déchirement… Mais il avait assez hésité. Toute la nuit, il avait erré en ne sachant que faire, jusqu'à se retrouver devant cette librairie si chère à Tetsu. Tetsu qui y allait tranquillement d'ailleurs, puisque c'était l'heure pour lui de travailler. Adam évita soigneusement de prendre le même chemin et lorsqu'il arriva à la maison, elle était bien vide. Il avait la journée pour lui, ici.

Alors que d'ordinaire il n'y venait que lorsque Tetsu y était, là il choisit d'y passer effectivement toute la journée. A jouer de la guitare par nostalgie, à lire, à simplement rêvasser dans le salon… Il se promena même dans les pièces où jamais il n'allait, d'ordinaire… Il monta ensuite au grenier pour se souvenir… Le passé, plus récent celui-là, lui offrait quand même de beaux souvenirs, se dit-il en souriant… C'est ici qu'il s'endormit finalement en plein après-midi, un livre ouvert posé sur les genoux…

_Tu as l'intention de passer toute ta journée ici, Adam ? Que crois-tu avoir le droit de faire ? _fit la voix, à peine eut-il les yeux clos.

_Hm… Qui sait ? _fit-il, l'air mystérieux.

_Te serais-tu décidé ?_

_Sayaka… _dit-il sur un ton moins assuré, _je pense que si j'avais dû la retrouver, cela aurait dû déjà être fait._

_Te mettrais-tu à croire au destin ? _s'amusa la voix.

_En un sens… Je crois que tout ceci devait se produire… Et si j'avais dû la revoir, alors rien n'aurait commencé avec Tetsu._

_Les choses ne sont pas si simples. Et puis ce garçon est un élément très inattendu…_

_Je suis d'accord._

_Tu penses donc que tu ne peux pas retrouver Sayaka ?_

_Si, je le peux, puisque vous me l'avez dit. Je le peux. Mais est-ce qu'en fin de compte, le mensonge ne serait pas là ? _murmura-t-il pensivement.

_Comment cela ?_

_La retrouver alors que tant de temps s'est écoulé… Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Elle était le genre de femmes à ne souhaiter que mon bonheur, peu importe où il se trouve._

_Mais elle pensait qu'il était avec elle._

Adam serra les dents. C'était vrai. Et c'était aussi ce qu'il avait longtemps pensé. C'était aussi simple que cela : avec elle, il avait nagé dans un bonheur sans pareil, et lorsqu'elle était morte, le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pas… Sans elle, pas de bonheur possible. Ce n'était même pas envisageable. Et la douleur refusant de se calmer, Adam avait sauté le pas, souhaitant la rejoindre plus que toute autre chose, à l'époque… Son bonheur était avec elle, et seulement elle. Il l'avait longtemps pensé… Et entendre cette confirmation lui fit mal au cœur. Qu'était-il en train de faire au juste ? Il ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Sinon son errance serait sans fin. Il ne pouvait que choisir, peu importe si l'avenir était flou…

_Il l'était. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, _affirma-t-il.

_Alors tu préfères abandonner le passé ?_

_Il y a longtemps qu'il n'est plus. Je n'ai pas pu l'accepter lorsqu'elle m'a quitté, parce que cela faisait trop mal… Quand j'y repense d'ailleurs, j'ai encore mal… Je pense que j'aurais toujours de la peine en repensant à ses derniers instants, à sa perte... Et ça me fait plaisir._

_Plaisir ? _s'étonna son interlocuteur.

_Avoir de la peine signifie bien qu'elle a compté plus que tout pour moi à une époque, et qu'elle restera une part importante de ma vie. Mon autre vie. Je ne veux pas oublier ça, puisque c'est ce que je suis. _

_Elle n'est qu'un souvenir ? _comprit la voix.

_C'est ça._

_Tu choisis donc ce garçon ?_

_Quand on y pense un peu… J'ai voulu mourir pour elle… Et j'ai voulu vivre pour lui. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu vivre. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert de m'être ôté la vie et d'être incapable de lui offrir une vie normale. Je pense que cela surpasse tout._

L'une l'avait poussé à mourir, l'autre à vivre… Quant à savoir ce qui était le plus important… Adam mesurait à sa juste valeur l'importance de la vie, maintenant qu'il avait gâché la sienne. Jamais il n'en avait voulu à Sayaka, non, puisque son geste relevait de son seul choix. C'était juste… Que de ces deux actes, celui qui menait à la vie prenait le pas. Pour Tetsu, il avait fait des efforts… Lui qui n'était qu'un fantôme triste et terne, s'était montré curieux… amusé… Il avait ri, il s'était intéressé… En quelque sorte et sans le savoir, Tetsu l'avait ramené à la vie. Il avait fait ce miracle… Et s'il fallait une ultime preuve, c'était la seule présence d'Adam ici en ce moment. Il n'aurait pas pu revenir si tout ceci n'était pas sérieux… Unique. Quand il eu dit tout ceci à voix haute, il se sentit mieux. Serein. Il ne doutait plus, maintenant. Et la douleur à l'idée de laisser Sayaka définitivement était effectivement douce… C'était un beau souvenir, que de l'avoir connue.

_Aurais-tu compris ça tout seul ?_

_On m'a un peu aidé, _fit Adam avec un sourire.

_Soit. C'est ton choix._

_Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?_

_Je te l'ai dit, Adam… Tu ne ressembles à personne. Ton histoire est inédite et tu as posé problème. Le résultat sera donc inédit lui aussi. Mais ne commets plus d'erreurs. Tu as largement usé de ta seconde chance…_

Tandis qu'Adam acquiesçait silencieusement, le cœur palpitant à l'idée du grand saut qu'il était en train de commettre, il vit la silhouette de Sayaka, toujours lui tournant le dos, s'éloigner… Lui en voulait-elle ? L'avait-elle vraiment attendu tout ce temps, ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion ? Il espérait qu'elle lui pardonne, au moins. Et qu'elle était heureuse, maintenant qu'elle ne souffrait plus.


	17. Toujours Adam

**Last chapter ! :)**

**Toujours Adam**

Lorsque Tetsu rentra en fin d'après-midi, il ne vit pas le trajet passer, tant il était occupé à réfléchir. La journée avait été longue… très longue. Il s'était montré distrait, toutes ses pensées étant tournées vers une seule personne, toujours la même. Bien sûr c'était toujours plus ou moins le cas, mais cette fois ce n'était pas un réconfort il n'y pensait pas avec un sourire béat, mais plutôt les sourcils froncés, un masque d'inquiétude sur le visage… La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Adam, ce dernier s'était enfui comme un voleur, sans aucune explication plausible. Bien sûr Tetsu savait qu'il devait partager son temps et sachant qu'il avait passé la journée avec lui, qu'il s'en aille n'était pas si surprenant en soi. C'était plus la façon dont il l'avait fait… Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Adam se réveillait en sursaut, et qu'il avait du mal à retrouver son calme dans la minute… Pour lui qui était normalement le stoïcisme incarné, rien de plus flagrant. A quoi pouvait-il bien rêver, pour que cela le chamboule autant ? Tetsu n'osait répondre à cette question… Mais bien qu'Adam ait parfaitement le droit de ne pas tout lui raconter, Tetsu déplorait le fait qu'il ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour se confier. Il voyait mal, il est vrai, Adam s'épancher et raconter ses malheurs à une oreille attentive, mais enfin… Il n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui, non ? Ne pouvait-il pas l'écouter, et l'aider ? Si Adam persistait à ne rien dire, Tetsu continuerait à se sentir inutile… Et il détestait cela.

Tetsu soupira en montant les marches menant à l'étage de la maison. Elles grinçaient et semblaient peu solides, mais pour rien au monde il ne les aurait fait remplacer. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens pour commencer, mais parce qu'il voulait que tout reste dans le même état que tel qu'il avait connu cette maison… Il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi, mais il y tenait. Au salon, il remarqua un mégot écrasé dans le cendrier… Ne l'avait-il pas vidé ce matin ? Cela signifiait-il qu'Adam était revenu ? Aucun signe de lui dans le salon ni dans la cuisine… Quant aux autres pièces, Adam n'y allait jamais. Sauf peut-être… Se trouvant stupide d'être à ce point dépendant, Tetsu monta au grenier. Juste pour être sûr. Et c'est là qu'il le trouva, dans un vieux canapé remisé, un livre sur les genoux… Adam semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Tetsu se sentit soulagé. Il était là. Il était revenu. Ce soulagement, si vrai qu'il soit, avait cependant un arrière-goût d'amertume… Serait-ce longtemps ainsi ? A avoir peur lorsqu'il le verrait, que ce soit la dernière fois ?...

_Oh, tu es là… _murmura-t-il pour manifester sa présence.

_Oui… _souffla Adam, étonné d'être là, justement.

_Tu as l'air surpris._

_C'est juste… Rien. Ce n'est rien, _se ravisa-t-il.

_Adam, il faut que nous parlions._

_Te voilà bien sérieux…_

_Je dois l'être. J'ai quelque chose à te dire et je ne suis pas sûr de moi alors… Tu dois m'écouter._

_Je t'écoute._

Adam avait pourtant bien du mal à lui accorder toute son attention. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était ce rêve… Il s'était terminé de façon très contradictoire. D'un côté le soulagement d'avoir enfin pris une décision. De l'autre, la peur d'avoir fait un choix qui le mènerait Dieu sait où. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont les choses allaient tourner à présent et pour tout dire, il guettait le moindre indice. Il avait pensé qu'il se réveillerait dans un lieu inconnu, que peut-être jamais il ne reverrait Tetsu… Et en ouvrant les yeux il était là, et quelques instants plus tard, Tetsu était arrivé. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ? Adam se sentait… Différent. Tout était plus lumineux, par exemple. Comme s'il portait des lunettes de soleil depuis des années, et que tout à coup il les avait retiré. Il voyait clairement, dans ce grenier pourtant censé être sombre. Et il avait plusieurs sentiments qu'il ne pouvait nommer, qui s'insinuaient en lui et lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose… A dire vrai, il était totalement perplexe et il n'osait se lever, de peur de disparaitre en fumée. Tetsu, inconscient de son trouble, se lança courageusement, parce que la situation lui faisait peur :

_J'ai une chance sans pareille de t'avoir rencontré… Je sais que tu es la personne la plus incroyable qui existe et peu importe ce qui se passe dans le fond, je te suivrai… Mais malgré tout…_

_Oui ?_

_Tu me caches quelque chose. Je sens ça. J'ignore ce que c'est, mais tu es étrange… Tu es venu à la boutique aujourd'hui !_

_Masao-sans n'a pas tenu sa promesse… _soupira Adam.

_Il l'a tenu. Je n'ai rien pu lui en tirer, il m'a soutenu que tu n'étais pas venu…_

_Alors comment… ?_

_Tu laisses des traces._

Ce disant, Tetsu, sortit une belle plume blanche de sa poche. Trouvée le matin même devant la caisse, à sa grande surprise… Il savait bien d'où elle provenait, alors que Masao affirme que non il n'avait pas vu Adam ce jour, n'avait que peu d'importance au fond… Mais Tetsu y avait songé toute la journée. Pourquoi Adam viendrait-il ici sans qu'il soit là ? Sans lui dire ? Pourquoi Masao restait-il muet à ce sujet ? Tetsu au terme de cette journée, n'avait entrevu qu'une réponse possible à cette attitude, si effrayante soit-elle : Adam partait encore. C'était la seule conclusion à tout cela, si l'on ajoutait aussi sa fuite inexpliquée de la veille… Adam allait encore partir et sans doute était-il venu demander à Masao de prendre soin de Tetsu, ou quelque chose comme cela. Pour être honnête, quand Tetsu en était arrivé à cette conclusion, il s'était réfugié dans les toilettes de la librairie pour y pleurer à son aise… Il n'avait rien pu avaler de la journée non plus, cette seule pensée lui coupant toute envie. La première fois, cela avait laissé brisé de partout. Il n'en supporterait pas une seconde, jamais. Surtout qu'au premier départ d'Adam, même s'il l'aimait déjà, rien n'était vraiment fait concrètement… Là, Adam lui avait avoué ses sentiments et il n'en avait pas fallu davantage à Tetsu pour s'emballer et s'imaginer en un instant toute une vie à ses côtés, même s'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas penser à ce genre de choses… S'il devait perdre tout cela maintenant, alors… Rien que d'y penser, et il sentait les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux. C'est pour cette raison que bien qu'il ait trop de respect pour Adam, qu'il soit toujours intimidé par lui, Tetsu prenait les devants ce soir. Il devait savoir. A tout prix. Cette angoisse qui s'était logée au creux de son estomac était trop insupportable pour qu'il ne fasse encore que vivre le moment présent sans rien demander.

_Oh… Perspicace… _sourit Adam, ce qui irrita Tetsu.

_Et toi, à quoi joues-tu ? Je n'aime pas ça._

_Tetsu…_

_Non, je n'aime pas ça. Ce que tu fais ne me concerne pas et je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé beaucoup… Mais là-dessus, je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne m'intéressais pas… Vas-tu me quitter ?_

_Voyons…_

_Tu ne m'as rien promis et je sais que toi-même, _s'entêta Tetsu, _tu ne sais pas forcément où tu vas… Je ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs… Que quelqu'un comme toi aime une personne comme moi est déjà… Mais je ne peux pas faire semblant. J'ai l'impression que tu vas partir et que tu ne me le diras pas. Cette visite à Masao-san… Es-tu allé lui annoncer ton départ ?_

_Non…_

_Je n'en peux plus Adam… _murmura-t-il, visiblement près de craquer. _Je croyais pouvoir me réjouir que tu sois là et crois-moi c'est le cas… Je suis heureux… C'est justement pour ça que j'ai peur… _

_J'aurais dû me douter que rien ne t'échapperait. Tu es intelligent…_

Tetsu s'assit sur le plancher, la tête entre ses mains. S'il ne demandait pas, Adam ne disait pas. C'était ainsi. Alors il devait demander. Demander si Adam comptait partir, le laisser encore… Cela ne changerait rien dans le fond : préparé ou non, Tetsu ne le supporterait pas. Mais il ne pouvait plus simplement vivre au jour le jour et se contenter de le voir ainsi. Il devait savoir. Peut-être que maintenant, avec un métier qu'il aimait, un patron qui était comme un père, Tetsu aurait dû être plus fort… Puisque maintenant il avait des choses bien à lui. Pourtant et même si elles lui étaient indéniablement précieuses, cela ne suffirait pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était plus seul et sans ressources actuellement, que la perte d'Adam passerait mieux. Cela, c'était une certitude.

Adam quitta son canapé et s'agenouilla pour prendre ses mains entre les siennes. Comme d'habitude, il le peinait… Comme toujours, il ne parvenait pas à le rassurer comme il l'aurait fallu. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi Tetsu l'aimait autant, alors qu'il lui avait tant fait verser de larmes et qu'il le mettait dans une situation si tortueuse… Mais comment aurait-il pu le rassurer, alors qu'il se sentait vraiment très étrange ? Quelque chose se passait et il ignorait vraiment quoi. Mais voir Tetsu ainsi le força à se concentrer et à oublier pour un temps ses questionnements. Il pressa ses mains plus fort sur les siennes pour que Tetsu le regarde et au même moment, le jeune libraire parut très surpris :

_Mais… Qu'est-ce que…_

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Tes mains…_

_Oui ? Quoi ?_

_Elles sont chaudes. Et… Tes joues aussi… _fit-il en encadrant son visage de ses mains. _Tu es chaud._

…

_C'est impossible… Depuis que je te connais, tu es glacé. Toujours. Alors pourquoi… Et tu n'es plus aussi pâle qu'avant, _constata-t-il tout à coup.

_Tetsu…_

_Tu es malade ?_

_Voyons, comment pourrais-je l'être ?_

_Tu manges, tu dors, tu saignes… Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas être malade ?_ réfléchit Tetsu.

_Je…_

_Mais tu n'as pas vraiment de température, à bien y regarder… _poursuivit-il, posant la main sur son front. _Elle est juste normale… Comme la mienne… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

Tetsu en avait pour un temps oublié le but de son discours et les réponses qu'il attendait en premier lieu… Le contact des mains d'Adam posait question. Sa peau pâle était légèrement brunie maintenant, comme celle de Tetsu… Et alors qu'Adam demeurait inlassablement froid comme la pierre depuis leur première rencontre, voilà qu'il avait une température corporelle pareille à la sienne… Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué tout de suite ? Tetsu l'interrogea du regard, mais il vit que cette fois, Adam ne se taisait pas par choix : il n'en savait rien non plus. Il était même le premier surpris. Serait-ce cela, cette espèce de changement qu'il avait ressenti ? Possible, après tout… En tout cas une chose était certaine : Adam se sentait non seulement étrange, mais pas très bien en plus. Il lui semblait que la lumière était trop forte, que son ventre se serrait… Que même son corps devenait trop lourd pour lui… Comme s'il sentait chaque cellule de son corps vibrer, ce qui était idiot puisqu'il n'avait plus aucune sensation liée à une douleur physique depuis des lustres… Mis à part au déploiement de ses ailes. Presque nauséeux, il se leva et voulut revenir sur le canapé en s'appuyant sur Tetsu qui le soutenait, visiblement très inquiet.

_Je ne sais pas… A te dire la vérité, je ne me sens pas bien…_

_Pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? _s'affola-t-il, ne sachant que faire.

_Au ventre._

_Oh… Mais… c'est impossible que tu aies mal ! _affirma Tetsu. _Comment pourrais-tu avoir mal ? Et… Ca y est, maintenant tu as de la fièvre !_

De plus chaud que d'habitude, le corps d'Adam en quelques instants, était devenu littéralement bouillant, le faisant presque transpirer. En posant à nouveau sa main sur son front, Tetsu en fut plus que surpris. Il avait de la fièvre… ou du moins, quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Au pas de course, il descendit à la salle de bain chercher un gant ou une serviette et de l'eau fraîche pour lui faire du bien, car il le voyait vraiment mal… Et tandis qu'il restait seul, Adam ferma les yeux, épuisé par tout ceci… Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, qu'une telle chose se produise maintenant... Depuis bien longtemps il mangeait pour accompagner Tetsu, dormait pour être avec lui, mais il aurait pu s'en abstenir… Il n'avait plus mal ni à la tête ni nulle part comme les autres humains… Comment aurait-il pu, puisqu'il était mort ? Et là… La chaleur qui le dévorait presque, c'était comme si… comme si le sang se remettait à circuler dans ses veines, alors qu'il y était figé normalement… Ce mal de ventre, il l'avait déjà vécu. Il s'était déclenché lorsqu'il avait vu Tetsu à bout de nerfs, et il avait déjà vécu cela. Pour autant, il ne comprenait pas plus pourquoi cela lui arrivait…

_Il me semble avoir déjà connu ça…_ murmura-t-il lorsque Tetsu fut revenu.

_C'est quoi alors ?_

_L'angoisse._

_L'angoisse ? Je ne comprends pas._

_Je crois que je comprends, moi…_

_Explique-moi, je sens que je deviens fou, _soupira Tetsu en passant une serviette humidifiée sur ses joues pour apaiser la chaleur.

_Tu vois… Quand j'étais avec Sayaka…_ articula-t-il difficilement.

_Oh…_

_Laisse-moi finir, même si entendre parler d'elle te peine… _insista Adam, conscient de lui faire encore de la peine. _Je n'étais pas un bon petit ami._

_Ah bon ?_

_J'aimais m'amuser… sortir avec mes amis… Je faisais beaucoup d'excès._

_Qui ça ? Toi ?_ s'exclama Tetsu, n'en croyant pas un mot.

_Eh oui… _sourit-il presque._ Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas certain que je t'aurais plu, avant… Bref… J'ai changé par la suite, mais au début… Je l'inquiétais beaucoup… Je la peinais aussi… Je ne prenais pas assez soin d'elle… Et dans ces moments là où je savais que je l'inquiétais… Je m'en voulais toujours beaucoup… J'avais peur qu'elle me quitte et j'étais mal, de lui faire cette peine… L'angoisse me tordait toujours le ventre… Comme là, que je m'en veux de t'angoisser et de te faire de la peine. Et que j'ai peur que tu en aies assez._

_Je ne comprends pas davantage, _fit Tetsu, occultant volontairement sa dernière phrase, qu'il trouvait absurde.

_Le stress… _réfléchit Adam à voix haute. _Cela ne fait pas partie des choses que je pouvais ressentir jusqu'alors…_

_Et donc … ?_

_Tu veux bien me rendre un service ?_

_Bien sûr, quoi ?_

_Ta main… Passe-la dans mon dos._

_Que je… Bon, d'accord…_

Tetsu n'entrevoyait pas même le début d'une explication, alors qu'au contraire Adam semblait comprendre, lui. Il se sentait un peu mieux, petit à petit. La température baissait, l'angoisse diminuait… Adam se sentit un peu plus en forme lorsqu'il se leva et se tourna pour se mettre dos à Tetsu. Ce dernier aurait bien aimé qu'on lui explique à quoi tout ceci rimait, mais il se contenta de poser la serviette humide dans un coin. Il leva la main, hésitant. Qu'était-il censé voir, au juste ? En réalité, il n'osait se poser la question, de peur de divaguer… Car à la réflexion il pensait bien à quelque chose, en faisant le lien entre tout, mais… Non, c'était trop fou. Inutile d'imaginer des choses improbables… Il suspendit son geste en plein vol et Adam l'encouragea :

_Vas-y._

_Il n'y a rien… _murmura Tetsu en passant finalement ses mains dans le dos d'Adam. _Les deux bosses, elles ont… Enlève ta chemise !_

_Euh… Comme cela ?_

_C'est bien le moment d'être pudique ! _s'écria-t-il, pour le coup peu soucieux de cela. _Ta chemise !_

_Bon…_

D'ordinaire effectivement, Tetsu aurait perdu tous ses moyens et tout son vocabulaire, si une telle scène avait dû se produire... D'ailleurs jamais il ne se serait permis de lui donner un tel ordre… Mais cela n'avait rien de romantique, ici. Presque hystérique, il lui aurait même arraché cette chemise, qu'Adam prenait grand soin de déboutonner et de retirer tranquillement, trop lentement à son goût puisqu'il entretenait le suspens. Mais Adam ne pouvait pas aller plus vite : il avait peur de ce qui se passait actuellement. C'était une totale incertitude et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer cela. Il ne comprenait rien, il avait peur de nourrir de faux espoirs aussi… Alors quand cette chemise fut ôtée, il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, appréhendant trop la suite et frissonnant quand Tetsu passa ses mains à même la peau pour s'écrier de nouveau :

_Il n'y a plus rien ! Comment c'est possible ?_

_Je ne suis plus un ange, _répondit tout naturellement Adam, par déduction.

_Mais alors… Tu es quoi maintenant ?_

_Hum… Ecarte-toi._

_Mais que fais-tu… Arrête, tu es fou ?_

Adam s'était avancé dans un coin de la pièce, là où une bougie était allumée… Il l'avait montée un peu plus tôt, préférant cent fois cette lumière à une autre, plus artificielle. Et puis cela avait son charme, de lire un bon livre à la lueur d'une bougie. Et sous le regard horrifié de Tetsu qui se demandait lequel était le plus dingue des deux, il avança sa main jusqu'à la flamme… Elle n'eut que le temps de toucher son doigt, que Tetsu attrapa son bras pour le retirer de là en le regardant comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

_Ça brûle… _constata Adam en regardant sa main avec perplexité.

_Evidemment que ça brûle, c'est du feu, bon sang ! _s'écria Tetsu, ses nerfs hurlant au supplice. _Est-ce que tu te paies ma tête ? Je vais chercher…_

_Je suis vivant._

… _de quoi te soigner… Tu es quoi… ? _hoqueta-t-il, son cerveau semblant s'être arrêté d'un coup. _Comment ? Comment tu peux… Pourquoi ?... _

_Je suis… vivant… Je me sens différent… J'ai mal… _fit-il en regardant son doigt. _J'ai mal à la tête aussi… Je me sens fragile… et fatigué… Et j'ai faim. Et…_

…

_Tetsu !_

Un léger vertige avait fait perdre l'équilibre à Tetsu et s'il n'y avait pas eu une étagère pour qu'il s'y accroche, il serait tombé. Il se laissa glisser sur le plancher, ses jambes ne répondant guère plus que son cerveau. Un instant, Tetsu crut même être en plein rêve, tant tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Adam était si étrange qu'il lui faisait peur… D'abord il semblait malade et puis il allait mieux visiblement, mais c'était son comportement qui lui faisait peur maintenant… Et puis cette bombe lâchée sans ménagement… Vivant ? C'était totalement impossible, impensable ! Bien sûr on ne pouvait pas dire que ce qui lui arrivait depuis qu'il connaissait Adam, était normal… Adam repoussait les limites du « possible » à lui tout seul, en vérité. Mais ceci… Malgré lui, un frisson de bonheur parcourut l'échine de Tetsu lorsque le mot « vivant » avait été entendu… Et en même temps il refusait de croire à cette fable…

_Si c'est une blague, stoppe-la tout de suite parce que ce n'est vraiment pas drôle… _murmura-t-il, tremblant.

_Ce n'en est pas une… Je suis aussi surpris que toi, mais c'est la seule explication… _répondit Adam en le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer.

_Comment c'est possible ?_

_Je l'ignore._

_Adam…_

_Bon… _finit-il par dire, puisqu'il avait bien sûr un élément de réponse. _J'étais étrange ces derniers jours c'est vrai… J'ai dû… faire un choix. Mais je pensais que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve…_

_Un choix ?_

_Permets-moi de le garder secret._

_De toute façon je crois deviner…_

Adam n'avait pas voulu détailler ses rêves, les accusations de cette voix qui le connaissait bien… et Sayaka. Son hésitation, tout ceci… Quand bien même au final il avait choisi Tetsu, il ne voulait pas lui dire. Mais bien sûr, Tetsu avait son idée sur le sujet. Considérant le fait que la vie d'Adam s'était achevée brutalement pour une raison, qu'il errait avec le but de _la _retrouver un jour… Il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir quelle alternative lui avait été proposée. Mais loin de peiner Tetsu, il ne vit que le meilleur : c'est lui qu'Adam avait choisi. Le regard qu'il lui lança le lui confirma, si besoin était. Tetsu se sentait mal à son tour, sous le coup de trop d'émotions… Mais le bonheur d'avoir été son choix, sachant tout ce que Sayaka avait pu représenter par le passé pour Adam, fut sans pareil… Il se laissait presque bercer entre ses bras, acceptant ce moment… Tentant de comprendre, Adam se mit à réfléchir à voix haute :

_Je l'ai fait, alors…_

_Alors quoi ? On t'a ramené à la vie ? _fit Tetsu sur un ton léger, n'osant y croire.

_Je suis une exception… J'ai posé problème… J'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais pas dû faire… Grâce à toi… Peut-être qu'en fin de compte ce n'est pas pour moi, tout cela… mais pour toi. Tu penses que tu as besoin de moi, alors… J'ai toujours pensé que ma seconde chance, cela avait été de te connaitre et de comprendre tout ce que j'avais manqué et ce à quoi je n'aurais plus droit… Mais peut-être qu'elle commence seulement maintenant, ma seconde chance…_

_Mais c'est… définitif ? _

_Je… crois… Je le sens._

_Alors… Tu es vivant ? Comme moi ?_

_Je crois…_

Peu importe que ce soit un rêve, pourvu que rien ne les réveille… Tetsu avait l'impression que son cœur allait imploser littéralement. Jamais de toute sa vie, il n'éavait été à ce point heureux. C'était tellement… grand. C'était tout qui changeait, le présent mais aussi le futur, du coup. Comment c'était possible, pourquoi cela avait-il eu lieu ? Est-ce qu'Adam avait assez expié et qu'on lui avait pardonné ? Toutes ces questions, Tetsu s'en fichait totalement. Il ne s'était jamais beaucoup intéressé au 'pourquoi' de toute façon, sinon il n'aurait fait que se poser des questions… Seul le 'quand' lui importait. Quand allait-il revenir ? Puis : quand allait-il partir à nouveau ? Et même ces questions là, les plus douloureuses, n'avaient plus lieu d'être, alors ? Il n'aurait plus à se demander 'quand'. Il n'avait qu'à vivre sa vie avec la personne qu'il aimait. Une chose terriblement simple et facile pour bien des gens, mais que Tetsu en s'était jamais autorisé à espérer. Il aurait pu avoir du mal à le réaliser… Rester encore un moment stupéfait avant de comprendre vraiment… Mais il comprenait trop bien, en fait, ce que cela signifiait pour eux ! Une seconde chance, une vraie. Pas seulement pour Adam, mais aussi pour lui, qui avait une existence pauvre et terne avant de le connaitre… Il regarda Adam comme s'il el découvrait seulement. Adam n'avait jamais eu besoin d'artifices pour être irrésistible. Même maintenant, sans son aura fantastique, sans son teint pâle et intimidant, il restait le même. Tetsu était bien persuadé désormais que même s'il avait dû le connaitre autrement, le résultat aurait été le même.

_Tu vas vieillir ? _fit-il innocemment. _Non peu importe, tu seras toujours extraordinaire !_

_Vieillir ne m'a jamais plu, j'en ai toujours eu peur, quand j'étais jeune… Aujourd'hui cela me semble être un magnifique cadeau… _murmura Adam en caressant sa joue.

_Tu sais… Pour moi tu ne seras jamais comme tout le monde, de toute façon._

_Il est vrai que je doute que beaucoup de monde ait vécu ce que j'ai…_

_Non, pas pour ça, _le coupa-t-il._ Même maintenant que tu ne m'as jamais autant ressemblé, puisque tu vis… Même maintenant, tu es toujours différent. Tu es toujours… Adam._

_Et tu veux de moi tout de même ? Il va falloir que je m'adapte à ce temps dont j'ignore beaucoup de choses, puisque je n'ai fait que rester cloitré, puis te suivre…_

Pour toute réponse, Tetsu se blottit contre lui. Cela valait bien un oui. Tout ceci avait l'air absolument merveilleux. Etre là, à discuter de l'avenir… Alors que le matin même, il ne semblait pas vraiment y en avoir pour eux. Tetsu n'aurait jamais mis fin à cette relation, il l'aurait suivi aussi loin que possible… Mais au fond de lui, il savait bien que le temps finirait par être un problème… Là, il n'y avait plus aucune ombre au tableau. Ce temps leur était accordé. Le même, pour tous les deux. C'était simplement merveilleux. Cependant, Tetsu avait une toute dernière crainte à faire taire… Il planta son regard dans le sien et demanda sérieusement :

_Maintenant que tu es… comme ça… Tu n'as pas envie d'aventures ? De rattraper le temps perdu ? De voyager ? Je ne sais pas…_

_Juste être avec toi, _le coupa Adam, le trouvant adorable à cet instant._ Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de temps désormais, mais il est tout à toi. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire._

_Tu ne te rends pas compte, j'étais déjà heureux avec toi, mais j'avais toujours peur que tu partes… Maintenant, tu peux toujours c'est vrai, mais…_

_Je n'irai nulle part. c'est grâce à toi, tout ceci. J'ignore pourquoi et comment tout ceci a lieu, mais je ne laisserai certainement pas cette chance là m'échapper. Et je ne te laisserai pas partir._

Le baiser qu'il lui donna avait une saveur toute particulière… Il était rempli d'amour évidemment, de celui qui avait pu accomplir autant de choses… Il était plein de promesses, chose absolument impossible avant. Il était tout ce que Tetsu voulait sans jamais avoir osé l'espérer… Il ignorait bien sûr, qu'Adam aussi lui devait beaucoup. Convaincu que tout ceci lui était accordé uniquement grâce à Tetsu, peu lui importait de devoir s'adapter à nouveau à une nouvelle condition… Rien n'importait autant que ce moment là, puisque c'était seulement le premier d'une longue série.

* * *

**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fini une fic ! Je n'aime jamais trop ça, ça me rend nostalgique… Celle-là, et sa première partie, « Un peu de temps », c'était un univers particulier, lié à ce film que j'aime tant… Adam me manquera probablement, mais bon il fallait bien que ça finisse :). J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec cette fin, et que cela vous conviendra :)**


End file.
